Harry Potter und die Hüter der Kräfte
by DiePiraten
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore scheint Harry Potter auf sich gestellt zu sein. Jedoch hat er nicht mit der Weitsicht seines ehemaligen Schulleiters gerechnet. So stellt er sich seinen Aufgaben. Und an seiner Seite sind nicht nur seine alten Freunde.Ich
1. Informationen

**Titel: **  
**Harry Potter und die Hüter der Kräfte _ehemals:_**_** Harry Potter und die Schattenburg**_

**Autor:**  
DerPirat

**Inhalt: **  
Nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore scheint Harry Potter auf sich gestellt zu sein. Jedoch hat er nicht mit der Weitsicht seines ehemaligen Schulleiters gerechnet. So stellt er sich seinen Aufgaben. Und an seiner Seite sind nicht nur seine alten Freunde. Alles spitzt sich zu, doch wer wird am Ende der Sieger sein?

**Time: **  
meine Version von Harrys 7. Schuljahr

**Altersbeschränkung:**  
M

**Anmerkungen: **  
Dies ist meine erste FanFiction, die ich zuerst im Forum von http/www.harrypotter-fans.de veröffentlich habe. Dies ist schon die überarbeitete Fassung und so bekommt ihr an manchen Stellen mehr Infos. Trotzdem ist die Geschichte noch im Fluss. Ich habe den Titel geändert, weil mir beim Schreiben neue Ideen gekommen sind.

Ich bin daher umso mehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt.

**Rechtliches: **  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Dennoch - die Idee des Storyinhaltes, sowie das von mir getippte, gehört einzig mir. Eine anderweitige Veröffentlichung dieser FF ist ausschließlich NICHT erlaubt, es sei denn, ich werde gefragt.


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein wundersamer Auftrag

**Kapitel 1: Ein wundersamer Auftrag**

Graue Wolkenfetzen zogen über einen dunklen Himmel, auf denen sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen das Licht eines Leuchtturms abzeichnete. Der Wind blies in Orkanstärke, ließ die Wellen gegen die kleine Insel rollen auf dem der Leuchtturm stand und der Regen prasselte senkrecht gegen das alte Haus des Leuchtturmwärters neben ihm. Im Haus waren die unteren Fenster hell erleuchtet und ab und zu huschte ein Schatten an ihnen vorbei. Hinter diesen Zimmer sah es wunderlicher aus als in einen normalen Haus. An der Decke hingen verschiedene Kräuter, in einer Ecke saß ein großer Seeadler, in der Küche stand ein Topf auf dem Herd, der sich selbst rührte und auf einem Regal darüber standen die seltsamsten Zutaten. Doch die seltsamste Erscheinung war der Mann, der in einem gemütlichen Sessel am prasselten Feuer saß. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man ihn mit seiner schwarzen Kutte, dem langen Bart und den kurzen Stoppelhaar für einen Mönch halten können. Auf den zweiten Blick fielen dann seine seltsam eisblau leuchteten Augen auf und dass er mit einem Stab in der Hand auf eine Teekanne zeigte, die auf einen eleganten Schlenker hin eine Tasse in seiner Hand auffüllte.

Plötzlich schien der Mann in seiner Bewegung anzuhalten und lauschte in den Sturm hinaus. Er erhob sich und schritt rasch zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es. Die volle Stärke des Sturm blies ihm den Regen in das Gesicht, doch auch eine große Schleiereule kam herein und blieb erschöpft auf dem Boden liegen. Schnell schloß er das Fenster, nahm die Eule behutsam in die Hände und setzte sich wieder vor den Kamin. In einer wunderlichen Sprache, die sehr sanft klang, redete er leise mit der Eule, die sich mit jedem Wort zu erholen schien. Langsam nahm er der Eule das eingerollte und versiegelte Pergament vom Bein und ließ sie auf der Lehne seines Stuhles sitzen.

Seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als er das Siegel betrachtete und er schien keine Kraft zu haben den Brief zu lesen. Dann zerbrach er mit zitternden Händen das Siegel und rollte das Pergament auseinander, dabei fiel ihm ein Amulett in den Schoß. Er betrachtete es jedoch nicht, sondern fing gleich an zu lesen.

_Hochgeschätzter Freund,_

_da Du diesen Brief in Händen hältst, ist die Situation, über die wir im letzten Sommer gesprochen haben, eingetreten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du erst jetzt davon erfährst, da Du deine selbst gewählte Einsamkeit kaum aufgegeben haben wirst. Ich weiß auch, dass Du diese nicht gerne aufgibst, doch ich muß nun, da die Situation eingetreten ist, Dich darum bitten. Ich muß Dich bitten dein Versprechen mir gegenüber einzulösen. _

_Wir haben in unserer Jugend manch großes Abenteuer bestanden. Daher weiß ich um deinen Mut und deine Fähigkeiten. Sei Ihm ein Ratgeber und ein Lehrer, aber lass Ihn seinen Weg gehen. Du weißt, das ich Dich nicht bitten würde, wenn ich nicht von der Wichtigkeit der Aufgabe überzeugt wäre. Du bist die einzige Hoffnung die er noch hat. Reise bitte sofort ab und mache Dir dein eigenes Bild. Für Unterkunft ist gesorgt, da ich hoffe, das Du noch weißt, wo ich meine Ferien am liebsten verbringe. Dort ist alles für deine Ankunft hergerichtet. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, wo er im Moment ist, doch er sollte leicht zu finden zu sein. Wende Dich dafür vertrauensvoll an Remus Lupin. Er wird das Amulett erkennen und Dir helfen. _

_Ich muß Dich nicht daran erinnern, das dein Auftrag von allergrößter Wichtigkeit ist. Keine Hexe und kein Zauberer, in England oder sonst wo auf der Welt, kann in Ruhe schlafen bei der Gefahr, die im Moment droht. _

_Du warst immer ein zuverlässiger und lieber Freund_

_Dein alter Weg- und Studiengefährte_

Nachdem er die letzten Worte gelesen hatte, ließ er den Brief sinken und seine Augen schienen in eine unbekannte Ferne zu blicken. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm nun das Amulett in die Hand. Er betrachtete es eingehend und als er das Zeichen auf der Vorderseite sah, mußte er lachen.

Ja, das sah seinem alten Freund ähnlich! Er hatte immer schon einen besonderen Humor gehabt. Die Prägung auf dem Amulett stellte einen Butterbierdeckel dar, nur das statt dem normalen Logo, einem fetten Mönch, der sein Bier über seinen mächtigen Bauch kippte, war ein Bild von Gandalf zu sehen, der völlig betschippst alte schottische Weisen sang! "Ja, mein alter Freund!" sagte der Mann leise "wir hatten wilde Zeiten!" Seine Augen wurden feucht und um seinen Mund spielte ein Lächeln. Dann stand er mit Schwung auf, so dass die Eule von der Armlehne fiel und ärgerlich auf krächste. "Entschuldigung, meine Liebe! Aber ich muß leider aufbrechen. Du kannst aber gerne das Ende des Sturms hier abwarten, bevor Du zurückkehrst." Der Mann schwang seinen Zauberstab und zwei große Schrankkoffer kamen die Treppe herab geschwebt. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab nochmals und die Koffer wurden zu einem Rucksack und einer Tasche. Der Mann steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, hängte sich die Tasche über die Schulter, legte den Rucksack um.

"Komm Hugin! Auf, auf alter Knabe, wir müssen ein Versprechen einlösen!" Der Seeadler, der bisher ruhig in seiner Ecke gesessen hatte, schwang sich auf seine Schulter. Der Mann griff nach einem langen Eichenstab, der neben dem Kamin stand, drehte sich um und mit einem Schwung seines Stabes erloschen alle Lampen im Haus. Er griff in einen kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel, nahm etwas Flohpulver heraus und streute es in das Feuer. "Ob ich dich jemals wiedersehe, mein Festung der Ruhe?" fragte der Man leise und trat in die Flamen. "John O'Groats" sagte er deutlich und die Flammen züngelten hoch während er sich drehend verschwand.


	3. Kapitel 2: Abschied und Neubeginn

**Kapitel 2: Abschied und Neubeginn**

Weit von diesen Ereignissen entfernt, erwachte Harry auf seinem Bett auf. Er hatte die Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag und somit seines Auszuges aus dem Ligusterweg nicht gezählt. Sie waren wie in Trance an ihm vorbei gerauscht. Selbst die Dursleys, die angesichts seines bevorstehenden Auszuges eine unbändigen Freude ausstrahlten, waren erträglich. Sie hatten nicht, wie in den Jahren zuvor, seinen Zauberkrimskrams, wie Onkel Vermon sich ausdrückte, verboten. So konnte er in Ruhe mit seinen Freunden kommunizieren. Hermine war nur kurz zu Hause gewesen und verbrachte nun den ersten Teil der Ferien mit ihren Eltern im einem Ferienhaus an der See. Sie wollte zur Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill von dort in den Fuchsbau reisen. Ron wurde sehr von den Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit in Beschlag genommen. Jedenfalls ging es ihnen gut, wie Harry aus ihren Briefen erfuhr.

Damit ging es ihnen bedeuten besser als dem Rest der Zauberwelt. Seit dem Tod von Dumbledore schienen die Todesser noch offensiver vorzugehen. Der Tagesprophet war voll von Meldungen über Morde, Imperiusfluchopfern und Schändungen von Muggeln. Selbst in den Muggelnachrichten schienen die Berichte über grausame Vorgänge die überhand zu nehmen. Onkel Vermon schien es jedenfalls zuviel zu werden, denn eines Abends schaltete er nach dem ersten Bericht den Fernseher ab und verkündete, er würde ihn erst wieder anschalten, wenn sich die Berichte besserten.

Harry konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Er hatte die Tage mit schwermütigen Brühten verbracht. Seine Gedanken hatten sich immer wieder um die Aufgabe gedreht, die auf seinen Schultern lag. Nur ab und zu, besonders in den Stunden, da ihm die Aufgabe unlösbar erschien, waren seine Gedanken abgeschweift und hatte sich Ginny zugewandt. Ginny, die er mehr als alle anderen vermißte. Ginny, deren Nähe er gerade in diesen Momenten am meisten brauchte. Er hatte nichts von ihr gehört. Es war fast so, als sei alles was im letzten Schuljahr zwischen den beiden geschehen war, nicht passiert. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass er es ja so gewollt hatte und es so am Besten ist.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Bett und begann seine Sachen in den großen Koffer zu packen. Hedwig saß auf ihrem Käfig und schuhute leise. "Ja" sagte Harry "es wird langsam Zeit" Er öffnete das Fenster und sah sie an. "Flieg zu Ron. Er wird sich um Dich kümmern bis ich nachkomme." Hedwig flatterte auf seine Schulter, kniff ihm liebevoll ins Ohr und startete in die Nacht hinaus. Harry schloß das Fenster und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es wirkte als hätte dort nie jemand gewohnt. "So war es ja auch" dachte Harry. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis Mitternacht, er mußte sich also beeilen. Harry nahm seinen Koffer und seinen Feuerblitz und schritt zur Tür. Leise öffnete er sie und schlich die Treppe herunter. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht ob er einfach verschwinden oder den Dursleys noch eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen sollte. Obwohl er es immer gehaßt hatte in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren, so war es doch, wie er feststellen mußte, eine Art von Heimat gewesen. Eine Heimat, die ihn zwar nicht wollte, aber dennoch schützte. Nun war es mit diesem Schutz vorbei. Also ging er in die Küche und legte einen Brief, den er vor Tagen verfasst hatte, auf den Küchentisch.

Nochmals schaute er auf seine Uhr. Es war Mitternacht und somit Zeit zu gehen. Er ging durch den Flur an seinem alten Schrank unter der Treppe vorbei und schwank seinen Zauberstab. Sein Koffer schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel. Harry hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Dann warf er seinen Tarnumhang über, öffnete die Tür und trat aus dem Haus. Der kalte Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und der Himmel war wolkenbedeckt, so dass der Mond nicht zu sehen war. Trotz der Kälte überkam Harry ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit. Er stieg auf seinen Feuerblitz und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Immer wenn er auf seinem Besen flog war er glücklich. Er drehte noch eine Runde über dem Ligusterweg und flog dann nach Westen. Er hatte es in den letzten Tage entschieden. Bevor er in den Fuchsbau zur Hochzeit ging, wollte er nach Godrics Hollow. Er hatte es Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erzählt, doch dann hatte er sich gefragt ob er es gleich machen sollte. Nun war er sich aber sicher. Er wollte die Gräber seiner Eltern sehen.

Unter Harry zog die Landschaft dahin. Alles sah so friedlich und sicher aus, das man meinen könnte die Zeiten wären so. Von Zeit zu Zeit schaute er auf den Kompass, den er von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte. "Ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg" dachte Harry und spähte nach der Kirche von Heaventrea, dabei bemerkte er zwei weitere Besen, die auf einem Parallelkurs zu ihm waren. Das ließ Harry erschaudern. "Hat jemand meinen Abflug bemerkt? Ich hätte mich umsehen sollen bevor ich los geflogen bin!" Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. "Aber woher sollen sie wissen wohin ich will? Ich habe doch meinen Tarnumhang getragen!" Harry mußte eine Entscheidung treffen. Unter ihm erstreckte sich gerade ein großer Park und er beschloss dort zu landen, um für einen möglich Kampf beweglicher zu sein.

Harry setzte am Rande einer Rasenfläche, auf dem ein Springbrunnen stand, auf und ging in in einem Gebüsch in seiner Nähe in Deckung. Er spähte in den Himmel herauf. Die beiden Besen waren immer noch zu sehen und die Gestalten auf ihnen schienen Kreise über dem Park zu drehen. "Sie suchen nach mir!" dachte Harry und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Das Gefühl, das er am Anfang seiner Reise hatte, war völlig verschwunden. Als die beiden Gestalten auf der Rasenfläche landeten, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

"Wie ich sehe hast Du meinen Rat befolgt, Potter" rief eine der beiden Gestalten, deren Stimme Harry bekannt vorkam "Immer wachsam, immer bereit!" Die Wolken, die bisher den Mond verdeckt hatten, rissen auf und Harry konnte die Gestalten erkennen. Madeye Moody und Remus Lupin kamen auf ihn zu und auch sie hatten die Zauberstäbe gezogen. "Lumos" sagte Lupin, "Du kannst den Tarnumhang nun abnehmen. Du bist in Sicherheit." Harry zog den Umhang aus und trat auf sie zu. "Madeye!" dachte er "klar das sie mir folgen konnten, er kann ja durch Tarnumhänge sehen!" "Warum folgt ihr mir?", fragte Harry gereizt, "Ich bin volljährig und kann gehen wohin ich will!" "Richtig! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!", sagte Lupin, " Wir wollten Dich nur abholen und Dich zum Fuchsbau begleiten." "Glückwunsch, Potter!", knurrte Moody, "wir waren auch auf dem Weg dorthin." "Ich komme schon selbst dahin..." "Warum fliegst Du dann in die falsche Richtung?" "Ich ... Ich wollte...", stotterte Harry. "...Du wolltest nach Godrics Hollow!" führte Lupin seinen Satz sanft fort. "Nun das kann ich verstehen, doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Molly wartet schon auf Dich und Du weißt sehr genau, das sie vor Sorgen umkommt." "Dann richtet Ihr aus, dass ich bald komme", entgegnete Harry barsch, der seine Selbstbeherrschung wiedergewonnen hatte. "Ich muß erst nach Godrics Hollow!" "Harry ! Ich kann deine Wunsch wirklich verstehen, aber gerade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass Du dich in Geduld übst." Lupin klang immer noch sanft, "Und außerdem was willst Du Hermine und Ron erzählen, die Dich sicherlich begleiten wollen." „Sie werden es verstehen. Sie wissen, wie wichtig es für mich ist!", sagte Harry, der dennoch sicher war, das Lupin recht hatte.

"Es wird Zeit, Potter!" brummte Moody ungewöhnlich sanft. "Komm, wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns!" Harry blieb stehen, in ihm tobte ein Kampf. Er wollte noch nicht in den Fuchsbau. Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch wußte er auch das Lupin recht hatte. "Na gut!" murmelte Harry matt "dann lasst uns mal los!" "Halte deinen Zauberstab immer bereit!" knurrte Moody "Auf mein Kommando! 1,2,3 und los!" Harry, Lupin und Moody stießen sich vom Boden ab und richteten ihre Besen nach Süden.

Lupin flog rechts von Harry, während Moody unentwegt um sie kreiste. „Wie haben sie mich eigentlich gefunden?" fragte Harry, dem gerade aufgefallen war, dass er seine Abreisepläne keinem der Beiden erzählt hatte. „Wie schon gesagt", antwortete Lupin,"wir wollten Dich abholen. Nur kamen wir scheinbar etwas zu spät. Moody sah Dich davonfliegen und wir sind Dir gefolgt." Lupin lächelte und es schien Harry, als würde er sich seine Worte genau überlegen „Sieh mal Harry. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die sehr um deine Sicherheit besorgt sind und ..." „Das ist nichts Neues!" antwortete Harry barsch, „Immer gibt es den Einen oder die Eine, die sich um mich sorgt. Meine eigenen Wege lässt man mich aber nicht gehen!" „Nun sei mal nicht ungerecht!" fuhr Lupin fort, „und es gibt Menschen, die Dich gerade heute Abend gerne bei sich hätten!" Wieder war es Harry, als würde Lupin schmunzeln und leise in sich hineinlachen. Harry wartete einen Moment, doch Lupin schien keine Anstalten zu machen mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen. „Wir sind gleich da!" knurrte Mood „Wir landen etwas abseits, dann kannst Du es Ihm noch sagen, Remus. Es ist besser er weiß es, bevor wir im Fuchsbau sind!" „Was wollte Sie mir noch sagen?" fragte Harry und schaute Lupin an. „Gleich!" antwortete dieser und setzte zur Landung an.

Harry erkannte, das sie im Obstgarten in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus gelandet waren, in dem er schon mit den Weasleys Quiddicht gespielt hatte. „Lumos" sagte Moody und sein Zauberstab erstrahlte. „Scheint keiner in der Nähe zu sein. Ich passe auf, dass es so bleibt.!" Er ging ein paar Schritte von Harry und Lupin weg und ließ dabei sein magisches Auge in der Höhle rollen. „Wie Moody angedeutet hat möchte ich Dir noch ein paar Dinge erzählen", fing Lupin an, „Dumbledore hat mich zu seinem Testamentwahrer gemacht und es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die Du wissen solltest." Harry spürte eine Kloß im Hals. Albus Dumbeldores Tod war eine der Dinge gewesen, die er im Laufe der letzten Wochen gerne vergessen hätte. Doch hatten ihn die Ereignisse auf dem Astronomieturm nicht losgelassen. „Er hat scheinbar seinen Tod immer vor Augen gehabt", fuhr Lupin fort, „Nicht, dass er gewußt hatte wann oder wo es passieren sollte. Es scheint vielmehr, als habe er immer gewußt, dass er in großer Gefahr schwebt!" Lupin räusperte sich und sagte dann mit matter Stimme: „Er hat allen Mitgliedern der Phönixordens, vielen Freunden, Lehrern und auch einigen Schülern Briefe hinterlassen, in denen er Ihnen Stücke seines Besitzes oder auch Ratschläge gibt. Ich weiß nicht genau was in den Briefen steht, denn nur einige haben mir Ihren Brief gezeigt. Er scheint die Briefe immer wieder auf den neusten Stand gebracht zu haben und drei von ihnen sind sehr geheimnisvoll"

„Was meinen sie mit geheimnisvoll?" fragte Harry überrascht. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Albus Dumbledore etwas hinterlassen hatte. Es schien jedoch keinen rechten Sinn zu machen, dass diese Hinterlassenschaft nun nicht verstanden werden konnte. „Ja, Harry! Ich weiß nicht wie ich es anders erklären kann. Wie gesagt ich kenne nicht den Inhalt aller Briefe, aber es gibt drei Briefe, die mit besonderen Anweisungen zu übergeben sind." Lupin schaute sich um und winkte Moody. „Einer der Briefe ist für Moody, einer ist für mich und der Letzte der drei ist für Dich!" „Für mich?" fragte Harry erstaunt „Was soll mir Professor Dumbledore den hinterlassen haben?" Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, das er etwas erben sollte. Bei Sirius war es anders gewesen. Harry war damals nicht überrascht, dass sein Pate ihm etwas hinterlassen hatte. Dumbledore war sein Lehrer gewesen und genau das war der Grund warum Harry nicht glauben konnte, dass er einen dieser geheimnisvollen Briefe bekam. „Ja, Potter!", knurrte Moody und richtete dabei sein magisches Auge auf Harry, „Du bist einer der Adressaten. Na los, Remus! Wir stehen hier schon zu lange, fangt endlich an!"

Lupin griff in seinen Umhang und holte die drei Briefe hervor. Jeder der drei war mit einem Siegel verschlossen und auf der Vorderseite stand der Name des Adressaten. „Wir müssen die Siegel gleichzeitig zerbrechen!" ,sagte Lupin während er die Briefe austeilte. „Danach haben wir jeweils 15 Minuten Zeit sie zu lesen, dann zerstören sie sich von selbst!" Harry blickte auf das Siegel seines Briefes. Zuerst dachte er es wäre das Siegel von Hogwarts, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Ihm auf, dass es ein anderes Bild trug. Zwei gekreuzte Zauberstäbe über einem Kelch und einem Eberkopf waren zu sehen. Darunter standen die Worte: „Non scholae, sed vitae discimus!" Dies mußte das Familienwappen von Dumbledore sein, dachte Harry. „Nun sind wir soweit" fragte Moody und schaute in die Runde. „Ja!" ,sagte Harry, der seine Augen immer noch auf das Wappen gerichtet hatte. „Dann auf drei!" ,sagte Lupin und zählte, „eins, zwei, drei!" Moody, Harry und Lupin zerbrachen das Siegel und eine purpurrote 15 erschien zwischen den Dreien. Harry rollte sein Stück Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Du diese Zeilen liest ist ein Fall eingetreten, den ich Dir nicht gewünscht hätte. Gerne hätte ich den Weg, der vor Dir liegt, gemeinsam mit Dir beschritten. Doch verzeih einem alten Narren, dass er dies nun nicht kann. _

_In den letzten Monaten habe ich mich bemüht, Dir alles was ich über Voldemort weiß zu zeigen. Diese Informationen werden Dir einen Vorteil gegenüber Ihm verschaffen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er ahnt, wieviel ich von Ihm wußte. Du wirst Voldemort gegenüber treten müssen, doch solltest Du dies nicht unvorbereitet tun. Ich weiß und wenn Du in dich hörst, dann bist Du dir der Tatsache auch bewußt, dass Du noch viel zu lernen und zu erkunden hast. Werde jetzt nicht unvorsichtig und stürze Dich blindlings in die Suche. Mir ist, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, ganz bewußt, dass ich viel von Dir verlange. Besonders wenn ich daran denke, dass der Druck des Ministeriums und der Eltern die Schule nicht wieder zu eröffnen sehr groß ist._

_Harry bedenke jedoch einen Punkt: Voldemorts Interesse am Hogwarts! Ich denke wir verstehen uns, wenn ich dir den Rat gebe, sobald als möglich wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Ich denke Du wirst dort alles Nötige finden, was Dir auf deinem Weg helfen wird._

_Ich habe mir aber auch erlaubt, Dir eine weiter Stütze im Kampf gegen Voldemort an die Hand zu geben. Im letzten Sommer habe ich einen alten Freund von mir kontaktiert. Er ist ein alter Schulfreund und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich Dir sage, dass es der beste Freund war den ich hatte. Nach unserer Schulzeit haben wir gemeinsam nach neuen Wegen der Magie gesucht und manch abenteuerliche Reise gemacht. Ich denke, da besonders an eine Tour nach Afrika! Aber ich schweife ab. Ich habe meinen Freund gebeten, sollte diese Situation eintreten, Dir mit Rat und Hilfe beizustehen. Nutze seine Erfahrungen und sein Wissen! _

_Damit Du nicht Gefahr läufst an den falschen Mann zu geraten, habe ich Alastor Moody und Professor Lupin gebeten zu deinem persönlichen Schutz zum ersten Treffen mitzukommen. Beide haben in Ihren Briefen Hinweise erhalten, die Dir helfen, den richtigen Mann zu erkennen. Wann und Wo Du auf Ihn treffen wirst kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen, da es ausschließlich seine Entscheidung ist. Einzig seinen Namen möchte ich Dir schon mitteilen. Er heißt:_

_**Leif Hejareson**_

_Harry, es war mir eine Ehre deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Du hast in den letzten Jahren bewiesen, das deine Eltern zurecht stolz auf dich hätten sein können. Ich wünsche Dir auf deinem Weg alles erdenklich Gute. Bedenke immer das man nur so stark ist wie man einig ist und das die Liebe eine Kraft ist, die Du nicht unterschätzen solltest._

_Dein Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry blickte auf. Eine purpurrote 5 schwebte zwischen Ihnen. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen nochmals, um sich die wichtigsten Punkte einzuprägen. Dumbledore wollte also, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt und einen neuen Aufpasser hatte er Ihm auch besorgt. Harry wurde etwas ärgerlich. Warum hatte er dies getan? Glaubte Dumbledore etwa er könnte es nicht alleine schaffen und überhaupt sagte die Prophezeiung nicht genau dieses aus? Gerade als er mit dem zweiten Lesen fertig war, gab es einen Knall und der Brief in seinen Händen ging in Flammen auf. Erschrocken ließ Harry ihn fallen. Moody und Lupin schienen genauso verwirrt zu sein wie er.

Lupin schaute ratlos zu dem Häufchen Asche, das ihre Briefe gewesen waren, hinunter und murmelte: „Leif Hejareson? Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauberer gehört der so heißt." „Nein?" ,sagte Harry ärgerlich, „dabei dachte ich, dass sie mir helfen sollen ihn zu erkennen!" „Immer mit der Ruhe, Potter!" , knurrte Moody und blickte finster in die Runde, „Dumbledore hat uns sicherlich genug Hinweise gegeben, um Ihn zu erkennen." „Richtig! Ich denke es wird kein Problem sein, wenn er erstmal vor uns steht!" warf Lupin ein. „Na gut! Aber ich werde nicht so lange warten, bis er sich bequemt sich vorzustellen." Harry blickte Lupin direkt in die Augen, „Ich werde meinen Weg auch ohne Hilfe schaffen. Ich habe keine Zeit untätig herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen!" „Du solltest auf Dumbledore hören und deinen Kopf benutzen, Potter! Übermut führt selten zum Erfolg!" zischte Moody. Harry merkte deutlich, dass die Ermahnungen, die Dumbledore in seinen Brief geschrieben hatte, auch in den Briefen an Moody und Lupin drin gestanden haben mußten. „Im Moment solltest Du jedenfalls nichts unternehmen." ,mischte sich Lupin wieder in das Gespräch ein, „Ich denke wir alle könnten jetzt eine hübsche Ablenkung gebrauchen. Dieser Zauberer wird sich schon melden und in den nächsten Tagen wird im Fuchsbau genug Trubel auf uns warten!" „Genau!" ,knurrte Moody, „nun komm´ schon. Diese kurze Pause sollten wir uns alle gönnen!" Und er drehte sich um und schritt zwischen den Obstbäumen in Richtung des Fuchsbau. Harry wollte am Liebsten noch etwas erwidern, doch es wurde Ihm ganz deutlich, dass weder Moody noch Lupin weiter über dieses Thema diskutieren wollten. Also folgte er, zusammen mit Lupin, Moody in Richtung Fuchsbau.


	4. Kapitel 3: Eine große Überraschung

**Kapitel 3: Eine große Überraschung**

Während Harry so zwischen den Obstbäumen auf den Fuchsbau zu ging, kamen ihm die Worte des Briefes immer in den Sinn. Wer war bloß dieser ominöse Zauberer, den Dumbledore zu seiner Hilfe aktiviert hatte? Es mußte doch raus zubekommen sein? Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte wie nah sie dem Fuchsbau schon gekommen waren. Erst als fast gegen einen weißen Gegenstand gelaufen war blickte er auf und staunte nicht schlecht! Der Fuchsbau hatte sich ziemlich verändert. Im ganzen Garten, der sonst so romantisch verwildert war, standen Zelte. Das einzige Mal das Harry so viele offensichtlich verzauberte Zelte gesehen hatte, war bei der Quidditch – Weltmeisterschaft gewesen. Und der große weiße Gegenstand gegen den er beinahe gelaufen war, stellt sich als großes Festzelt raus.

„Na, die Vorbereitungen scheinen ja mächtig im Gange!" schmunzelte Lupin, „Komm, Harry. Molly wartet sicherlich schon auf uns. Harry richtete den Blick auf die Küchentür und sah, das Moody, gerade eingetreten war. Sich weiter erstaunt umschauend beeilte er sich die Tür zu erreichen. Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von Ihr entfernt, als Mrs Weasley aus der Tür kam und Ihn freudestrahlend entgegen kam. „Herzlich willkommen, Harry! Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag! Komm schnell herein, alle warten schon auf Dich!" Sie schob ihn durch die offene Küchentür. Als er gerade eine Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, brach in der Küche ein gewaltiger Lärm aus. Von überallher wurde Harry mit Luftschlangen, Konfetti und Glückwünschen überhäuft. Fred und George, die beiden Weasley Zwillinge zogen ihn nun vollständig in die Küche und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. „Überraschung Harry!" schrie George „Alles Gute zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag" rief sein Bruder. „Hoffe wir haben Dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt!" Harry blickte sich um. In der kleinen Küche der Weasleys standen eine Menge bekannter strahlender Gesichter. Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt,Arthur Weasley, Hermine, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Ron und selbst Hagrid war gekommen. Aber auch eine viele Zauberer und Hexen, die Harry nicht kannte und wohl zu der Hochzeitsgesellschaft gehörten waren da und lachten und freuten sich. Harry wußte gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Einen solchen Geburtstag hatte er noch nie erlebt. Wie konnte er nur die Idee gehabt haben, erst in ein paar Tagen hierher zu kommen. „Komm setz Dich erstmal hin und nimm Dir was zu trinken, Alter!" sagte Ron und schob ihn zusammen mit Hermine an den Küchentisch. „Wir hatten schon Angst, das etwas passiert ist!" ,ereiferte sich Hermine, „weil es ja schon lange her war, das Moody und Professor Lupin aufgebrochen waren!" Harry sagte gar nichts. Er genoss nur den Trubel und die freudigen Gesichter. Als sie endlich am Küchentisch angekommen waren, nahm sich Harry ein Butterbier und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. Ja, hier war er wirklich zuhause.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Du mit dem Gedanken spielst Auror zu werden" hörte Harry die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley Shaklebolt neben sich. „Ja, stimmt!" „Freud´ mich, dass Du Interesse an diesem Beruf hast. Wenn Du also irgendwas brauchst wende Dich vertrauensvoll an mich. Keine Angst! Der Zaubereiminister kann nichts dagegen tun, wenn Du dich bewirbst. Wir Auroren sind uns da einig!" sagte Kingsley und zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu. Harry konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen und Kingsley schien ihn zu verstehen. „Ja" , sagte er leise, „wir haben von deiner Unterredung mit Rufus Scrimgeour gehört! Du hast Dich gut geschlagen. Du kannst mir glauben, wir waren alle nicht davon überzeugt das Stan Shunpike ein Todesser sein soll. Aber der Minister wollte Ergebnisse und hat das Büro so unter Druck gesetzt, dass einige eingeknickt sind. Kein Ruhmesblatt, aber im Moment bittere Realität!" Kingsley Shaklebolt sah mit müden und traurigen Augen auf Harry hinab und man merkte ihm an das er lange keinen richtigen Schlaf gefunden hatte. „Aber nun wollen wir erstmal feiern", rief Tonks und sah Kingsley neckisch an, „Probleme wälzen wir erst in ein paar Tagen wieder!" Sie beugte sich zu Harry runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Ich glaube draußen im Flur wartet noch jemand auf Dich!" Harry sah sie fragend an, doch Tonks zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch und schob ihn in Richtung Tür. „Wo willst Du hin, Harry?" rief Ron ihm nach. Doch ehe Harry antworten konnte hatte Tonks ihn schon in den Flur geschoben und die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen. Harry drehte sich um und stand vor Ginny. Das Tier in seiner Brust begann wieder laut zu brüllen. Selbst in seine Träumen war sie nie schöner gewesen als jetzt. Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er da gestanden und sie angestarrt hatte. Sie lief auf ihn zu, er zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Und die Zeit blieb stehen. Harry konnte und wollte nachher nicht mehr sagen wie lange die Beiden eng umschlungen im Flur gestanden hatten. Es schien als wollten sie nur den Augenblick genießen und sich möglichst lange nahe sein. Plötzlich ging vorsichtig hinter den beiden die Tür auf. Harry und Ginny schnellten auseinander. Tonks kam durch die Tür rein und grinste verlegen. „Sorry, Ihr Beiden!" nuschelte sie, „aber alle wundern sich schon wo Du bist Harry. Und Ginny! Deine Mutter will irgendetwas von Dir!" „Ja, ich komme am Besten gleich mit!" antwortete Harry, dem die Unterbrechung nicht besonders lieb war. „Geh´ schon mal vor!", grinste Tonks ihn an, „ich möchte noch etwas mit Ginny besprechen." Harry sah Ginny fragend an. Doch sie hatte sich umgedreht und Tonks war zwischen sie getreten. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat zurück in die Küche.

Er sah sich um und bemerkte, das Hermine und Ron in ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertieft. Sie mußte während seines Treffens mit Ginny im Fuchsbau eingetroffen sein und hatte wie es schien auch die anderen Lehrer aus Hogwarts mitgebracht. Die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney und Firenze standen in der Küche bei verschiedenen Gruppen und schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Und noch etwas fiel Harry auf. Die Küche der Weasleys schien nun größer als vorher. Harry ging zu Hermine und Ron herüber und kam dabei an der Gruppe, bei der die Professoren Firenze und Trelawney standen, vorbei und hörte wie sie sich angeregt mit einem ihm unbekannten Zauberer unterhielten. „Isch finde esch scher gut, dasch die Schüler in der Schule beide Arten von Wahrsagen ärklärt bekommen." „Davon bin ich nun auch überzeugt!" antwortete Professor Trelawney zu Harrys Überraschung. Und Firenze ergänzte, „Sie sollen verstehen, das es nicht einen Weg zur Wahrheit gibt und die Schranken einer Rasse nicht das Verständnis dafür begrenzt!" „Wir haben im Sommer", warf Professor Trelawney ein. Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr verstehen was die Beiden im Sommer gemacht hatten, denn er wurde von einem Arm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen.

„Harryyyyy!" ,rief Fleur und umarmte ihn kräftig. „Ich bin gasch froh, dasch Du endlisch da bischt!" Und bevor er nur ein Wort sagen konnte hatte sie Harry durch die Küche gezogen und drückte ihn an dem Tisch, wo Mr. Weasley und Bill saßen, in einen Stuhl. „Isch muss Disch doch meiner Familie vorstellen", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und zeigte auf einen Zauberer neben Mr Weasley. „Dasch ist mein Papa und dort drüben sitzt meine Mutter!" Harry lächelte dem Zauberer freundlich zu und schaute dann in die Richtung der Hexe auf die Fleur wies. Er konnte sich dunkel an die Beide erinnern, denn er hatte sie während des Trimagischen Turniers schon mal gesehen. „Und wo ischt eigentlisch Gabrielle?", fragte Fleur in die Runde, „Sie wollte Disch doch auch begrüßen!" Bill und auch ihr Vater öffneten den Mund, doch Fleur wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab und verschwand auf der Suche nach ihrer Schwester. Harry lächelte verlegen und schaute Bill an. Er schien immer noch etwas mitgenommen von dem Kampf gegen Fenrir Greyback, doch er strahlte ihn an. „Sie ist etwas nervös wegen der Hochzeit am Samstag und daher kann man kein vernünftiges Wort mit ihr reden!" „Ihre Mutter war genauscho!" lachte Fleurs Vater und wandte sich dann Harry zu, „Isch habe misch noch garn nicht vorgestellt: Pierre Delacour!" Er streckte Harry die Hand über den Tisch entgegen. Harry ergriff und schüttelte sie. „Ich habe sie wiedererkannt. Wir haben uns damals beim Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts gesehen!" „Asch ja?", fragte Pierre Delacour und runzelte dabei die Stirn, „es tut misch leid. Isch war damals zu aufgeregt!" „Pierre arbeitet in der Besenproduktion!", sagte Mr Weasley zu Harry und zu Mr Delacour gewandt, „Harry ist ein ausgezeichneter Flieger, Pierre. Und obendrein ein brillanter Sucher! Er wäre als Testpilot sicher gut zu gebrauchen!" „Ja,Ja!", grinste dieser zurück, „Fleur hat misch schon davon berichtet!" Und daraufhin begannen die beide Männer eine Diskussion über den Sinn von Familienbesen und warum die Teppiche verboten bleiben sollten.

Harry war total verdattert. Eigentlich hätte es Ihn schon interessiert was Mr Delacour in der Besenproduktion so macht und die Vorstellung er könnte Testpilot für Besen sein fand er auch lustig. „Mach Dir nichts draus!", grinste Bill ihn an, „seid die Delacours bei uns angekommen sind, stecken Dad und Pierre die Köpfe zusammen und unterhalten sich. Die Beiden haben nämlich ein gemeinsames Hobby!". „Stecker?", fragte Harry grinsend. „Fast, Muggel!" antwortete Bill. „Hast Du eigentlich deine Geschenke schon ausgepackt?" „Nein! Ich wußte gar nicht das ich welche bekommen hab!" Bill grinste noch breiter und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas ziemlich wölfisches dabei zum Vorschein kam. „Na denn mal los Harry! Sie stehen auf dem Tisch hinter Ron!" Er zeigte quer durch die Küche zu dem Tisch an dem Ron, Hermine und Professor McGonagall noch immer in ihr Gespräch vertieft saßen. Harry stand auf und ging durch die Küche auf den Tisch zu. Dabei kam er an einem Servierwagen vorbei, der selbstständig durch die Küche fuhr und Getränke und Häppchen anbot. Harry nahm sich ein Butterbier, als der Wagen an ihm vorbei rollte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine fallen. „Mensch, da bist Du ja wieder Harry!" rief Ron und grinste ihn an, „hattest wohl ein etwas längeres Gespräch?" „Das uns hier nicht interessiert!" sagte Hermine schneidend und fügte dann liebenswürdig hinzu „Hast Du schon deine Geschenke gesehen, Harry?" „Deswegen bin ich ja hier herüber gekommen! Bill sagte mir das sie hier liegen!" antwortete Harry und sah interessiert in die Runde. „Herzlichen Glückwünschen, Potter!" sagte Professor McGonagall mit ihrer üblichen Stimme, „Ja, wie sie hier sehen können haben viele an ihren Ehrentag gedacht." Dabei deutete sie auf einen kleinen Tisch, der hinter Ron stand und unter den Päckchen und Paketen beinahe zusammen zu brechen schien. Sie machte einen kleinen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und er trabte auf ihn zu.

Harry grinste und begann sogleich mit dem auspacken. Von Lupin und Tonks hatte er zwei Bücher über die Geschichte des Aurorenwesen und Aurorenausbildung bekommen. Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt schenkten ihn ein kleines Feindglas, das von außen wie ein Portemonnaie aussah und erst wenn man es öffnete starrten Harry undeutliche Gesichter entgegen. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten ein riesiges Paket mit dem besten aus ihrem Zauberscherzladen zusammengepackt und der Rest der Familie schenkte ihm ein Bild mit allen drauf (bis auf Percy natürlich) und eine riesige Schachtel mit Naschereien. Hermine und Ron schenkten Harry eine Brille. „Aber die kann ganz tolle Sachen", grinste Ron und Hermine ergänzte. „Wenn Du Dir mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippst, kannst Du im Dunkeln sehen, oder Du hast ein Fernglas oder eine Lupe ! Du musst nur in die Anleitung sehen." „Mensch klasse! Vielen Dank!" sagte Harry. „Und hier ist das Geschenk der Lehrer aus Hogwarts. Wir dachten uns sie würden sich darüber besonders freuen!" sagte Professor McGonagall und fügte dann mit einem strengen Blick an: „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse. Oben auf dem Päckchen ist noch ihr üblicher Brief aus Hogwarts." Sie stand auf und bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte war sie in Gewimmel der Küche verschwunden. Harry packte das Päckchen langsam aus und Dumbledors Denkarium sowie ein kleines Kistchen mit Fläschen, in denen scheinbar Gedanken waren, kam zum Vorschein. Harry schaute sprachlos auf das Geschenk runter. „Wow!", sagte Hermine und Ron nickte nur stumm. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie es Dir überlassen! Ich hatte immer gedacht sie würden es selber brauchen." „Scheinbar sind die Lehrer der Meinung ich könnte es gebrauchen." murmelt Harry „mal sehen was im Brief steht.!"

Gerade als er Ihn öffnen will gibt es einen lauten Knall. Alle Zauberer und Hexen waren verstummt und sahen in Richtung der Eingangstür. Dort standen zwei Zauberer mit Musikinstrumenten und der Größere der Beiden verneigte sich tief und sprach: „Die Magisch Musizierenden Muffel sind froh zu diesen Festen aufzuspielen. Also frisch auf zum Tanz." Er sah zu seinem Partner, zählte leise bis drei und dann begannen sie mit einem lustigen mitreißenden Lied über Dieter, den drolligen dänischen Dreizackdrachen. Viele der Anwesenden klatschten und begannen sich in der Mitte der Küche zum Tanz zu versammeln. Plötzlich war Mrs Weasley neben Harry und hatte ihm an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Harry wollte gerade protestieren, doch Mrs Weasley hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie schwang ihn über die Tanzfläche und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Als die beiden Zaubermusiker ihr Lied beendet hatten, hoffte Harry er könnte nun der tanzwütigen Mrs Weasley entgehen. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Bevor das nächste Lied begann hatte sich Tonks Harry geschnappt und weiter ging der wilde Tanz. Als Harry sich nach dem etwa neunten Tanz von Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle trennen konnte und erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sank war er sich sicher, das seine Tanzpartnerinnen sich diesen Plan sicherlich vorher ausgedacht hatten.

Er nahm sich ein Butterbier und blickte aus dem Fenster. Das Morgenrot kroch schon langsam über den Himmel und es wurde heller. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich sehr müde und er sah sich in der Küche um. Er suchte Ron, um Ihn zu fragen, ob er wie immer oben in seinem Zimmer schlafen würde. Seine Augen suchten die Küche ab und fanden Ron auf der Tanzfläche und mit Hermine. Doch was dann passierte ließ Harry den Mund weit offen stehen. Ron nahm Hermine ganz fest in den Arm und die Beiden küssten sich.


	5. Kapitel 4: Tauben, Gnome und ein Schwur

**Kapitel 4: Tauben, Gnome und ein Schwur**

Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen welche seiner Gefühle zuerst dagewesen waren. Das Gefühl der Freude oder das der Überraschung oder beide gleichzeitig. Er hatte nur mit offenen Mund dagestanden bis Tonks ihn von der Seite angesprochen hatte. „Du solltest den Mund lieber schließen, damit dir nicht noch etwas hineinfliegen kann." Sie grinste und Harry schloss schnell den Mund. „Seit...Ron...ich...wann...Hermine" stammelte Harry und blickte von Tonks zu den Beiden, die sich immer noch küssten, hin und zurück. „Wenn Du mich gerade fragen wolltest, seit wann die Beiden zusammen sind, dann bin ich auch überfragt." sagte Tonks lachend und ruhig fuhr sie dann fort. „Die Beiden sind auch heute erst in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Ron war Anfang der Woche zu Hermine gefahren um sie abzuholen. Er sollte auch noch etwas für seine Mutter in London erledigen. Am Abend als Molly schon ziemlich nervös war und mich schon bitten wollte nach den Beiden zu suchen, kam dann eine Eule. Sie würden noch ein paar Tage bei Hermines Eltern im Ferienhaus bleiben und sie seinen rechtzeitig zurück." Harry hatte aufgehört hin und her zu schauen sondern grinste nun sehr bereit. Im ersten Moment hatte er nicht gewußt wie er es finden sollte, doch nun fand er es nur klasse. „Aber ich sollte Dir eigentlich etwas von Molly sagen." fuhr Tonks genauso breit grinsend fort, „Sie sagte wenn Du müde bist, sei in Rons Zimmer ein Bett für dich vorbereitet." Harry nickte und fühlte sich wieder sehr müde. „Danke!" murmelte er „ich will auch dringend dorthin!" „Das kann ich dir glauben!" sagte Tonks nun sehr ernst, „ich hoffe Du schläfst gut, denn ich will nachher noch ein paar Worte mit Dir wechseln!" Harry sah sie überrascht an. Tonks sah wieder einmal wie Ginnys große Schwester aus und sie sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Was...? Habe ich...! Wenn ja, dann..." stammelte Harry „Das hat Zeit bis morgen! Gute Nacht!" sagte sie forsch und drehte sich um und ging. Harry sah ihr nach und runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er getan, das Tonks so ernst wurde. Doch es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Er spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihm nun langsam die Beine hoch kroch und wandte sich um und ging in Rons Zimmer zum schlafen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch, dachte er über die Geschehnisse des Abends nach. Eigentlich war es ein toller Geburtstag gewesen. Er hatte eine Menge Geschenke bekommen und Ginny...! Ginny! Harry fiel es wie schuppen von den Augen. WO war sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewesen. Seit ihrem Treffen im Flur hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Das Tier in Harrys Brust, das sich immer meldete wenn er an Ginny dachte, brüllte laut. Doch diesmal war es wütend auf ihn. Wo war sie gewesen? Warum hatte er nicht nach ihr gesucht? Warum war sie nicht dazugekommen nach ihrem Treffen im Flur? Er war oben an Rons Zimmer angekommen und trat ein. Das Zimmer sah immer noch so aus, wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte. An der Wand hingen die Poster der Chudley Cannons. Harry stutzte, denn neben daneben hing ein Foto von Ron mit dem Quiddich-Pokal und als er sich weiter umsah bemerkte er einen Bilderrahmen neben Rons Bett. Er trat näher und sah Hermine die ihm fröhlich aus dem Rahmen entgegen winkte. Harry mußte wieder breit grinsen. Irgendwie war er zwar etwas beleidigt, dass die beiden ihm gegenüber nie nur irgendeine kleine Andeutung gemacht hatten, doch die Freude war stärker. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und er fühlte sich sehr müde. Schnell zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Als er einschlief dachte er wieder an Ginny und wie komisches es war, dass er sie den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen hatte.

Als Harry aufwachte war es schon hell und seine Uhr zeigte ihm, das er bis zum späten Nachmittag geschlafen hatte. Er richtete sich im Bett auf und sah, das Ron in seinem Bett friedlich schlief. Harrys Magen knurrte und so zog er sich leise an und stieg die Treppe runter in die Küche. Auf der halben Treppe traf er auf Charlie, der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Küche machte. "Morgen Harry!", sagte er gähnend, "Bist Du auch aus dem Bett gefallen wie ich? Die Zwillinge schnarchen so laut, dass ich sie selbst unter meiner Drachenkappe gehört habe." Er hielt die Kappe hoch und Harry sah , das sie aus Drachenhaut bestand und über die Ohren reichte. "Nein", sagte Harry und mußte selber gähnen, "ich bin ganz alleine aufgewacht. Habe nicht einmal bemerkt, als Ron zu Bett gegangen ist." Sie waren an der Küche angekommen und als Harry die Tür öffnete sagte Charlie: "Ich hätte gestern nicht soviel mit Hagrid trinken sollen! Es war sehr lustig, aber er verträgt doch sehr viel mehr als ich. Hoffentlich hat Mum noch etwas von dem Zaubertrank gegen Kopfschmerzen." Als sie die Küche betraten hatte Harry erwartet ein totales Durcheinander zu sehen, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung war alles sauber und rein. Nur ein großer haariger schnarchender Berg am Küchentisch war von der Feier übriggeblieben. Als Harry sich so umschaute spürte er einen harten Schlag in seinen Magen. "HARRRRRYYYYY POOOTTTERRR! Dobby ist überglücklich ihn hier zu sehen!" "Hallo Dobby!" sagte Harry, der sich aus der Umarmung des kleinen Hauselfen befreite. "was machst Du denn hier." "Dobby ist gekommen um zu helfen." quiekte Dobby glücklich, "Dobby hat mitbekommen wie Professor McGonagall zu Professor Flitwick sagte sie wüßte nicht wie Mrs Weasley die ganze Arbeit der Hochzeit schaffen solle und das sie Hilfe bräuchte. Daraufhin hat Dobby zu Professor McGonagall gesagt, er könnte mit ein paar Hauselfen aus Hogwarts kommen und helfen, wenn sie es nur wünschte. Und hier sind wir." "Das ist ja eine tolle Idee, Dobby!" sagte Harry und blickte auf den Hauselfen herunter. "Da wird sich Mrs Weasley bestimmt sehr freuen!" Als er sich Dobby richtig besah, stellte er fest, das Dobby an seinen Elfenhüten, die Hermine gestrickt hatte, eine Plakette stecken hatte. "Was ist denn das für eine Plakette, Dobby! "Dobby ist jetzt der Chef der Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Er ist zwar frei aber auch sehr fleißig und Professor McGonagall meinte so etwas sollte belohnt werden." Dobbys grinste Harry an und reckte sich damit er noch etwas größer aussah. Eine weitere Hauselfe näherte sich Dobby verneigte sich und sagte „Mr Dobby, Sir! Wir haben das Frühstück vorbereitet und werden jetzt die Einkäufe machen." „Danke Ronnie!" sagte Dobby und wandte sich Harry zu, „Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby muß nun weiterarbeiten, denn es gibt noch viel zu tun. Das Frühstück steht gleich auf dem Tisch!" Und bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte verschwand Dobby mit Ronnie durch die Tür in den Garten. Verwundert setzte sich Harry an den Küchentisch, an dem auch Charlie schon Platz genommen hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später war der Tisch mit den tollsten Leckereien gefüllt. Harry und Charlie luden ihre Teller auf und ließen es sich schmecken. „Hey Hagrid!", rief Charlie nach dem zweiten Teller, „Hagrid! Wach auf! Du verpasst das ganze Frühstück!" Dabei stupste er den haarigen Berg neben sich am Küchentisch kräftig an. Jetzt erst merkte Harry, das der Berg in Wirklichkeit Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Tiere war. Langsam kam Leben in den Berg und Hagrids Stimme drang gequält daraus hervor: „Was´n los! Kann man hier nicht etwas schlafen!" „Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen!", lachte Charlie und stupste Hagrid weiter, während er ein Toast mit Orangenmarmelade verdrückte. „Ja, Ja ist ja gut! Ich bin schon wach!", murmelte Hagrid und hob seinen Kopf, „Morg´n Charlie, Morg´n Harry! Hab wohl gestern etwas viel vom französischen Wein probiert! Moment bin gleich wieder da." Er stand rasch auf und lief schnell nach draußen in den Garten. Charlie sah ihm grinsend nach und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Wenn er heute Morgen schon so verkatert ist möchte ich nicht wissen wie es morgen Abend wird!" Er nahm sich noch etwas Rührei und fügte dann kauend hinzu: „Naja, ich darf mich ja eigentlich nicht so dicke tun. Bin ja auch nicht richtig fit. Was meinst Du Harry nachher eine kleine Partie Quidditch? Ron und Ginny sind bestimmt dabei und wer weiß, wer sich unter den Verwandten von Fleur noch so findet!" Harry hatte große Lust und nickte Charlie zu. Zum Reden war sein Mund zu voll. Hagrid kam durch Tür zurück in die Küche und setzte sich neben Charlie. An seinem Platz erschien die große Tasse bis zum Rand gefüllt mit dampfenden Kaffee. „Ahhh! Das tut gut!" stöhnte Hagrid und nahm einen großen Schluck „Sag mal habt ihr gestern mit Ginny gesprochen? Ich hab sie den ganzen Abend nich gesehn!" Harrys Tier schrie wieder laut auf und er hatte das Gefühl man würde ihn abwechselnd in heißes und kaltes Wasser tauchen. „Nein hab ich nicht!" sagte Charlie und runzelte die Stirn, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist sie seit Tagen nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Vielleicht ist ihr der ganze Trubel mit der Hochzeit zuviel!"

Er nahm sich etwas Kürbissaft bevor er weiter sprach: „Wisst ihr, Fleur macht einen ziemlichen Aufstand und meine und ihre Mutter mischen da auch noch kräftig mit. Vorgestern mußten Ginny und Gabrielle zwei Stunden lang Kleider anprobieren und damit auf und abgehen und gestern sollten sie mit Fleur in die Winkelgasse um alles beim Friseur zu besprechen." Charlie grinste, „Tja sie konnte es halt nicht wie Ron machen, der sich einfach abgesetzt hat." „Ach so!" muffelte Hagrid und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Harry war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht allein der Grund war, aber er wollte die Begründung nur zu gerne glauben, denn es besänftigte das Tier in seiner Brust. Charlie schien ihn über seine Tasse hinweg zu beobachten, sagte aber nichts sondern begann mit Hagrid ein Gespräch über Norbert. Harry lehnte sich satt zurück und war ziemlich froh, das Charlie keine Fragen stellte. Er hätte keine Antwort darauf gehabt. In den letzten Tagen im Ligusterweg hatte er sich oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde wieder auf Ginny zu treffen und gestern Abend war es fast so gewesen. Doch innerlich tobte ein Kampf zwischen dem was er wollte und dem was er für richtig hielt.

Plötzlich schlug sich Hagrid gegen den Kopf und rief: „Mensch Harry! Das hätte ich bei all dem Wein gestern fast vergessen!" Er fing an in seinem Mantel zu kramen und zog ein ziemlich rambuniertes Päckchen hervor. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Hoffe Du kannst es brauchen. Hat nämlich meinem alten Vater gehört und der ist viel rum gekommen mußt Du wissen." „Ähh, Danke Hagrid!" sagte Harry und packte das Paket aus. Es war ein Buch. Atlanticus Kartenalmanach Britanniens und Irlands stand auf dem Deckel und als Harry es aufschlug sah er eine Karte von London in der alle Muggelstrassen aber auch die geheimen Orte der Zaubererwelt zu sehen waren. Die nächste Seite zeigte eine Karte von Cornwell und die darauffolgende eine von Hogwarts und seiner Umgebung. „Wenn du auf die einzelnen Gebäude mit deinem Zauberstab tippst bekommst Du eine Detailansicht" erklärte Hagrid. „Dachte mir Du könntest es gut gebrauchen!" „Jaa, vielen Dank, Hagrid! Der ist wirklich ziemlich praktisch!" antwortete Harry und Hagrid grinste. Danach wandte er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit Charlie zu. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen um einen kleinen Spaziergang im Garten zu machen, als Lupin und Tonks aus dem Garten in die Küche traten. Die beiden sahen sehr ausgeschlafen aus und Lupin setzte sich neben Charlie. „Wunderschönen guten Morgen Harry! Ich hoffe Du hast gut geschlafen!" sagte er und Tonks fragte: „Wo möchtest Du denn den hin?" „Sehr gut danke!" antwortete Harry, „Ich möchte in den Garten einen kleinen Spaziergang machen!" „Ich komm mit!" sagte Tonks, „aber lasst mir was vom Frühstück über." Sie ging mit Harry aus der Küchentür, während Lupin dem Gespräch von Charlie und Hagrid folgte.

Sie gingen ein Stück schweigend neben einander her. Harry beobachtete einen Gnom, den kichernd einen Seidenschal hinter sich herzog, als Tonks plötzlich sagte. „Ich würde mal gerne wissen wie du dir das weiter vorstellst?" „Was?", fragte Harry, der von Heftigkeit in Tonks Stimme überrascht war. „Was wohl!" antwortete Tonks „Deine Beziehung zu Ginny, natürlich!" In Harrys Brust brüllte das Tier und er wurde wütend vor Scham un Ärger. Was hatte Tonks sein Verhältnis zu Ginny zu interessieren, deshalb antwortete er barsch: „Ich weiß nicht was es dich angeht?" Doch er merkte sehr schnell, das er bei Tonks mit dieser Antwort an die falsche Adresse geraten war. „Was es mich angeht?" sagte sie und blickte ihn wütend an: „Nun, Harry dir scheint nicht ganz klar zu sein was Du mit deinen Worten so ausgelöst hast." Harry war etwas verwirrt, was sollte er gesagt haben. „Ginny lieb Dich und sie würde alles für dich tun. Also wird sie auch auf dich warten während DU meinst den Helden spielen zu müssen. Aber hast du dich jemals gefragt, wie sehr sie leidet?" Tonks schnaubte und fuhr dann fort: „Warum glaubst Du war sie denn gestern den ganzen Abend nicht da und wollte Dich nur im Flur treffen?" Harry ging langsam ein Licht auf „Ich muß sie schützen!" sagte er während das Tier in seiner Brust ihn für diese Antwort aus buhte „Gerade weil ich sie liebe und sie nicht gefährden möchte. Glaubst Du vielleicht mir macht es Spaß!" „Glaubst du wirklich er erfährt nicht welche Gefühle du für sie hast. Harry ich hätte Dich wirklich für schlauer gehalten." Tonks schien nicht mehr wütend, sondern sah ihn mitleidig an „Männer, immer meinen sie den Helden spielen zu müssen. Da kannst Du dich mit Lupin zusammen tun. Der tickt auch so." „Das hat mit Heldentum nix zu tun!" erwiderte Harry, „doch wenn sie wegen mir in Gefahr gerät, wußte ich nicht was ich tun sollte!" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf „Du hast nichts verstanden. Sie war schon einmal in Gefahr wegen Dir. Hast du das vergessen!" Tonks ließ sich auf die Mauer zum Obstgarten nieder. „Ich glaube du unterschätzt Ginny! Nochmal: Hast Du dich schon mal gefragt ob sie Dir nicht von nutzen sein könnte?" Harry sah Tonks aufgebracht an „Nein, Tonks Du scheinst da was nicht zu verstehen! Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht und ich weiß das die Situation nicht angenehm ist. Lord Voldemort will mich und er wird alles tun mich zu bekommen. Ginny wäre da eine leichte Beute!" Tonks schwieg und ließ mit dem Zauberstab kleine Steine durch die Luft tanzen. „Harry, ich will dir keine Vorhaltungen machen!" „Nein?" Harry schrie beinahe, aber eigentlich versuchte er das Tier in seiner Brust zum schweigen zu bringen. „Nein!" erwiderte Tonks leise, „aber über eine Sache solltest du nachdenken. Wer hat Dir in der Mysteriumsabteilung geholfen und war auch letzten Frühsommer dabei! Sie kann mehr als Du glaubst. Und was ist mit Hermine?" „Was soll mit Hermine sein?" „Soll sie nun auch zu Hause sitzen, nur weil Ron und sie zusammen sind. Und glaubst du Hermine würde es machen?" „Das ist etwas ganz anderes!" „Wirklich?" fragte Tonks mit einem Lächeln „ich glaube Du solltest doch nochmal darüber nachdenken!" Sie stand auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zurück zur Küche.

Harry blickte ihr wütend nach. Mit welchem Recht mischte sie sich in seine Beziehungen ein. Glaubte sie vielleicht er würde sich keine Gedanken machen. Vor lauter Ärger zerfieselte er mit seinem Zauberstab die Blätter eines Nahen Busches. Ein Gnom steckte seinen Kopf unter dem Busch hervor und drohte ihm mit seiner Faust. Langsam ging Harry an der Mauer entlang auf den Ausgang des Garten zu. Tonks hatte ja keine Ahnung wie es war zu wissen was er wußte und doch spürte er ganz tief in sich, das sie recht hatte. Er war am Ende des Garten angekommen und drehte sich um. Der Fuchsbau und das Zeltlager um ihn herum wurden von der Morgensonne beschienen. „Ich brauche Ruhe!", dachte Harry erschöpft, „Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf." Und während er das dachte öffnete er die Gartenpforte und trat auf den Weg hinaus.

Das Gasthaus lag an einer alten Passstraße, die aber seit es den modernen Straßentunnel gab nicht mehr benutzt wurde. In den Sommermonaten kamen nur ein paar Touristen, die auf den alten Strassen die Gegend erkundeten, daran vorbei. Aber keiner von ihnen hätte mehr als einen Blick auf die verfallene Ruine geworfen. Bei den Bauern in der Gegend war das alte Gasthaus nur als das Spukhaus bekannt und sie versuchten dem Haus nie besonders nahe zu kommen und in den Pups in der Umgebung konnte manch schauerliche Geschichte hören, denn im „Die Sieben Todsünden", so hieß das Gasthaus nämlich früher, war es zu den seltsamsten Begebenheiten gekommen.

Der Morgen dämmerte gerade über die Bergrücken als ein schlanker schwarzhaariger Mann plötzlich auf der Straße erschien. Er blickte sich eilends um und trat auf das Gasthaus zu. Bevor er die Tür öffnete schaute er nochmals hinter sich und trat dann schnell ein. Der Schankraum war dunkel und wurde nur von Kerzen erleuchtet. An den Tischen saßen Leute in dunklen Umhängen, so dass man Ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und redeten miteinander. Keiner der Gäste schien ihn zu beachten. Der Mann blickte sich um und trat dann an den Tresen wo ein kleiner, dicker und schmierig aussehender Wirt gerade ein Glas polierte. Der Mann beugte sich über den Tresen und flüsterte dem Wirt etwas zu, woraufhin dieser stumm mit dem Kopf zu einem Tisch in eine der Ecken des Schankraums deutete. Danach stellte er ihm ein Glas mit Elfenwein auf den Tresen und ging an das andere Ende des Tresens. Der Mann nahm das Glas, drehte sich um und ging auf den Tisch zu. An diesem saßen zwei Gestalten. Als der Mann den Tisch erreichte sagte die kleiner der beiden Gestalten: „Du hast ziemlichen Mut hier so öffentlich aufzutauchen, Snape!" „Wenn es einen Ort in ganz Britannien gibt in den sich kein Ministeriumszauberer traut dann hier!", zischte Snape und funkelte die Gestalt an, „Und das weißt du ganz genau, Bellatrix, sonst wärst Du wohl hier auch nicht aufgetaucht! Wie ich sehe scheint Fenrir den Ort auch nicht für so gefährlich halten!" Fenrir Greyback grinste und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Wolfszähne. „Der dunkle Lord!", sagte er, „schickt uns. Er will wissen ob an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist." „Welche Gerüchte?" zischte Snape „Das weißt Du ganz genau!" fuhr ihn Bellatrix Lestrange an, „Du sollst einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten haben, was bedeutet das er nicht tot ist wie Du behauptet." Sie blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Snape trank ein Schluck von seinem Glas und antwortete dann mit kalter Stimme: „Das Du mir nicht traust kann ich ja noch verstehen, Bellatrix. Aber das Du deinem eigenen Neffen und drei weiteren Todessern nicht traust wundert mich schon!" „Wer sagt denn das ich ihm nicht traue!" warf sie wütend ein. „Ich sage das!",zischte Snape, „denn wie kommt es sonst, das der dunkle Lord dich und den Schoßhund hier schickt, um mich über Dinge zu befragen, die ich ihm schon längst erläutert habe!" „Du hast nur berichtet, dass Du es warst der Dumbledore getötet hast! Was auch die Anderen bestätigen, doch nun sollst Du einen Brief von ihm bekommen haben, was für einen toten Mann sehr schwer sein muss!" Snape musterte sie geringschätzig, nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Glas und sagte dann gefährlich leise: „Ich hätte Dich für klüger gehalten! Wenn er nicht Tod ist warum bin ich dann noch am Leben? Du selbst warst dabei als ich deiner Schwester den Schwur gab. Aber es scheint als sollte ich jetzt schon von dem Brief berichten, auch wenn ich vorhatte dies dem dunklen Lord bald selbst zu sagen!" Er strich sich die fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort bevor Bellatrix etwas sagen konnte „Der Brief, den ich bekommen habe stammt von Dumbledore. Er ist jedoch, wie ich herausfinden konnte, nicht von ihm direkt versandt worden. Vielmehr scheint sein Testamentwahrer dafür in Frage zu kommen. Und dieser ist, wie ich seit heute Morgen weiß, niemand anderer als Remus Lupin!" Er machte eine Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu beobachten. Fenrirs Augen glühten auf und auch Bellatrix hob die Augenbrauen. „In dem Brief ermahnt mich Dumbledore weiter für die Sache des Ordens zu kämpfen und treu zu Hogwarts zu stehen!" Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „Es war also nichts anderes als die letzten Worte und Ermahnungen eines alten Narren!" Er nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Wein und schaute in die Runde. „Wie kannst Du sicher sein, dass Lupin den Brief nicht gelesen hat?" fragte Fenrir eisig „Ich bin mir sicher und das sollte dir genügen! Beweise bin ich Dir nicht schuldig!" „Wo ist der Brief?", warf Bellatrix schneidend ein, „Können wir einen Blick darauf werfen, nur um sicher zu gehen, das Du auch alles erzählt hast!" „Der Brief war mit einem Selbstzerstörungszauber belegt und das ist auch der Grund warum ich glaube, das Lupin den Brief nicht gelesen hat, Fenrir!" Fenrir und Bellatrix warfen sich zweifelnde Blicke zu. „Und es gibt keine Kopien davon?" fragte Fenrir „Nein, soviel ich herausgefunden habe, sind noch andere Zauberer mit Briefen bedacht worden. Überall passierte das gleiche! Ich denke deshalb nicht, das er Kopien aufbewahrt hat." Bellatrix schien immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt von Snapes Worten „Ich traue Dir nicht Snape! Das habe ich nie getan!" sagte sie gefährlich, „Wir werden dem dunklen Lord von deinen Aussagen berichten, aber ich denke er wird sie gerne nochmals von Dir selber hören wollen!" Sie machte eine Pause und blickte sich um, danach sagte sie zu Fenrir „Ich glaube es wird nun Zeit den nächsten Punkt unseres Treffens zu besprechen." Fenrir nickte und wandte sich an Snape „Wie Du sicher gehört hast scheint das Ministerium auf die Beteuerungen von Minerva McGonagall zu hören und Hogwarts wieder eröffnen zu wollen. Da wir Dich als Spion verloren haben, will der dunkle Lord nun einen neuen Spion in Hogwarts haben." „Und wie kann ich dem dunklen Lord dabei helfen!" fragte Snape leise. „Du sollst ihm helfen die geeignete Person dafür auszuwählen!" antwortete Bellatrix, „Ich bin zwar der Meinung, das er dir nicht trauen sollte, doch er hat uns aufgetragen, das Du ihm diese Information beschaffen sollst!" „Also, wer könnte dafür in Frage kommen!" fragte Fenrir wissbegierig. „Dies werde ich dem dunklen Lord persönlich sagen!" antwortet Snape eisig „und damit haben wir wohl nichts mehr zu besprechen." Fenrir schüttelte den Kopf doch Bellatrix sagte „Nicht so schnell! Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen an dich!" Snape wandte den Kopf zu Bellatrix und lächelte hämisch „Ich will wissen, wo Du Dich und meinen Neffen versteckst!" „Snapes Lächeln wurde noch breiter „Das ist noch eine Information, die nur den dunklen Lord und mich was angeht!" sagte er knapp, „und natürlich seine Mutter. Wenn sie dir nichts gesagt hat, wird sie ihre Gründe haben." Bellatrix wurde weiß vor Zorn und Wut „Ich warne dich Snape. Treib es nicht zu weit!" Snape lächelte immer noch und sagte dann „Ich weiß das Du kein Interesse an familiären Banden hast und wie Du es schon bei deinen Cousins bewiesen hast. Draco ist in Sicherheit und glaube mir er zweifelt nicht an unserer Sache, wie andere aus deiner Familie. Ich bin persönlich vom dunklen Lord mit seiner Ausbildung beauftragt worden und damit hast Du schon mehr Informationen erhalten als Dir gut tut!" Snape nippte an seinem Glas und sah sie herausfordernd an. Bellatrix sagte jedoch nichts und blickte ihn nur zornerfüllt an. „Wir gehen, Fenrir!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, „wir sollten den dunklen Lord nicht warten lassen!" Fenrir nickte Snape zu und erhob sich. „Ich behalte Dich im Auge!" raunte sie Snape beim Aufstehen zu und warf sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf. Danach gingen die beiden zum Ausgang, öffneten die Tür und verschwanden. Snape blickte den beiden nicht nach. Langsam trank er sein Glas leer, griff in seinen Umhang und holte ein paar Münzen aus der Tasche, die er auf den Tisch warf. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen blickte er sich abrupt nochmals um, als habe er das Gefühl jemand würde ihn beobachten. Dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand. In einer dunklen Ecke ganz in der Nähe des Tisches an dem das Treffen stattgefunden hatte, blickte regte sich eine Gestalt. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, an dem Stuhl neben ihr lehnte ein langer Stab und auf der Lehne saß ein großer Adler.

Harry wanderte durch die Straßen des Dorfes Ottery St. Catchpole, das in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus lag. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und sah nicht wohin er ging. Als er auf dem Dorfplatz kam, der in der Mitte einen eine kleine Rasenfläche hatte auf dem ein Kriegerdenkmal stand, setzte er sich auf eine Bank. Er war nicht mehr so wütend, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, dar er den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, doch konnte er sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das Tonks recht hatte. Er blickte sich um und sah ein paar Kindern zu die auf der Rasenfläche Fußball spielten. Die Sonne war nun hoch am Himmel und es war angenehm warm. Alles war friedlich und niemand hier schien sich Sorgen zu machen im Angesicht dessen was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Wenn ich kein Zauberer wäre, dachte Harry würde ich vielleicht auch Fußball spielen und diese Last, die er auf seinen Schultern spürte, wäre nicht vorhanden. Du kannst deinen Leben nicht ändern, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, dein Weg ist vorgezeichnet und Du mußt ihm folgen. Richtig, dachte er, ich muß dem Weg folgen. Aber genau aus diesem Grund musste er Ginny schützen. „Keiner kann ruhig leben, bei der Bedrohung die von Voldemort ausgeht, hörte Harry die Stimme von Dumbledore in seinem Kopf dröhnen. Ja schon, aber ich kann sie etwas mindern, wenn ich sie verleugne. Diesen inneren Dialog führte Harry nun schon den ganzen Weg vom Fuchsbau bis hierher. Und doch wollte er die grausame Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte sie schützen, wollte sie behüten, wollte das was ihm wichtig war verstecken. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!" sagte er laut vor sich hin. „Doch es gibt hier viele Wege!" sagte eine träumerische Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich blitzartig um. „Loona! Was machst Du denn hier!" Loona Lovegood stand hinter ihm und blickte ihn verträumt an. Harry sah das sie Muggelsachen trug, doch selbst in denen wirkte sie komisch. „Ich wollte mich ein wenig hinsetzen und lesen. Ich komme nämlich öfters her, wenn mein Vater in der Redaktion ist, weißt Du." Und sie setzte sich neben Harry. „Wohnst Du auch hier in der Nähe? Das hast DU nie erzählt!" „Nein, ich bin bei den Weasleys zur Hochzeit eingeladen und habe nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht." Loona blickte ihn an und sagte dann „ Davon hat Ginny erzählt. Sie hat mich auch eingeladen. Weißt Du eigentlich, das sie dich sehr liebt und du ihr sehr weggetan hast." Harry kannte Loonas Art Dinge direkt auszusprechen, doch er war gerade nicht in der Stimmung, sein Gefühlsleben mit Loona Lovegood zu besprechen. „Du nicht auch noch!", stöhnte er „Tu mir einen Gefallen Loona und verschone mich damit!" „Also hör mal!", sagte Loona und zu Harrys Überraschung war das träumerische aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. „Ich wollte es Dir ja nur erzählen. Manchmal merkt man es nicht, weil man zu sehr in Gedanken ist und dann braucht man einen Stoß von außen, wie mein Vater immer sagt." „Ich habe keine Lust darüber zu reden, Loona!" sagte Harry und ohne zu wissen warum fuhr er fort, „Glauben denn alle ich würde das nur wegen meines Egos machen. Ich kann nichts dafür, das Voldemort mich töten will. Und er wird alles tun um diese Ziel zu erreichen. Du warst ja letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts dabei! Glauben denn alle Ginny sei mir egal und deshalb würde ich das tun? Ich liebe Sie und sie ist das Beste was mir in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Doch das werde ich, wenn wir weiter zusammen sind. Und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich habe schon zu viele Menschen verloren, die mir lieb und teuer waren! Doch man will mich ja nicht verstehen." Es war alles aus ihm herausgesprudelt. All die Gedanken, die er im Kopf hatte, all das was er fühlte. Er hatte es alles gesagt und war dabei immer lauter geworden. Loona blickte ihn an und sagte nichts. Harry wurde etwas leiser bevor er weiter sprach „Ich weiß das sie eine gute Hexe ist und das sie sich auch selbst verteidigen kann. Ich habe es ja nun oft genug gesehen. Natürlich hätte ich sie lieber an meiner Seite, doch es ist für sie schon ohne mich risikoreich genug, warum also noch etwas drauflegen. Aber..." Harry holte Luft und merkte was er alles gesagt hatte „Tschuldigung! Ich..." „Du wolltest mir das eigentlich nicht erzählen" sagte Loona immer noch ohne den träumerischen Ton in ihrer Stimme und als fortfuhr lächelte sie „aber Du hast es getan. Ich glaube Du solltest mal deinen Kopf ausschalten und mit dem Herzen denken. Das führt nämlich eher zum Ziel." Und mit ihrer üblichen Stimmlage fügte sie hinzu „Das sagt nämlich immer meine Tante Amordiana. Sie braut die besten Liebestränke mußt Du wissen." Harry sah sie an und das Tier in seiner Brust klatsche Laut Beifall bei ihren Worten. „Ich muß los, sonst machen sich die Weasleys noch Sorgen!" sagte er und stand abrupt auf. „Wir sehen uns am Samstag." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Während Harry zurückging kreisten seine Gedanken weiter um das Thema. Wollten sie ihn nicht verstehen oder verstand er sie nicht. Aber langsam und schleichend setzte sich der Gedanke in Harrys Kopf fest, das Loona und Tonks recht hatten. Und ein wenig schämte er sich für seine Haltung. Er traute Ginny eine Menge zu und umso mehr sich der Gedanken durchsetzte, umso deutlicher wurde ihm das seine Haltung egoistisch war. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch am See in Hogwarts. Es viel ihm auf, dass sie zwar Verständnis für seine Haltung zeigte, aber eine andere Entscheidung besser gefunden hätte.

Als der Fuchsbau in Sichtweite kam, sah er das eine Gruppe am Gartentor stand und miteinander redetet. Umso näher er kam, desto deutliche konnte er Ron, Hermine und Tonks sehen. Er sah das sie ihn entdeckt hatten und auf ihn warteten. Und als er in Rufweite war hörte er Ron rufen „Wo warst du denn Alter! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und überall nach Dir gesucht!" Harry antwortet nicht, sondern beschleunigte nur seine Schritte. Als er am Gartentor ankam sah ihn Tonks mit ernsten Gesicht an „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden Harry! Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Remus, Charlie und Hagrid suchen dich auf der anderen Seite vom Obstgarten." „Ich wollte allein sein!" antwortete Harry knapp „Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte wohl was sagen sollen!" „Ganz bestimmt hättest Du das tun sollen!" sagte Tonks ärgerlich, „Ich muss Dir nicht sagen welche Gefahren im Moment auf dich lauern." „Nein mußt Du nicht!" gab Harry barsch zurück, „aber nach deiner Ansprache vorhin, mußte ich einfach mal allein sein!" Harry sah befriedigt das Tonks zusammenzuckte „Ich...Du..." stammelte sie „Ich glaub ich sag den anderen Bescheid! Bitte Harry, sag das nächste Mal ein Wort." Sie drehte sich um und ging auf das Haus zu, dabei hob sie ihren Zauberstab und ein Patronus in Form eines Wolfes erschien. „Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an, „Was hatte Tonks Dir den vorhin erzählt, das Du deine Ruhe brauchtest?" Harry sah von Ron zu Hermine, die ihn fragend anblickten. „Es dauert etwas länger!" sagte er matt und erzählte den beiden alles. Er erzählte von seinen Gedanken und von dem was Tonks und Loona gesagt hatten. Als er geendet hatte sah ihn Hermine lange an.

Doch bevor sie eine Antwort geben konnte sagte Ron: „Ich kann Dich gut verstehen. Und ich finde Du hast ganz recht, wenn Du Ginny raushalten willst. Sie ist noch zu jung." Harry sah ihn verwundert an und Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Doch Ron schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich will ja auch nicht, das Hermine in Gefahr gerät und deswegen würd´ ich sie in Zukunft auch nicht mitnehmen!" Nun war Harry völlig verdattert. Hatte Ron ihm eigentlich zugehört? Hermine blickte Ron ziemlich entrüstet an „Und ich habe wohl nichts mehr zu melden!", fuhr sie ihn an, „Ich habe mich also deinem Willen beugen, Ronald Weasley?" „Na hör mal, Hermine!", antwortete Ron bestimmt, „es ist doch so wie Harry sagt: Ich liebe Dich und will nicht, das Dir was passiert und somit ist es doch das Beste, wenn ich dich nicht mitnehme wenn Harry und ich gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen! Das verstehst DU doch, oder?" „"Das einzige was ich höre ist, das Du ein alter Macho bist und Du kannst mir glauben, das ich nicht zurückbleiben werde, wenn es los geht!" Sie funkelte Ron böse an und Harry dachte das, wenn sie es könnte, sie Funken aus ihren Augen sprühen lassen würde. „Aber Hermine!", erwiderte Ron etwas verstört, „ich dachte du verstehst das!" „Nein tu ich nicht!", erwiderte sie schnippisch, „Du scheinst mir ja nichts zu zutrauen! Also wenn das deine Meinung von mir ist, dann weiß ich nicht warum wir zusammen sind!" Ron schluckte „Aber Harry denkt das doch auch! Oder, Alter?" Harry wollte ihm gerade antworten, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Nein, so denkt Harry nicht! Und wenn Du genau hingehört hättest, dann wüßtest Du es auch!" „Na gut!" sagte Ron nun etwas kleinlaut, „aber mit Ginny ist das was anderes. Sie ist wirklich zu jung!" „Deine Schwester kann für sich selber sorgen, Ron!", erwiderte Hermine nun etwas milder, „Sie wird aber auch nicht brav zu Hause sitzen, genauso wenig wie ich!" Wenn es einen Grund gab der Harry umgestimmt hätte, dann war es das was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte. „Das willst Du doch nicht zulassen, Harry!" Ron sah ihn hilfesuchend an. „Ich habe es mir lange überlegt," antwortet Harry matt, „aber Hermine hat Recht! Auch Tonks hat recht!", Harry seufze, „Ja und auch Loona hat recht! Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, das ich Ginny davon abhalten kann an meiner Seite zu sein. Wenn ja, dann würde sie es nur aus liebe zu mir tun, aber glücklich wäre sie nicht dabei!" „Sie soll ja auch nicht glücklich, sondern sicher sein!" rief Ron und es klang sehr verzweifelt. „Doch Ron! Ich bin mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie so sicher wäre ohne mich. Voldemort wird erfahren wer sie ist und welche Bedeutung sie für mich hat. Und dann ist sie trotz unserer Trennung in Gefahr. Und ich..." Harry schluckte und fuhr dann fort, „Und ich bin auch nicht glücklich ohne sie! Wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, dann kann ich jedenfalls selber für ihren Schutz sorgen." Harry blickte Ron direkt in die Augen und sah das Ron ziemlich verzweifelt aussah. „So ist es am Besten für uns beide!" Rons Verzweifelung schien mit Händen zu fassen. „Das kannst DU nicht ehrlich meinen, Harry! Sie ist zu jung...! Sie ist meine Schwester...! Harry, ehrlich!" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte leise und zärtlich „Wir verstehen Dich ja Ron! Aber deine Schwester wird nicht zurückbleiben, dass habe ich Dir gesagt! Und bei Harry ist sie nun wirklich in Sicherheit." Sie streichelte sanft über seine Wange „Und wenn sind wir ja auch noch da, denn wir werden Harry nicht alleine lassen!" Ron nickte langsam, obwohl er immer nicht besonders glücklich aussah. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert und einen Tatendrang wie lange schon nicht mehr. All die Last, die in den letzten Wochen auf ihm gelegen hatte, schien nie dagewesen zu sein. Jetzt wollte er die Sache zu einem glücklichen Ende bringen. „Wisst Ihr wo Ginny ist? Ich glaube ich sollte einige Dinge klarstellen!" „Nun da wirst du bist morgen warten müssen" sagte Hermine ruhig, „Sie ist mit Fleur, ihrer Mutter, Gabrielle und Mrs Weasley nach London gefahren. Sie wollen sich auf die Hochzeit vorbereiten und kommen erst morgen zurück, damit Bill Fleur nicht vor der Hochzeit sieht." Der Tatendrang den Harry eben gespürt hatte, wurde je gebremst. „Tja!", sagte Ron, „da wirst Du warten müssen! Wie wärs hattest Du Lust auf eine Runde Quidditch? Charlie, Fred, George und Bill spielen bestimmt auch mit. Und der ist bestimmt froh über etwas Ablenkung. Und wir finden bestimmt noch Mitspieler in Fleurs Familie!" „Klar!" antwortete Harry „Komm´ wir holen unsere Besen.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag. Alle Weasleys, Harry und einige von Fleurs Cousins und Cousinen spielten ein Match nach dem anderen. Mal aufgeteilt nach Nationen, mal in gemischten Teams lieferten sie sich die packendsten Flugduelle, die der Obstgarten der Weasleys je gesehen hatte. Angefeuert von den übrigen Gästen der Hochzeitsgesellschaft spielten sie bis die Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont zu versinken. Und auf dem Rückweg und selbst noch am Küchentisch wurden die einzelnen Flugmanöver und Spielzüge ausgiebig diskutiert. Harry fühlte sich pudelwohl und es stellte sich wieder jenes Gefühl, das er immer hatte wenn er im Fuchsbau war, ein.

Am Samstag erwachte Harry sehr früh am Morgen. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und blickte zu Ron herüber, der in seinem Bett lag und in einem Buch schmökerte. „Morgen!" nuschelte er und versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. „Wie lange bist Du denn schon wach!" „Och, schon eine kleine Weile! Hermine hat mir dieses Buch geliehen und ich wollte noch etwas darin lesen!" Harry wurde bei diesen Worten sofort völlig wach. Ron stand extra etwas früher auf, um zu lesen. Harry grinste „Welches Buch hat sie Dir denn gegeben?" „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" antwortete Ron knapp. Er laß die Seite zu Ende, während Harry ihn belustigt beobachtete. „Lach nicht!", sagte Ron und klappte das Buch zu, „Du weißt doch, das sie immer gesagt hat, wir sollten es lesen und sie hatte recht! Es stehen einige interessante Dinge drin!" „Wie seid ihr eigentlich zusammengekommen?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Ron wurde rot und antwortete dann: „Weißt Du eigentlich hatte ich das ganze letzte Jahr schon so ein Gefühl, wenn wir zusammen waren." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort „Aber sie hatte ja nur Augen für Andere. Hab ich jedenfalls gedacht und deshalb hab ich ja auch was mit Lavender angefangen. Ich hab sie zwar nicht richtig geliebt, weißt Du. Ich wollte nur das Hermine mich beachtet!" „Das ist dir ja sehr gut gelungen!" grinste Harry und dachte an die Szenen, wenn Ron und Lavander übereinander hergefallen waren. „Nicht besonders geschickt, was?", sagte Ron und auch er grinste jetzt, „Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Hermine es genauso ging wie mir und ich nur etwas hätte sagen müssen." Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Naja, als ich dann nach dem letzten Schuljahr zu Hause war, musste ich immer an sie denken! So ein Gefühl habe ich noch nie gehabt. Überall sah ich Ihr Gesicht und ich überlegte mir bei allem was ich machte, was sie wohl gerade tat, wo sie gerade ist, mit wem sie gerade spricht und ob sie wohl an mich denkt!" Harry hatte aufgehört zu grinsen. Genauso war es bei ihm auch gewesen, immer dann wenn er an Ginny gedacht hatte. „Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie ich es wohl anstellen könnte, um es ihr zu erzählen." erzählte Ron weiter, während er wieder rot wurde. „Hier war alles so hektisch. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie Mum und Fleur uns alle auf trapp gehalten haben. Und als sie mich dann gebeten hat etwas aus der Winkelgasse abzuholen habe ich meine Chance gesehen. Ich habe Pig zu Hermine geschickt und sie gefragt, ob sie nicht schon etwas früher kommen wollte und ich sie abholen soll. Sie wollte, doch ich musste erst Mum überzeugen, dass ich nicht nur in die Winkelgasse gehen durfte, sondern auch zu Hermine." Ron machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen, denn er war beim erzählen immer schneller geworden. „Zuerst wollte sie nicht und wenn doch, dann nur wenn Fred oder George mich begleitet hätten. Stell´dir das mal vor, Alter! Da hätte ich doch kein Wort raus gebracht, die hätten sich doch nur über mich Lustig gemacht. Und stell Dir mal die Situation vor: Ich sage Hermine, das ich sie Liebe und im Hintergrund steht einer der Zwillinge!" Harry musste wieder grinsen. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch. „Am Ende hat sie dann doch ja gesagt!", fuhr Ron fort, „Tonks hat mit ihr gesprochen und gesagt, das sie mich letztes Schuljahr kämpfen sah und ich mich sehr gut verteidigen kann. Ich bin dann also in die Winkelgasse und habe die Dinge für Mum erledigt. Danach bin ich dann per Flohpulver in das Ferienhaus von Hermines Eltern gereist. Dad hat geregelt, das der Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wird. Geht ja normalerweise nicht, aber da war ihm jemand noch was schuldig." Harry erinnerte sich, das Mr Weasley dies schon mal gemacht hatte, als er ihn zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft bei den Dursleys abgeholt hat. Dabei hatte er das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys demoliert, da sie ihren Kamin zugemauert haben. Deshalb sagte er: „Ich hoffe sie hatten ihren Kamin nicht zugemauert!" „Nein, nein!", Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „In ihrem Ferienhaus funktionieren sie noch. Hermine sagt ihre Eltern lieben es in den Ferien einfach. Du weißt schon, so ohne Elktrik und so." Er machte Pause und Harry sah ihn gespannt an, denn jetzt kam ja der interessante Teil seiner Geschichte. „Es klappt auch ganz toll!", fuhr Ron fort, „und als ich ankam warteten alle auf mich. Hermine hat mich dann rumgeführt und wir sind an den Strand gegangen. Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut ihr etwas zu sagen. Als wir aufbrechen wollten, haben mich Hermines Eltern gefragt, ob ich nicht noch bis zum nächsten Tag bleiben könnte. Am Abend sollte es nämlich ein Fest im Ort geben und sie wollten uns noch zum Essen einladen. Ich habe dann Dad schnell eine Eule geschrieben, denn er hätte bestimmt nix dagegen. Du weißt ja wie muggelvernarrt er ist. Und er hat dann Mum überzeugt!" Ron zwinkerte Harry zu. „ Wir waren bei diesem Fest und ihre Eltern sind dann früher nach Hause gegangen. Hermine und ich haben noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am Kliff gemacht und da hab ich ihr dann alles erzählt. Sie hat mir zugehört und als ich fertig war hat sie mich geküsst." Ron grinste verschämt und blickte Harry nicht an, als er fragte: „Und was meinst Du, Alter?" „Wozu?" fragte Harry zurück nur um Ron auf die Folter zu spannen. Er wußte natürlich ganz genau was Ron meinte. „Na, das wir zusammen sind?" „Toll, Mann! Ich freu´ mich für Euch!" Ron strahlte und sah glücklich aus. „Warum sollte ich auch was dagegen haben. Ihr seid doch meine besten Freunde!" „Naja, ich dachte nur, weil ich immer gesagt habe ich könnte meine Zustimmung zu Dir und Ginny wieder zurücknehmen!", stammelte Ron, „Aber ich hatte es nie so gemeint!" „Das weiß ich doch!" Ron strahlte Harry an. „Komm lass uns runtergehen, ich habe einen Bärenhunger!".

Die Beiden zogen ihre Festumhänge an, die am Fußende ihrer Betten, wahrscheinlich von den Hauselfen, frisch gebügelt lagen und liefen die Treppe hinab in die Küche. Als sie die Küche betraten, waren alle schon am Frühstücken. Ron gab Hermine eine Kuß und setzte sich neben sie. Harry setze sich neben Loona, die Hermine gegenüber saß. Wie schon damals zum Weihnachtsball hatte Hermine ihren buschigen Haarschopf gebändigt und trug ein wunderbares blaues Kleid. Auch Loona sah nicht so seltsam wie sonst aus. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem lange Zopf gebunden und auch sie trug ein Kleid. Nur war ihres grün. Doch, wie Harry befriedigt feststellte, blinzelte ein wenig der alten Loona doch hervor, denn sie trug Ohrringe, die wie kleine Äpfel aussahen.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen!" fragte sie in ihrer träumerischen Stimme. „Ja sehr gut!", antwortete Harry und Ron nickte nur, denn wie immer aß er mit solch einem gusto, so dass er dadurch am Sprechen gehindert wurde. Hermine sah, halb mitleidig, halb liebevoll zu ihm rüber. „Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen!" sagte Harry zu Loona, „ Ich war nur etwas gereizt und wurde deshalb so grob. Du hattest recht! Mit allem was Du gesagt hast" Loona blickte ihn an, lächelte und sagte dann: „Schon gut! Schön das Du drüber nachgedacht hast." Und schon wieder fiel ihm auf, das ihre Stimme nicht so träumerisch klang wie noch vor ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Ja hab ich! Danke Loona!" In diesem Moment traten Tonks und Lupin Hand in Hand in die Küche und Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Lupin trug einen schwarzen Festumhang und sah ganz vornehm aus. Doch die Größte Überraschung war Tonks. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, das wunderbar zu ihren heute blonden Haaren paßte. Die Beiden kamen zu Ron, Harry, Hermine und Loona herüber und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen allerseits!" grüßte Lupin fröhlich, „alle bereit für das große Fest?" „Ja ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt!", ereiferte sich Hermine, „ich war noch nie bei einer Hochzeit – einer Zaubererhochzeit meine ich!" „Na, dann wirst Du sehr überrascht sein!", sagte Tonks, „sie sind immer etwas besonderes!" „Stimmt es, dass das Eheversprechen als Unbrechbarer Schwur ausgeführt wird?" fragte Hermine interessiert Lupin „Nein, Nein!", antwortete er lächelnd, „das wäre dann schon etwas zu hart. Genau wie bei den Muggeln gibt es auch manchmal Zaubererehen, die nicht so lange halten, wie man sich es erhofft hat. Hätte man die Ehe mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur geschlossen würde ja mindestens einer der Eheleute sterben. Da würde wohl keiner mehr heiraten wollen. Nein, es ist im Grunde eine abgewandelte Form des Schwurs, der dann keine solch rigorose Folgen hat." Harry, der noch nie auf einer, weder einer Zauberer- geschweige denn einer Muggel-, Hochzeit gewesen war, fand Lupins Erklärungen äußerst spannend und freute sich schon sehr auf die Zeremonie. Hermine und Lupin hatten inzwischen ein Gespräch über die Abwandlung von Zaubern begonnen, Ron hörte ihnen zu und Loona unterhielt sich mit Tonks.

Harry blickte in der Küche herum und erblickte die Zwillinge, die mit Sébastian, einem Cousin von Fleur, in einer Ecke der Küche die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Harry kannte dieses Bild nur zu gut, denn immer wenn die Zwillinge so geheimnisvoll taten, heckten sie irgendetwas aus. Harry stand vom Tisch aus und schlenderte langsam durch die Küche auf sie zu. Als er dem Trio schon sehr nahe war, sah Sébastian auf und raunte: „Vorsischt!" Sofort zuckten die Köpfe der Zwillinge in Harrys Richtung und als sie sahen wer da die Gefahr war, grinsten sie und winkten ihn heran. „Ist schon gut Sébastian! Harry kann das ruhig sehen.", sagte Fred und zu Harry gewandt, „Du warst noch nie auf einer Zaubererhochzeit?" „Nein!", antwortete Harry „Was macht ihr denn da!" „Naja, auf Zaubererhochzeiten gibt es immer einen Gag. Etwas was das Brautpaar nicht weißt." sagte George und grinste teuflisch, „Fleurs und unsere Mum haben Tauben besorgt, weil sie meinten, das wäre lustig genug!" „Sie schind etwas langweilisch!" warf Sébastian ein und Fred ergänzte „Wir haben ihnen zwar angeboten uns darum zu kümmern, aber Mum hat Fleurs Mum gesagt wir hätten einen seltsamen Humor. Naja und da waren wir raus aus dem Geschäft!" „Aber ihr lasst euch nicht ausbooten?" grinste Harry „Natürlich nicht, Alter!", lachte Fred, „Du kennst uns doch. Erst da hat es uns richtig Spaß gemacht." „Na, am Anfang hatten wir nur vor, ein riesen Feuerwerk abzubrennen. Aber das ist etwas fade!" „Doch dann hatte Sébastian gestern Abend einen tollen Einfall!", ergänzte George. „Und?", fragte Harry gespannt, „was habt ihr Euch ausgedacht?" „Lass Dich überraschen!" sagte George und Fred ergänzte „Sonst macht es doch keinen Spaß mehr!" Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich die Drei und gingen in den Garten hinaus.

Als sie an der Küchentür waren, kam Mr Weasley aus dem Garten herein. Er trug einen edlen schwarzen Festumhang und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „So, ich hoffe ihr habt alle gut gefrühstückt? Ja? Na, dann kommt in den Garten, die Zeremonie geht gleich los!" Alle in der Küche erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und folgten Mr Weasley hinaus in den Garten. Als Harry aus der Tür trat, staunte er. Im ganzen Garten hingen weiße Girlanden in denen echte Feen saßen und goldenen und silbernen Fitter auf die Gäste streuten. Vor dem weißen Festzelt, gegen das Harry, bei seiner Ankunft im Fuchsbau, fast gegen gelaufen war, standen Stuhlreihen, zwischen denen ein roter Teppich lag. In dem Zelt war ein Kreis aus mannshohen Steinen errichtet, in dem ein Zauberer stand. Er war ganz in Weiß gekleidet und hatte einen langen weißen Bart. Neben diesem Zauberer stand Bill, der auch ganz in Weiß gekleidet war und auch im Gesicht sah er ganz weiß aus. Auf den Stühlen saßen schon viele Zauberer und Hexen, aber auch ein paar Kobolde. Harry sah seine Lehrer aus Hogwarts und Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Aber auch eine Menge Zauberer und Hexen saßen da, die Harry nicht kannte.

„Ihr sitzt hier!", sagte Mr Weasley und deutete auf die zweite Reihe von vorn. Harry, Loona, Ron und Hermine setzten sich in die Reihe und als sie sich gerade gesetzt hatten, begann eine wunderschöne Musik. Alle Gäste wandten die Köpfe nach hinten und sahen eine Gruppe von Elfen durch den Mittelgang schweben. Ein paar von ihnen trugen kleine Füllhörner und streuten Flitter. Die anderen Elfen hatten kleine Harfen in den Händen und spielten die wunderschöne Musik. Die Gruppe schwebte nach vorne und setzte sich oben auf den Steinkreis. Danach wandten die Gäste wieder die Köpfe nach hinten und Harry bliebt der Mund offen stehen. Fleur kam in einen silber schimmernden Kleid am Arm ihres Vaters durch den Mittelgang. Ihr Kleid hatte eine meterlange Schleppe, die von Hauselfen getragen wurde. Einer dieser Hauselfen war Dobby, der zur Feier des Tages ein silbernen Anzug trug auf dem sein Abzeichen prangte. Er sah sehr stolz aus und machte eine ganz feierliche Mine. Dahinter gingen Mrs Weasley und Mrs Delacour und weinten vor Glück. Doch der Grund, der Harry den Mund offen stehen ließ, ging am Anfang der Prozession.  
Ginny! Noch nie hatte Harry Ginny schöner gesehen, als in diesem Moment. Sie und Gabriella trugen silberne Kleider. Ginnys rotes Haar war kunstvoll geflochten und sie sah so erwachsen aus. Harrys Herz schlug Purzelbäume als er sie ansah. Wie hatte er nur jemals solche Dinge denken können und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde ganz klein neben ihr wirken. Und wie immer wenn seine Gefühle Ginny gegenüber erwachten, kam auch wieder das Tier in seiner Brust zum Vorschein und brüllte vor Glück und Stolz. Stolz, das war es war Harry in diesem Moment empfand. Er wollte aufspringen und in die ganze Welt herausschreien, das sie seine Freundin war.

Während all diese Gefühle durchströmten war die Gruppe vorne beim Steinkreis angekommen und Fleurs stolzer Vater gab die Hand seiner Tochter in die Hand von Bill. Der sah nun etwas rosiger aus und strahlte vor Glück. Und Harry sah sich an seiner Stelle und wünschte sich, das Mr Weasley ihm die Hand von Ginny gab. Dann verstummt die Musik und der Zauberer in Weiß begann zu sprechen. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt", sagte er mit ruhiger tiefer Stimme, „ Sind aus nah und fern gekommen. Zauberer, Kobolde, Elfen, Zentauren und noch viele mehr, um der magischen Zeremonie des Eheschwurs beizuwohnen." Er machte eine Pause und beschrieb mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis und aus der Spitze kam ein goldener Kreis. „So wie der Kreis keinen Anfang und kein Ende hat ist auch die Liebe. Sie ist von allen uns bekannten Kräften die Mächtigste und durchströmt uns mit ihrer Kraft. Sie macht keinen Unterschied zwischen Völkern und Rassen - Sie behandelt uns alle gleich. Daher dient diese Zeremonie ihrer Huldigung." Er machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand und fuhr dann fort „Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour seid ihr Willens Euch den Eheschwur zu geben? Bedenkt, das nur wenn ihr wahre Liebe für Euch empfindet, der Schwur auch gelingt, dann antwortet mit ja!" Er schaute Bill an der laut „Ja!" sagte. Dann blickte er Fleur an und auch sie sagte „Ja!", wenn auch um einiges leiser und zittriger als Bill. „Nun", fuhr der Zauberer fort, „dann reicht Euch die Hände und sprecht mir nach!" Bill und Fleur reichten sich die Hände und der Zauberer hielt seinen Zauberstab darüber. „Ich Bill Weasley", sagte er „Ich Bill Weasley", wiederholte Bill „Schwöre Fleur Delacour in wahrer Liebe zu meiner Frau zu nehmen!" Bill wiederholte es „Mit Ihr meinen Lebensweg zu beschreiten und der Kraft der Liebe zu Ihr immer zu folgen!" Bill wiederholte auch das. Als Bill das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, kam ein goldener Strahl aus dem Zauberstab und wickelte sich um Bills und Fleurs Hand. Danach wiederholte der Zauberer die Worte für Fleur und auch als sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, kam ein zweiter Strahl, diesmal ein silberner, und legte sich um ihre Hände. „Was die Liebe verbindet," , sprach der Zauberer nun sehr laut, „das darf nicht durch Gewalt getrennt werden. Möge diese Liebesverbindung glücklich sein!" Bei seinen Worten kam ein dritter Strahl aus dem Zauberstab. Dieser war rot und umschlang die vorhanden beiden Strahlen. Beim letzten Wort glühte der Strahl auf und alle drei platzten und wurden zu goldenen, silbernen und roten Sternen. Die Gäste applaudierten und der Zauberer sagte „Ihr dürft Euch nun küssen!" Bill nahm Fleur in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen intensiven Kuß und Harry wünschte sich nur er stände da vorn und würde Ginny küssen. Neben ihm konnte er Hermine und Loona schluchzen hören, doch er hatte nur Augen für Ginny. Sie stand vorne auf der Seite und er konnte sehen das sie ihn direkt ansah und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl, er müsse nach vorne laufen, sie in die Arme nehmen, küssen und der ganzen Welt erzählen, das er sie liebte.

Doch bevor Harry seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf geben konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall und weiße Tauben stiegen zum Himmel. Doch diese Tauben trugen kleine Gartengnome als Piloten auf dem Rücken, die irgendjemand, und Harry wußte genau wer, silbern und golden angemalt hatte. Die Gnome trugen Fahnen auf denen stand „HOCH DEM BRAUTPAAR!" und „LANG LEBEN BILL UND FLEUR!". Als die Tauben etwa 10 Meter über der Hochzeitsgesellschaft waren, fielen die Gnome von ihren Rücken und schwebten funkensprüend an kleinen Fallschirmen in die Tiefe. Doch sie taten dies nicht leise. Die Gnome schimpften in ihrer Sprache und stierten böse in die Runde.


	6. Kapitel 5: Ein neuer Lehrer

**Kapitel 5: Ein neuer Lehrer**

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft stand auf, lachte und fing an zu klatschen. Fleur und Bill gingen durch den Mittelgang und nahmen die Glückwünsche einzelner Zauberer und Hexen entgegen. Hinter den beiden gingen Gabrielle und Ginny, die beide Tränen in den Augen hatten. Als Ginny auf Höhe von Harrys Reihe war, konnte er ihre Sehnsucht nach Ihm fast körperlich spüren. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er trat aus seiner Reihe, ohne auf die erstaunten Gesichter von Ms Weasley und Mme Delacour zu achten. Er trat auf Ginny zu, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich... ich...!", stammelte er. Doch bevor er irgendein Wort der Erklärung oder Entschuldigung sagen konnte, hatte Ginny ihn umarmt und geküsst. Harry schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen und er schwor sich, das sie nie wieder wegen ihm weinen sollte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, merkte Harry, dass es ganz still geworden war. Er blickte auf und sah, dass die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft sie ansah. Viele blickten erstaunt und verwundert auf die Szene, die sich gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte. Bill und Fleur hatten sich umgedreht und auch sie schienen sehr überrascht. Harry sah Ginny an. Doch Ginny sagte nichts, sondern strahlte nur Bill an. Dieser schien die Situation nun erfasst zu haben und trat auf die Beiden zu. Er grinste und sagte mit einem Zwinkern: „Na, nun weiß ich ja endlich, wen sich meine Schwester ausgesucht hat!" Er knuffte Harry freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter und zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft gewandt sagte er: „Was ist denn nun? Habt Ihr noch nie gesehen wie sich zwei Leute küssen. Das kann ich Euch gleich nochmal zeigen!" Und er zog Fleur, die nun auch schelmisch grinste, zu sich ran und küsste sie erneut. Daraufhin war der Knoten geplatzt und alle fingen wieder an zu applaudierten. Bill und Fleur setzten ihren Weg fort und hinter ihnen traten jetzt immer mehr Gäste auf den Mittelgang und folgten ihnen. Auch Harry und Ginny schlossen sich der Gruppe an. Doch als er zurück sah, bemerkte er, dass Ms Weasley auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe gesunken war und von Mme Delacour Luft zu gefächelt bekam. „Na, das war ja mal ein Auftritt!" sagte Ron, der Hermine an der Hand, auf sie zu kam. „Das kann man wohl sagen!", hörte Harry eine Stimme hinter sich. Er blickte sich um und sah George, Fred und Sébastian auf sie zu kommen. „Das hat unsere Show noch um Meilen getoppt!" grinste George und Fred ergänzte: „Ja, sie war so gut, sie hat sogar Mum umgehauen!" Harry schaute wieder in die Richtung wo Ms Weasley saß. Sie war kreidebleich und Mme Delacour und Mr Weasley redeten beruhigen auf sie ein. „Richtisch!" warf nun auch Sébastian ein, „nun sind sisch nür wütend auf Eusch und unseren Scherz wird unsch nischt die Kopf kosten!" Harry spürte, dass er Recht hatte. Er blickte in die Runde und seinen Blick traf Ron und Hermine, die besorgt auf ihn und Ginny blickten. „Ich glaube", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme „ich sollte es ihr besser jetzt erklären!" Ron sah ihn direkt an, „Ich weiß nicht ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist." und Hermine ergänzte „Besser ist ihr wartet noch ein wenig bis sie sich noch etwas beruhigt hat!" „Nein!", erwiderte Ginny barsch, „wir reden jetzt mit ihr! Sie wird sich nicht weiter beruhigen und ich will es auch hinter mir haben!"

Sie nahm Harry an die Hand und ging entschlossen auf ihre Mutter zu. Ms Weasley schien sich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, jedenfalls war sie nicht mehr so bleich. Als sie Harry und Ginny auf sich zu kommen sah, stand sie auf und blickte ihnen mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Sorge entgegen. Mr Weasley stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Mme Delacour hatte sich von den beiden abgewandt und sprach mit dem Zauberer, der die Zeremonie geleitet hatte. „Ich glaube, ich..." fing Harry an, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn „wir sollten Euch etwas erklären!" „Was denn erklären!", sagte Ms Weasley und ihre Stimme klang zittrig „Alle Welt hat es doch gesehen! Oh Harry! Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Warum?" Harry schluckte. Er hatte in Ms Weasley immer eine Art Ersatzmutter gesehen und es tat ihm weh ihr solchen Kummer zu bereiten. Er öffnete den Mund, doch er könnte nichts sagen. „Du bringst sie in Gefahr!", sagte Ms Weasley und ihre Stimme war nun laut und schrill, „hast Du dir mal überlegt, was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit ihr macht, wenn er mitbekommt, das sie deine Freundin ist!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und Mr Weasley streichelte ihren Rücken. „Mum, sieh mal!" sagte Ginny und sie klang sehr entschlossen, „Harry hat sich von mir aus diesem Grund getrennt. Wir waren ja schon letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zusammen, doch nach der Beerdigung hat Harry mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen!" „Und warum hat er Dich jetzt geküsst?" schluchzte Ms Weasley, „Warum hier und vor all diesen Leuten? Nun sag doch auch mal was, Arthur!" Mr Weasley sah sie an und räusperte sich. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erwiderte Harry „Ich liebe sie!" Er hatte es ganz leise gesagt, doch dann fuhr er lauter fort: „Ich habe mir meine Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht! Ja, ich hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht, weil ich sie nicht gefährden wollte. Ich habe die ganze letzte Zeit gedacht es wäre eine gute Idee, doch mir sind Zweifel gekommen!" Er sah Mr Weasley an und es kam ihm so vor als würde er wissend nicken. „Lord Voldemort wird es raus bekommen!" Mr und Ms Weasley zuckten zusammen. „Ja, vielleicht weiß er es schon und nur weil wir getrennt sind, wird er sie nicht verschonen. Ich liebe Ginny und als wir nicht zusammen waren hatte ich Sehnsucht nach ihr. Wenn ich also durch unsere Trennung nicht schützen kann, dann bin ich lieber mit ihr zusammen. So habe ich jedenfalls die Chance sie zu schützen. Außerdem kann Ginny sich auch sehr gut selber schützen. Sie ist eine hervorragende Hexe!" Harry holte tief Luft und sagte dann sehr deutlich: „Ich habe mir meine Entscheidung für Ginny nicht leicht gemacht. Ich werde sie nicht mehr ändern. Wenn sie mich nun nicht mehr sehen wollen, so kann ich das verstehen, aber es wird nichts ändern!" Harry blickte Ms Weasley direkt in die Augen. „Sie haben in den letzten Jahren viel für mich getan. Und ich bin ihnen auch sehr dankbar. Ich liebe Ginny und weiß, dass sie durch unsere Trennung sehr gelitten hat. Sie war unglücklich und ich war es auch. Weil ich ich liebe, kann ich das nicht zulassen, besonders nachdem ich erkannt hatte, dass die Gefahr für sie nicht abgenommen hat!" Er spürte wie Ginny seine Hand drückte. „Ich..", fing er an, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nur wiederholen würde. „Du brauchst nichts mehr sagen!", meldetet sich Mr Weasley mit ruhiger Stimme zu Wort. „Auch, wenn ich zugeben muß, dass ich die Sorgen von Molly teile." Er brach ab und sah seine Frau an, „Sie werden erwachsen, Molly! Und wir können niemanden ihre Gefühle verbieten. Harry hat recht, wenn er sagt, das egal welche Entscheidung er auch getroffen hätte, Du-weißt-schon-wer es immer erfahren hätte!" Ms Weasley sah ihren Mann an und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. „Niemand ist im Moment sicher, solange Du-weißt-schon-wer versucht an die Macht zu kommen!" sprach Mr Weasley weiter und zu Harry gewandt sagte er: „Ich hätte euch eine schönere Zeit gewünscht!" Er atmete tief ein und fuhr fort: „Nun, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit etwas zu feiern.!" Er lächelte in die Runde „Es ist doch schließlich eine Hochzeit!" Ms Weasley stand auf und sah Ginny und Harry an und plötzlich umarmte sie die Beiden und schluchzte: „Ich bin ja eigentlich ganz froh, das Du es bist! Gib´ ja auf sie acht, Harry!" Und so plötzlich wie sie die Beiden umarmt hatte ließ sie wieder los. Sie wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen und sagte „Erst Bill und Fleur, dann Ron und Hermine und nun Du und Ginny! Ich glaube es war nur etwas viel für mich!" Sie schneuzte sich und fuhr fort: „Na, dann kommt mal. Jetzt wird richtig gefeiert." Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter und ging mit ihm den Mittelgang entlang.

Und es wurde ein lustiges und ausgelassenes Fest. Dobby und seine Hauselfen-Kollegen schienen sich selbst übertreffen zu wollen. Besonders die acht stöckige Hochzeitstorte war eine Augenweide. Auf jedem Stockwerk gab es kleine Figuren aus Zuckerguss, die sich bewegten und verschiedene Situationen darstellten. Auf der ersten Etage waren die Weasleys und die Delacours zu sehen. Sie standen auf einer kleinen Landkarte und winkten sich über den Ärmelkanal zu. Darüber war ein wunderschönes Schloss zu sehen, vor dem kleine Zauberer und Hexen in einem wunderschönen Garten aus Marzipan und Zuckerguss spazierten. Dies muss Beauxbatons sein, dachte Harry. Dann kam eine Etage die eine Schneeballschlacht in Hogwarts zeigte. Dabei bewarfen sich kleine Nachbildungen von Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und einiger anderer Griffindors mit Zuckergussschneebällen und bauten einen Schneemann. Auf der nächsten Etage waren Szenen aus dem Trimagischen Turnier dargestellt. Damals hatten sich Fleur und Bill zum ersten Mal gesehen. Ein kleiner Harry flog auf einem Lakritz-Feuerblitz vor einen Zuckerguss-Hornschwanz davon. Dann kam eine Szene aus der Zaubererbank Gringotts, wo Bill und auch Fleur arbeiteten. Harry sah kleine Kobolde, Hexen und Zauberer die im Kassenraum miteinander sprachen. Die nächste Etage zeigte dann den Fuchsbau und ein anderes weißes Haus, das den Delacours gehören mußte, da sie stolz davor standen. Die Weasley standen vor dem Fuchsbau und Harry sah kleine Gartengnome durch den Zuckergussgarten laufen. Oben auf dem obersten Stockwerk winkten zwei exakte Nachbildungen von Fleur und Bill in die Runde, wobei die Zuckerguss-Fleur, aufgrund der Höhe, etwas ängstlich blickte.

Nachdem die meisten Gäste satt auf ihren Stühlen saßen, apparierten die selben Musiker von Harrys Geburtstag und begann sofort fröhlich aufzuspielen. Da hielt es keinen auf seinem Platz und selbst Harry wagte ein Tänzchen mit Ginny. Da sie danach nicht über zertretene Füße klagte, wagte er es noch ein zweites Mal. Es brachte ihm auf einmal soviel Spaß zu tanzen, dass er erst aufhörte als Ginny ihn darum bat. Als die Sonne langsam hinter dem Obstbäumen verschwand, standen Bill und Fleur auf um in ihre Flitterwochen zu starten. „lasst Euch von unserem Aufbruch nicht vom Weiterfeiern abhalten!" rief Bill fröhlich und er hob seinen Zauberstab „Accio Besen!" Doch anstellen von Bills Zauberstab kam tuten der alte Ford Anglia der Weasleys angefahren. Harry blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. „Ich dachte der wäre im Verbotenen Wald geblieben!" sagte Ron, der nicht weniger überrascht war. „Tja!", grinste Fred, der mit George an den Tisch gekommen war, „scheinbar hat ihn Hagrid wieder eingefangen und besänftigt." „Er soll ganz schön mitgenommen gewesen sein." fuhr George fort, „Hagrid musste ihm lange gut zureden, bis er bereit war wieder zu uns zu kommen!" „Naja, er hat ja auch ziemlich was mitgemacht!", grinste Harry und dachte an seine turbulente Reise mit Ron in dem alten Ford nach Hogwarts. „Stimmt!", mampfte Ron, der noch nicht genug hatte von all dem Kuchen. „Dobby und seine Kumpels haben ihn dann sauber gemacht und wir" Fred deutete auf seinen Bruder und sich, „haben ihn noch etwas ausgeschmückt." „Es geht geht halt nichts über ein ausgefeiltes Tuning!" George lachte „nun hat er endlich einen besseren Sichtschutz, die Kühlerfigur ist auch nicht schlecht und wartet mal ab was passiert wenn Bill die Hupe drückt!" Alle blickten zur Haube des Fords und sahen noch einen silbernen Gnom, der dort missmutig festgebunden war. Hermine blickte die Zwillinge empört an „Also ehrlich! Langsam kann ich über eure Misshandlungen der Gnome nicht mehr lachen!" fauchte sie. „Das ist die Rache für all die Arbeit, die wir mit ihnen hatten!" sagten die Beiden und fügten an, "Wenn es dich stört dann gründe doch die AGHR! Auch Gnome Haben Rechte!" Dann gingen sie lachend zu der Gruppe, die sich um den Ford versammelt hatte, um Fleur und Bill zu verabschieden.

„Also feiert noch schön!" rief Bill und Fleur ergänzte, „Wir sähen unsch in 14 Tagen!" Danach stiegen sie ein. Bill ließ den Motor an und der Ford Anglia rumpelte zum Gartentor. Kurz bevor er es erreicht hatte, stieg er langsam in die Luft und Bill wendete und flog über die Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Dabei winkten er und Fleur bevor er wieder eine Kurve beschrieb und die Hupe betätigte. Es gab eine ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Harry glaubte schon der Wagen würde abstürzen. Doch aus seinem Auspuff löste sich ein Feuerwerk. Feuerräder, Raketen und Knallfrösche lösten sich und schrieben bunte Blumen, Drachen und Sterne an den Himmel über dem Fuchsbau. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft applaudierte und hier und da waren erstaunte ohhs und ahhs zu hören. Der Ford entfernte sich schnell vom Fuchsbau und verschwand plötzlich (Bill hatte gerade die Tarnvorrichtung gefunden).

Danach ging die Feier lustig weiter. Hagrid, der von Mr Weasley lange über seinen verschwunden Wagen ausgefragt worden war, und Charlie begannen, nachdem sie dem Elfenwein gut zugesprochen hatten, Lieder über wilde Drachen, ängstliche Prinzessinnen und tatterige oder traurige Zauberer zu singen. Immer wieder wurden sie von den Musikzauberern unterbrochen, die zum lustigen Tanz aufspielten. Überall an den Tischen saßen kleine Grüppchen zusammen, tranken, aßen, erzählten sich Witze, lustige Geschichten oder erlebte und nicht erlebte Heldentaten. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Loona hatten sich zu Tonks, Lupin und Kingsley an Tisch gesetzt. Tonks erzählte Ginny, Hermine und Loona von ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts und Kingsley berichtete Harry über die Ausbildung zum Auror. „Die Ausbildung kann alles von Dir fordern und Dich an deine Grenzen bringen.", sagte Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen Stimme, „Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern. Es gab Momente in denen ich dachte: Warum das alles! Warum soll ich mich schinden! Nur ein Satz, nur ein Federstrich und die Anstrengungen haben ein Ende! Aber ich habe durchgehalten und es bis heute nicht bereut!" „Es ist also mehr als reine Zauberei?", fragte Harry, der den Ausführungen andächtig folgte. „Ja! Zauberei ist die eine Seite, aber Du musst auch geistig und körperlich fit sein." Kingsley nahm in fest in den Blick „Ich glaube du gute Anlagen, Harry." sagte er ernst, „aber Du musst noch viel lernen. Das Studium von Büchern über Zauberei, Hexenkunst und Alchemie sind die wichtigsten Bestandteile der Ausbildung. Im Grunde sollst Du die Gefahr erkennen bevor sie sich zu erkennen gibt!" Harry schluckte, Auror zu werden war eigentlich das einzige was er sich bisher vorstellen konnte, doch was Kingsley so erzählte war die Ausbildung eine ganz harte Angelegenheit. „Fallen eigentlich auch Anwärter durch?" fragte er. Kingsley nickte, „Ja natürlich! In den letzten Jahren sind nicht viele übrig geblieben. Man muss es schon mit ganzen Herzen wollen. Mach Dir aber noch nicht soviel Gedanken darüber. Es ist immer besser die Dinge auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und außerdem hast Du ja noch ein Schuljahr vor Dir!" Er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Wieso ich dachte Hogwarts wird geschlossen!" platzte Harry heraus. Die letzten Informationen über die Schule hatten so gelautet. „Nein!" sagte Lupin, der sich zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch einmischte. „Hast Du denn deinen Brief nicht gelesen?" „Meinen Brief?" Harry war sichtlich verwirrt. „Ja, den obligatorischen Schulbrief." antwortete Lupin und lächelte, „Deine neue Schulleiterin wollte ihn Dir mit dem Geschenk der Lehrer geben. Die Anderen bekommen ihn wohl erst morgen. Es wundert mich wirklich, warum Du ihn nicht sofort gelesen hast. Oder hast Du ihn noch gar nicht?" „Dooch!" sagte Harry und erinnerte sich das Professor McGonagall ihm einen Brief auf das Geschenk gelegt hatte. „es war so ein großer Rummel an meinem Geburtstag, da hab ich es wohl nur halb mitbekommen!" Ein Halbmond war über dem Obstgarten aufgegangen und gab die Szenerie im Garten in ein romantisches Aussehen. „Na dann kannst Du es ja auch noch nicht wissen!", lachte Kingsley, „Ich will Dir die Überraschung nicht verderben und sag jetzt besser nichts mehr!" Harry wollte gerade eine weitere Frage stellen, als er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte. Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn und fragte „Welche Überraschung verderben?" Dabei legte sie viel Wärme in die Stimme, ganz so als wolle sie Kingsley betören. Kingsley jedoch machte eine Bewegung, als ob er seinen Mund abschloss und den Schlüssen wegwarf, zwinkerte ihr zu, dann streckte er sich und gähnte „Netter Versuch! Aber von mir erfahrt ihr nix mehr!" und zu Lupin gewandt sagte er „Ist noch etwas von dem Elfenwein da, Remus?" Lupin reichte ihm die Flasche und nachdem sich Kingsley das Glas gefühlt hatte, prosteten sie sich zu. Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Hogwarts würde also wieder eröffnet werden. Das passte so gar nicht zu den Plänen, die er sich in der Zeit im Ligusterweg zurecht gelegt hatte. Harry sah einer Fledermaus nach, die durch den Garten flog. Er hatte eigentlich nicht geplant wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft löste sich langsam auf. Nach und nach verabschiedete sich einer nach dem anderen und ging ins Bett. Als der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, verabschiedeten sich auch Kingsley, Lupin und Tonks und gingen in Richtung ihrer Zelte davon. „Ich glaube wir sollten auch langsam gehen!" meinte Ron und blickte dabei Hermine an, die in seinem Armen döste. „Ja!" sagte Harry und er merkte wie die Kälte der Nacht an seinen Beinen nach oben kroch. So standen sie also auf und gingen in Richtung des Hauses davon. „Das war doch ein ganz vergnüglicher Tag!", sagte Loona, die im Fuchsbau schlafen sollte. Ginny nickte und Harry bekam nur ein „Mnhpf!" raus, da er gähnen musste. In Harrys Kopf drehte sich jedoch alles nur um die Dinge die ihm Kingsley erzählt hatte.

Als sie die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen hinaufgingen fragte Harry, „wusstet Ihr das die Schule doch wieder geöffnet wird?" Er sah auf und bemerkte nur bei Loona einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihr wusstet es also!" „Naja, McGonagall hat es uns an deinem Geburtstag erzählt." erwiderte Ron, „Hermine hat sie gefragt und ..." „Und da ist sie mit der Geschichte raus gerückt." fuhr Hermine fort. Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass die Beiden bei Professor McGonagall gesessen hatten. „Und?", fragte er, „Was gibt es Neues?" „Nichts!", sagte Ron, „sie hat nur gesagt, das die Schule geöffnet wird. Alles weitere könnten wir im Brief nachlesen!" Sie waren an Ginnys Zimmer angekommen. Harry nickte. Er war zu müde, um sich weitere Gedanken zur Wiedereröffnung zu machen. Ginny gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand mit Loona und Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Ron und Harry stiegen die Treppe weiter bis zu Rons Zimmer unter dem Dach. Sie zogen ihre Umhänge aus und legten sich ins Bett. Sie waren so müde, dass sie sofort einschliefen.

Die Strassen lagen ruhig und ausgestorben da. In diesen Zeiten war in Hogsmeade so spät keiner mehr zu sehen. Mit einem Plopp apparierte ein Zauberer, den man leicht mit einem Mönch wechseln konnte, in der Nähe vom Eberkopf. Er blickte sich nicht um und ging zügig auf die Kneipe zu. Als er durch die Tür in den leeren Schankraum trat, blickte der Wirt überrascht auf. „Wir haben geschlossen!" brummte er, „kommen sie morgen wieder!" Der Zauberer schloss die Tür und zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf. „Leif ?" rief der Wirt erstaunt aus, „Leif Hejareson! Meine Güte, dich habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen!" „Ja es sind einige Jahre ins Land gegangen!" erwiderte Hejareson und trat an den Tresen, „aber ich hoffe dein Eiswodka ist immer noch so gut wie damals, Aberforth!" Der Wirt grinste und nahm ein Glas aus dem Regal. Dann holte er eine Flasche unter dem Tresen hervor. Sie leuchtete blau und eine Kälte ging von ihr aus. Der Wirt entkorkte sie und goss etwas von der eisblauen Flüssigkeit in das Glas. Dieses knisterte und es bildeten sich Eiskristalle an seinen Außenseiten. Hejarson nahm das Glas und prostete dem Wirt zu. „Auf Dich Aberforth und auf Albus, wo immer er auch jetzt sein mag!" Er nahm einen langen Schluck. „Du hast also davon gehört!" sagte Aberforth traurig. „Ja, er hat mich sogar selber benachrichtigt!" Aberforth hob die Augenbrauen „Du hast also auch einen Brief bekommen?" „Nicht nur einen! In seinem Ferienhaus lagen noch ein paar mehr. Und das ist auch der Grund warum ich zu Dir komme!" Leif Hejareson blickte sich um. „Wir sind doch allein, Aberforth?" Er fixierte den Wirt mit seinen eisblauen Augen. „Er war mein Bruder, Leif! Ich würde mit Dir nicht so offen reden, wenn wir es nicht wären. Auch an mich sind seine Anweisungen gegangen!" „Entschuldige! Aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich viel gelesen und gehört. Ich bin wohl übervorsichtig!" Aberforth schenkte nochmal nach bevor er nochmals unter den Tresen griff und ein Paket hervor zog. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist und will es auch nicht wissen! Aber ich mußte es am Tag seiner Beerdigung aus seinem alten Büro holen. Es war ihm sehr wichtig!" Leif zog das Paket zu sich ran und betrachtete es stumm „Du wirst ihn doch rächen, Leif? Deswegen bist Du doch gekommen?" Aberforth Stimme bebte vor kaltem Zorn „Hätt´ ich ihn doch damals gleich totgeschlagen! Aber Albus stoppte mich. Er war immer so! Hat jedem sein Vertrauen geschenkt." Er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaube er war der Einzige, der Snape getraut hat." Leif Hejareson schwieg und nippte an seinem Glas. Aberforth nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Regal und goss sich selber einen Eiswodka ein. Er prostete Leif zu und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich höre hier viel!" fuhr er dann fort, „Es kommen sehr viele zwielichtige Gestalten in den Eberkopf. Die Todesser werden stärker und ihre Blutspur wird immer länger. Sie haben ihre Aktionen jetzt bis nach Irland ausgedehnt und Sean O´Sullivan getötet. Seine ganze Familie haben sie ausgelöscht!" Aberforth nahm einen weiteren Schluck „Sicherlich haben sie schon Kontakte nach Frankreich und was weiß ich wohin auf dem Kontinent! Und Voldemort sitzt wie eine Spinne in der Mitte des Netzes und langsam verfangen wir uns alle darin!" Leif grinste über sein Glas Aberforth an „Ich wußte gar nicht, das Du solch eine bildliche Sprache hast!" Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und fuhr dann fort, „Nein, ich bin nicht gekommen ihn zu rächen. Jedenfalls im Moment noch nicht. Ich habe andere Aufgaben und dabei kann mir dein Wissen sehr helfen. Also, lass mich hören was man sich hier so erzählt!" Er griff über den Tresen, nahm sich die Flasche und goss beide Gläser voll. Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Aberforth und der begann langsam zu erzählen.

„Wollt ihr den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben?" Harry schreckte hoch und blinzelte ins helle Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinströmte. Hermine, Ginny und Loona standen im Zimmer und sahen sie belustigt an. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten!", murmelte Ron und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. „Es ist schon später Nachmittag!", sagte Hermine, „wenn ihr jetzt nicht aus den Betten kommt, braucht ihr gar nicht mehr aufstehen!" Harry setzte sich seine Brille auf und sah auf seine Uhr. Es war halb drei am Nachmittag. Ginny kam an sein Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Los, steht auf!", sagte sie „Wir warten in der Küche auf Euch!" Dann ging sie mit den beiden anderen Mädchen aus dem Zimmer. Harry stieg aus dem Bett und ging zu Ron rüber. „Na komm schon!" Er zog das Kissen weg und Ron grunzte ärgerlich. „Ich bin doch wach, aber ein paar Minuten hättest Du mir schon noch geben können." Er setzte sich auf und blinzelte Harry an. Der ging zu seinem Koffer und holte seine Jeans heraus und zog sich an. „Nun mach schon!" sagte er „sonst ist vom Tag wirklich nichts mehr übrig!" Ron stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Harry, der schon fertig war, wartete und dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Stapel mit Geburtstagsgeschenken. Oben auf dem Stapel lag der Brief aus Hogwarts. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren. „Kommst Du nun, Harry!" fragte Ron von der Tür, „Erst drängeln und dann bummeln! Das hab ich gern!" Harry steckte den Brief schnell in seine Hosentasche und sie gingen in die Küche.

Dort saßen Mr Weasley und Delacour, Ginny, Gabrielle, Loona und Hermine am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Als sich Harry und Ron dazu setzten kam ein Hauself und brachte ihnen ein Frühstück. „Wie schade, das ihr nicht noch bleiben könnt." sagte Mr Weasley zu Mr Delacour „Qui! Nur isch muss morgen wieder zur Arbeit und Gabrielle hat näschte Woche Schule!" Gabrielle verdrehte die Augen und blickte Ginny an. „Urlaub ischt schöner!" flüsterte sie. Die Küchentür ging auf und mehrere Koffer und Taschen schwebten herein. Hinter den Koffern gingen Mrs Weasley und Mrs Delacour, die einen blauen Seidenumhang trug und ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Mr Delacour blickte seine Frau an und holte eine Taschenuhr aus seinem Umhang. „Ischt es schon soweit?" fragte er und blickte auf die Uhr „Ja, Cherri!" flötete Mrs Delacour und zu Mrs Weasley gewand sagte sie „Vielen Dank Molly! Esch war eine wunderschon Hochscheit! Und isch freue misch auf unscher Treffen im Herbscht!" „Ja, Arthur und ich werden Euch besuchen." sagte Mrs Weasley, „Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dem Regen in England zu entkommen!" „So, dann wollen wir losch!", sagte Mr Delacour und erhob sich, „Vielen Dank Arthur für alles!" „Gerne Pierre, gerne! Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen im Herbst!" Mr Weasley war auch aufgestanden und gab Mr Delacour die Hand.

„Wie kommt ihr den nach Hause?", fragte Harry Gabrielle, dem einfiel, dass Mr Delacour in der Besenproduktion arbeitete, „Mit einem Familienbesen?" „Non, Non!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „mit Flohpulver, obwohl Papsch lieber mit einem gekomm war!" Nun waren alle aufgestanden und verabschiedeten sich. Gabrielle umarmte Ginny und Hermine und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu. Die Mädchen kicherten und sahen sich verschwörerisch an. „Schön disch kennen lernen!" Mr Delacour streckte Harry die Hand zum Abschied entgegen, „Fallscht Du ein Besen brauscht! Schreib eine Eule! Teschtpiloten brauchen wir immer!" „Danke!" sagte Harry „Ich werde mich melden!" „So nun wird es aber Zeit!", sagte Mr Weasley und streute Flohpulver in den Kamin. Grüne Flamen loderten auf und Gabrielle und ein paar Koffer traten ins Feuer. „Maison de Castagnac", sagte sie und die grünen Flammen loderten auf. Danach trat Mrs Delacour ins Feuer. Auch sie nahm ein paar Koffer und Taschen mit. Als Letzter trat dann Mr Delacour mit den restlichen Koffern ins Feuer. „Merci und wir sehen unsch im Herbscht!" sagte er, dann loderten die Flammen auf und er war verschwunden.

„Endlich ein wenig Ruhe!", seufze Mrs Weasley und ließ sich auf die Küchenbank sinken. „Ist schon eine Eule von Bill da?" fragte sie ihren Mann. „Nein!", antwortete er, „doch sie werden sich bestimmt melden, Molly! Die haben bestimmt andere Gedanke, als sofort eine Eule zu schreiben." Mr Weasley grinste schelmisch „Aber die Eulen aus Hogwarts müßten eigentlich heute kommen!" Harry griff sich in den Umhang. Der Brief aus Hogwarts! Wie konnte er es nur vergessen. „Ich habe meinen schon, Mr Weasley!", sagte er und hielt den Brief hoch. „Mach ihn auf!", sagte Hermine schrill. Harry schlitzte den Brief auf und zwei Blätter fielen ihm entgegen. Das eine schien der üblich Hogwartsbrief zu sein, der andere war gelb und hatte eine dicke rote Überschrift. Die Anderen drängten sich dicht um ihn und er begann vorzulesen.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_wie Sie sicherlich von ihren Kinder sowie aus der Tagespresse erfahren haben, hat sich im letzten Schuljahr ein unschöner Vorfall ereignet. Bei diesem Vorfall handelte es sich um einen Überfall von Todessern, die von einem Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in die Schule eingelassen wurden. Bei der Verteidigung der Schüler kam der von uns allen geschätzte Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore ums Leben._

_In den Ferien erhielten das Zaubereiministerium eine Menge besorgter Eulen mit Fragen über die Zukunft der Schule. Wir verstehen und teilen ihre Sorge und Angst um die Sicherheit der Schule und der Schüler. _

_Wir haben deshalb eingehende Beratungen mit den Schulbeirat, dem Aurorenbüro und der Schulleitung geführt. Ergebnis dieser Beratungen ist unser Wille die Schule auch im nächsten Schuljahr wieder zu eröffnen, damit es keinen Abbruch in der qualifizierten Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Denn gerade heutzutage ist eine umfangreiche Ausbildung, der beste Schutz. Jedoch werden wir die Sicherheit für die Schule und ihre Schüler deutlich erhöhen. Dafür haben wir folgende Maßnahmen ergriffen:_

_Die Schule erhält den Schutz einer besonderen Auroreneinheit, die ausschließlich auf dem Gelände der Schule, den Gebäuden und im Dorf Hogsmeade patrolieren._

_Die An- und Abreise der Schüler am Anfang und Ende des Schuljahres, sowie am Anfang und Ende der Ferien wird durch das Aurorenbüro gesichert._

_Alle Briefe, Pakete und sonstigen Nachrichten werden kontrolliert._

_Die Eltern oder der Vormund erhalten monatliche Eulen über die Sicherheitslage in um die Schule von dem Leiter der Spezialeinheit._

_Das Ministerium richtet eine Stelle für alle Fragen im Bezug auf die Ausbildung an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ein. Bei Fragen wenden sie sich vertrauensvoll an:_

_Percy Weasley, Leiter des Büro für Schulsicherheit und -fragen_

_Wir hoffen, das die von uns getroffenen Maßnahmen ihre Zustimmung finden. Sollten innerhalb des Schuljahres Änderungen auftreten, werden wir Sie umgehend informieren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_gez. Rufus Scrimgeour Zaubereiminister_

_gez. Percy Ignatius Weasley Leiter des Büro für Schulsicherheit und -fragen_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken. In der Küche herrschte eine bedrückende Ruhe! Alle schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben „Das ist ja der absolute Hammer!" presste Ron, der als Erster seine Stimme wiederfand, zwischen den Zähnen durch, „Percy, dieser alte Schleimbeutel!" Mit einem klirren zerbrach ein Glas, das Mr Weasley aus der Hand gefallen war. „Na, da können wir uns auf einiges freuen!", sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Ich bin nur froh, das sie Umbridge nicht wieder aktiviert haben!" „Na viel besser ist Percy auch nicht.", murmelte Ginny und an ihre Eltern gewand fuhr sie lauter fort, „Habt ihr das gewußt!" „Neeiiiin!" antwortete ihr Vater gedehnt, „jedenfalls nicht im Detail! Es gab Gerüchte, aber es hieß es sei nichts beschlossen. Ich war die letzten Tage ja nicht im Ministerium." „Toll!", sagte Ginny sarkastisch „Ginny Weasley!" fuhr Mrs Weasley scharf dazwischen, bevor Ginny auch nur sagen konnte was sie so toll fand, „Wir sind genauso überrascht wie ihr, doch es geht um die Sicherheit. Ich glaube.." sie schluckte, „Ich glaube jedenfalls, das Percy alles tun wird, um die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten!" Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu, sondern hatte den zweiten Brief in die Hand genommen und geöffnet. „Was steht im anderen Brief, Harry?" fragte Hermine und unterbrach so die aufkommende Diskussion. Harry las wieder laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_ich hoffe sehr sie zu Ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte geben sie den beiliegenden Brief des Zaubereiministeriums an ihre Eltern oder ihren Vormund. Er informiert sie über die erfolgten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für das folgende Schuljahr. _

_Die Lehrerschaft möchte in diesem Zusammenhang nochmals betonen, das sie es für grundlegend Notwendig erachtet, dass die Ausbildung der Zauberer und Hexen in diesen Tagen fortgesetzt wird. Dieser Tatsache sollte unbedingte Priorität gegeben werden._

_Wie auch in den Jahren zuvor wird der Hogwartsexpress am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾ im Bahnhof Kings Cross abfahren. Bitte beachten sie, das sich __die Schüler und ihre Begleiter, __auf Grund der erhöhten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, eine Stunde vor Abfahrt auf dem Gleis einfinden müssen._

_Folgende Bücher sollen für das letzte Schuljahr beschafft werden:_

Harry unterbrach das Vorlesen und überflog die Liste und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung „Der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte von Rufio Fluck und Ansichten schwarzer Magie von Daphne MacMullign" las er laut vor, „Sie müssen also einen neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden haben. Er überflog den Text weiter und las dann wieder laut vor „Ich hoffe sehr sie am 1. September in den altehrwürdigen Hallen von Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Filius Flitwick stellvertretender Schulleiter. Na, dann muß McGonagall wohl Schulleiterin geworden sein!" Er blickte auf und sah in die Runde. „Natürlich!", antwortete Hermine in ihrem typischen Tonfall, „Was glaubst Du denn wen sie hätten nehmen sollen! Die Umbridge vielleicht?" „Da steht ja noch etwas mehr drauf, Harry!", sagte Ginny, die ihm über die Schulter blickte.

Harry sah erstaunt auf seinen Brief und sah jetzt deutlich die Sätze, die Flitwicks winzigen Handschrift angefügt waren. „Mr Potter", las er wieder laut vor, „ich soll sie nochmals im Namen ihrer bisherigen Hauslehrerin daraufhinweisen, das es wichtig ist, die Ausbildung abzuschließen. Auch würde sie sich freuen, wenn Sie es auch in diesem, ihrem letzten, Jahr schaffen würden, den Quidditch-Pokal für ihr Haus zu erringen. Um Ihnen noch etwas Motivation für die Rückkehr zu geben, hat sie mich angewiesen Ihnen den Namen des neuen Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorab zugeben. Ich hoffe sie sind sich dieser besonderen Ehre bewußt. Der neue Lehrer ist .." und Harry pfiff vor Überraschung, „Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Das war es also was Kingsley Harry nicht sagen wollte. Er selbst würde der neue Lehrer sein. Harry grinste. Endlich würden sie wieder einen Lehrer haben, der etwas von seinem Fach verstand, der ihnen wirklich etwas beibringen würde. „Wow!", entfuhr es Ron, „das ist ja ein echter Knaller!" Mr Weasley lachte leise im Hintergrund „Ja, er freut sich schon sehr auf seinen Posten!" sagte er, „Er hat sich auf der Hochzeit sehr gewundert, dass Du ihm keine Löcher in Bauch fragst, Harry!" „Ich hatte den Brief einfach vergessen!" „Endlich mal wieder ein Lehrer, der etwas von seinem Fach versteht!" sagte Hermine aufgeregt, „Keine Stümpereien mehr á la Lockhart oder Umbridge!" „Jaaa!" sagte Mr Weasley gedehnt „Kingsley, oder für Euch nun Professor Shacklebolt, versteht sein Handwerk. Er wird Euch sicherlich gut auf die UTZ – Prüfungen vorbereiten. Und seht mal da kommen auch Eure Briefe!" In diesem Moment flogen fünf Eulen durch die offene Tür in die Küche und jeweils eine landete vor Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Loona und Harry.

Harry blickte erstaunt auf seine Eule, während die anderen ihre Briefe abnahmen und öffneten. Warum, dachte er, bekomme ich noch einen Brief, ich habe ihn doch schon. Harry musterte den Brief, den die Eule ihm entgegenstreckte, genauer. Er kam nicht aus Hogwarts, sondern vom Zaubereiministerium. Harry nahm der Eule den Brief ab, zerbrach das Siegel und began zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_da sie nun volljährig sind, wollen wir sie auf den Termin ihrer Apparierprüfung hinweisen. Sie findet am 15. August um 15 Uhr im Appariertestzentrum, Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen, Zaubereiministerium, London statt._

_Wenn sie vor der Prüfung noch eine Übungseinheit brauchen, so sind sie am 14. August um 15 Uhr __im Appariertestzentrum, Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen, Zaubereiministerium, London herzlich willkommen. Der Apparierlehrer __Wilkie Twycross__ wird ihnen bei ihren Übungen zur Verfügung stehen. Der Kurs kostet 4 Galeonen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Morris Minor Leiter des Appariertestzentrums_

Harry blickte auf und sah, dass auch Ron den Brief aus dem Ministerium bekommen hatte. Die Apparierprüfung hatte Harry ganz vergessen, er war sich nicht Mal mehr sicher, ob er noch wußte wie es ging. Ron sah Harry an und schien das selbe zu denken. „Wir werden wohl die Übungsstunde brauchen, Alter!" murmelte er Harry zu „Stimmt! Bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich es noch kann!" nickte Harry und dabei fiel ihm auf, das Hermine aufgeregt mit Loona und Ginny tuschelte. „Was haben die denn?", fragte er Ron, „Den Brief kennen sie ja nun!" „ZAG!", sagte Ron und Harry fiel ein, das Ginny im letzten Schuljahr ihre Prüfungen hatte. „Na wie sieht es aus!", fragte er über den Tisch. Die Mädchen blickten auf und Ginny sagte „Och", sagte sie langsam, „ich habe 8 ZAGs geschafft. Bin nur in Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen durchgefallen! Aber Loona hat 9 geschafft, da war es nur Wahrsagen!" Loona grinste verlegen, doch Harry sagte, „Mensch toll! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Wirklich!", sagte Mr Weasley und strahlte seine Tochter an, „da kann ich mich nur anschließen!" „Tja und es gibt da noch was!", sagte sie und hielt eine goldene Plakette hoch. Harry hatte eine solche Plakette schon bei Percy gesehen. „Schulsprecherin?", fragte er, „ich dachte..." Er sah Ginny an und merkte das sie mit den Augen verstohlen auf Hermine zeigte. Diese war puterrot „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermine!" Hermines Gesicht verfärbte sich noch mehr und sie sagte „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet! Ich..Ich...was für ein Traum!" Ron klappt der Unterkiefer runter und verstohlen betastete er seinen Brief. „Ich glaube nicht, das zwei Schüler aus dem selben Haus Schulsprecher werden!", sagte Loona mit ihrer typischen Stimme. Ron zuckte zusammen und sagte dann ziemlich eilig, „Klar, aber es hätte ja sein können!" Nun verfärbte er sich rot. Manchmal war Loona einfach zu direkt und es fehlte ihr das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl, fand Harry und Hermine schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. „Nun hör mal, Loona!", sagte sie schneidend, „das ist nicht ganz richtig! Harrys Eltern zum Beispiel waren gemeinsam Schulsprecher von Hogwarts und bei waren aus Gryffindor!" Loona blickte Hermine an und sagte dann „nu ja, wie du meinst!" Nun mußte Harry wirklich lachen, was die Stimmung in der Küche merklich steigen ließ. „Lass gut sein, Hermine!", sagte er, „Nun hat Ron endlich mehr Zeit sich um Quidditch zu kümmern!" Und auch Ron, der bisher sehr bedrückt dagesessen hatte, sah nun wieder glücklicher aus.

Mr Weasley hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Briefe seine Kinder genauer angeschaut. „Ich hatte es fast vergessen!", sagte er zu Ron und Harry, „Ihr habt ja noch eure Prüfung! Die Übung solltet ihr auf jeden Fall besuchen. Ist immer besser nochmal alles durchzugehen." Harry und Ron nickten. „Tja, dann können wir die Schulsachen an diesem Tag besorgen und wir bleiben gleich in London. Lupin und Tonks sind sicher sehr erfreut uns für eine Nacht zu Gast zu haben." Und plötzlich schlug sich Mr Weasley mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „Wo habe ich nur meine Gedanken. Ich hätte es fast vergessen!" Er sah Harry an und sprach dann ganz verschwörerisch „Ich wollt es Dir eigentlich schon früher sagen. Lupin und Tonks wohnen jetzt in einem alten Haus in London. Es wird dir gefallen! Ich hoffe es ist für Dich ok?" Er zwinkerte Harry zu und Harry verstand. „Klar! Wenn sie sich wohlfühlen!", sagte er und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne wurde langsam rot und es begann Abend zu werden. „Was meint Ihr wollen wir noch etwas in den Garten?", fragte er in die Runde, „Ich bin jetzt lang genug drinnen gewesen!" Alle nickten nur Loona sagte „Ich kann leider nicht! Es wird langsam Zeit nach Hause zu gehen." Mr Weasley nickte ihr zu, stand auf und ging zum Kamin. „Schön das Du da warst Loona!" sagte Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm „Ja, es war sehr amüsant!" erwiderte Loona, die sich nun von Hermine, Ron und Harry verabschiedete, „Wir sehen uns im Zug." Sie ging auf den Kamin zu, in dem schon grüne Flammen loderten und sagte zu Mr Weasley, „Vielen Dank, das ich hier zu Gast seinen durfte." Sie trat in die Flammen, winkte noch einmal und sagte „Old Oaks!" und verschwand.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine gingen in den Garten, setzten sich an die Gartenmauer und ließen sich von der untergehenden Sonne wärmen. Ginny hatte sich gegen Harry gelehnt und Hermine lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Rons Bauch. „Sag mal Harry?", fragte Ron, „Wirst Du mit uns eigentlich in die Schule zurückkehren?" Harry sagte nichts und rupfte mit der Hand Gras aus. Das die Schule wieder geöffnet wird paßte eigentlich nicht zu seinen Plänen, die er sich in der Zeit im Ligusterweg zurechtgelegt hatte. „Harry!", sagte nun Hermine streng, „Ich kann ja verstehen, das Du Voldemort jagen willst. Aber mit Kingsley als neuen Lehrer bist Du in Hogwarts bestimmt besser aufgehoben!" Harrys Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um seine Pläne. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht so schnell aufgeben. „Sieh mal!", fuhr Hermine fort, „Es scheint ja so, dass McGonagall und auch die anderen Lehrer der Meinung sind, Du solltest Deine Ausbildung fortsetzen und daher..." „Woher wissen die eigentlich, das ich nicht mehr zurückkommen wollte!", fragte Harry, dem auf einmal ein Licht aufgegangen war. Er hatte außer Hermine und Ron niemanden von seinen Plänen erzählt. Woher konnten die Lehrer es also wissen. Harry sah Ron und Hermine an „Naja..", fing Ron an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Na klar! Ich hätt es mir ja denken können!", sagte er barsch „Und? Wann habt ihr es erzählt?" „Wir haben es ihr nicht erzählt!", ereiferte sich Hermine, „Jedenfalls nicht direkt! An deinem Geburtstag hat uns Professor McGonagall erzählt, dass die Schule geöffnet wird. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir auch wiederkommen werden. Als wir ihr nicht sofort antworteten, schmunzelte sie und sagte, dass sie richtig getippt hätte." „Ja!", warf Ron ein, „Sie hat uns beschworen wiederzukommen, damit wir unsere Ausbildung abschließen. Dies sei im Moment das wichtigste, um die anderen Aufgaben könnten wir uns später kümmern." Harry sah sie böse an. Er glaubte ihnen zwar, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ziemlich erleichtert waren, erstmal in die Schule zurückzukehren.

Es entstand eine drückende Stille. „Du solltest dir gut überlegen, was für dich am Besten ist!" sagte Ginny, die bisher schweigend zugehört hatte, mit sehr weicher Stimme. „Es sind ja noch ein paar Tage bis zum Schulbeginn!" Harry sah sie an und nickte langsam. Es beruhigte ihn nicht sofort zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt worden zu sein. „Wo warst Du eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag, bevor Du in den Fuchsbau gekommen bist?", fragte Hermine, die auf Grund des Themenwechsels ziemlich erleichtert klang. „Ich war mit Lupin und Moody unterwegs!" antwortete Harry „Sie haben mich unterwegs abgefangen und hierher gebracht!" „Und?" fragte Hermine erneut mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme. Harry dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich wollte er ihnen, nach der Sache von eben, nicht von Dumbledores Brief erzählen. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie von seinen Plänen berichtet hatten, doch er erinnerte sich auch an die Worte des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Dumbledore hatte ihm im letzten Schuljahr gesagt, dass er im Kampf gegen Voldemort gute Freunde brauchte. Also begann Harry die Geschichte aus der Nacht seines Geburtstags zu erzählen. Er berichtete ihnen von seinem Flug, dem Treffen mit Moody und Lupin und dem Brief von Dumbledore. Als er geendet hatte sahen ihn seine Freunde schweigend und überrascht an.

„Leif Hejareson?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile, „Weißt Du wer das ist?" „Nein! Aber Moody und Lupin haben Informationen in ihren Briefen gehabt, die helfen sollen ihn zu erkennen. Ich weiß nur, das er ein Schulfreund von Dumbledore ist." „Ich schau mal in „Biographien berühmter Zauberer und Hexen" nach!" sagte Hermine, „Ich habe mir das Buch gekauft und vielleicht finde ich ja etwas! Irgendwie klingt der Name komisch!" „Gute Idee!" sagte Harry und gähnte, „aber für heute machen wir erstmal Schluss. Die Köpfe können wir uns auch in den nächsten Tage zerbrechen." Der streichelte Ginny und drückte sie an sich. Er wollte heute nicht mehr über die Zukunft reden. Vielmehr wollte er die Zeit mit Ginny genießen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, das er davon in Zukunft nicht soviel haben würde.

Die nächsten Tage im Fuchsbau vergingen wie im Flug. Sie hatten nicht viel zu tun, da Dobby und seine Kollegen sich um die im Haus anfallenden Arbeiten kümmerten. So blieb Harry und den Anderen genügend Zeit für ein faules Leben. Hermine hatte im Buch mit den Biographien keine Hinweise auf einen Zauberer namens Leif Hejareson gefunden und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis er sich meldete. Harry und Ron hatten mit Hilfe von Hermine begonnen, sich auf ihre Prüfung vorzubereiten. Zwar konnten sie das Apparieren praktisch nicht erproben, doch Hermine wiederholte immer wieder die theoretischen Vorgänge und führte ihnen immer wieder vor wie man es richtig machte. Dazwischen fanden sie oft noch Zeit für einen Runde Zauberschach oder eine kleine Partie Quidditch. Charlie war noch nicht nach Rumänien aufgebrochen und spielte deshalb gerne mit. Auch Loona kam noch ein paar mal in den Fuchsbau.

Da Mr Weasley wieder mit der Arbeit begonnen hatte, sahen sie ihn meist erst am Abend. Dann kamen jedoch oft Mitglieder des Phönixorden oder Zauberer aus dem Ministerium zum Essen und so war es immer eine vergnügliche Runde. Am Abend vor ihrem Aufbruch nach London waren Lupin und Moody zum Essen gekommen. Tonks konnte sie nicht begleiten, da sie, wie Lupin erzählte, im Aurorenbüro eine Sitzung hatte. „Sie bereiten einen Einsatz vor!" sagte er zu Harry, „das dauert oft bis in den frühen Morgen." „Ja, daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern.", sagte Moody träumerisch, „Die Vorbereitungen waren immer sehr interessant. Der Einsatz war jedoch nie so wie besprochen!" „Warum?" fragte Harry interessiert. „Weil immer unvorhersehbare Dinge passieren. In der Theorie ist immer alles klar, aber dann im Einsatz kann eine Menge schief gehen. Die Leute reagieren oft anders als man denkt." Er machte eine Pause und nippte an seinem Flachmann. „Ja, Harry! Das kannst Du dir gleich merken. Man muss sich auf seinen Partner verlassen können. Ich hab da ein paar üble Erfahrungen gemacht! Daher habe ich am Ende nur noch alleine gearbeitet!" „Ich dachte immer Auroren arbeiten grundsätzlich alleine!", sagte Harry erstaunt. „Nein, Nein!", antwortete zu seiner Überraschung Lupin, „Sie arbeiten meist in kleinen Gruppen, aber Moody war ja immer etwas eigensinnig." Er grinste Moody an. „Wie Du es nennst ist mir egal. Ich hatte eigentlich immer Erfolg!", knurrte Moody „Aber Potter wird seinen eigenen Stil ja finden. Da ist jeder auf sich selbst gestellt. Die Ausbildung ist nur die Basis, wie man dann vorgeht, lernt man nur vor Ort." „Du siehst also Harry, es ist sehr wichtig, dass Du Deine Ausbildung erfolgreich beendest!", sagte Lupin, „Lerne und Lese so viel Du kannst, um Vorbereitet zu sein!" Harry schwieg. Es war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass ihn jemand auf die Wichtigkeit der Ausbildung hinwies. Trauten sie Ihm denn nichts zu. Er hatte doch seid er in Hogwarts war, öfter gegen die dunklen Mächte gekämpft, als manch ein Auror. Moody schien seine Gedanken zu erraten „Ja, du hast Dich bisher gut geschlagen Harry! Doch vielleicht hättest Du in mancher Situation vorbereiteter sein können!" „Wie denn?", sagte Harry erbost, „Ich habe den Kampf doch nie gesucht!" „Potter, Du solltest nachdenken, bevor Du antwortest!" knurrte Moody, „Sicherlich gab es Situationen, auf die Du dich nicht vorbereiten konntest. Doch gerade in den letzten Jahren bist Du oft blindlings drauflos gestürmt! Geduld ist eine Tugend, die Du noch üben solltest. Sicherlich hast Du alle Anlagen, die ich für einen guten Auror nennen würde, doch Dir fehlt die Ruhe!" Moody blickte ihn an und Harry hatte das Gefühl durchleuchtet zu werden. „Doch nun genug davon, Potter! Wir wollten Dir eigentlich ein Angebot machen." „Richtig!", warf Lupin ein, „Wir haben dich ja abgefangen, als Du auf dem Weg nach Godrics Hollow warst. Nun ich kann verstehen, dass du damals wütend warst und daher haben Moody und ich gedacht wir machen es wieder gut!" Lupin lächelte und Moody ergänzte „Wir dachten uns, Du hättest Lust nach deiner Prüfung nach Godrics Hollow zu gehen. Da Du dann ja apparieren darfst, geht es auch schneller, als mit den Besen." Harry schaute überrascht von einem zum anderen. „Ich hoffe Du hast Lust?" „Klar hab ich Lust!" „Na dann ist ja alles geklärt! Moody holt Dich im Ministerium ab und wir treffen uns dann da!" Lupin lächelte und Moody nickte „Wir können ja vorher noch einen Besuch im Aurorenbüro machen." knurrte er, „Könnte doch sehr interessant sein für Dich, Potter!"

Harry nickte. Es machte ihn froh, das die Beiden ihm dieses Angebot machten, aber eine Frage hatte er noch „Habt ihr etwas von Leif Hejareson gehört oder herausgefunden?" „Naja", sagte Lupin, „nicht direkt!" Er machte eine Pause und sah Moody an, der fast unsichtbar nickte „Nun eigentlich sollst Du nicht soviel von der Arbeit des Ordens hören, aber...!" „Der Orden arbeitet also noch?" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ja, wir sind immer noch aktiv!", antwortete Moody und Lupin sagte, „Doch wir werden Dir im Moment nichts über unsere Arbeit erzählen, nur eine Sache sollst Du wissen. Wie du weißt, beobachten einige von uns bekannte Todesser und Orte an denen sie sich gerne treffen. Dabei sind uns Informationen zu Ohren gekommen, die auch für Dich wichtig sein könnten." Harry spitze die Ohren, endlich erfuhr er mal etwas. „Innerhalb der Todesser ist einige Unruhe. Sie sind zwar in Hochstimmung, weil sie glauben nach Dumbledores Tod hätten sie keinen wirklichen Gegner. Doch gibt es Gerüchte, dass ein unbekannter Zauberer aufgetaucht ist. Er scheint aufzutauchen, wie ein Phantom und er weiß wohl auch eine Menge. Es ist alles etwas nebulös! Keiner kann eine Beschreibung liefern, doch die Gerüchte halten sich hartnäckig." Lupin räusperte sich und nahm eine Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Und ihr glaubt, dass dies Leif Hejareson sein könnte?", fragte Harry, der die ganze Geschichte sehr spannend fand. „Ja und nein!", knurrte Moody, „ Wie gesagt, es sind Gerüchte. Manche sagen, er würde nie einen Zauberstab benutzen. Andere erzählen, dass man in seiner Nähe eine gewisse Aura spüren würde. Doch man kann nicht sagen, was Wahrheit oder Erfindung ist. Ich weiß, dass Albus Freunde hatte, die sich in Bereichen der Magie auskennen, von denen wir nichts verstehen. Nach seiner Schulzeit ist Dumbledore durch die Welt gereist. Er hat sich mit Zauberern und Hexen getroffen und hat die Magie erforscht. Dabei hat er sicherlich Dinge gesehen und erlebt von denen wir nichts wissen." „Du mußt verstehen, Harry!", warf Lupin ein, „Die Magie ist unerforscht. Die Zauberer und Hexen benutzen sie und entwickeln in den Teilbereichen immer neue Wege. Das große Ganze bleibt bisher unbekannt." Richtig!", fuhr Moody fort, „Wir wissen, das die Magie eine Kraft ist, die sich aus unterschiedlichen Kräften zusammensetzt, aber mehr weiß man nicht. In der Mysteriumsabteilung erforscht man diese Kräfte, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie schon eine Antwort gefunden haben!" Harry fand dies wahnsinnig spannend. Bisher hatte nie von diesen Dingen gehört. „Und Dumbledore kannte die Antwort?" „Ich glaube nicht!" antwortete Lupin „Vielleicht hatte er eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl oder eine Idee, aber ich bezweifele, dass er die endgültige Antwort kannte!" „Jedenfalls", warf Moody ein, „hat er nie etwas gesagt oder geschrieben. Auch Voldemort, so sagte Albus mal, war der Frage wohl auch auf der Spur, doch habe er sich dann vom wahren Weg abgewandt. Nun ja, es ist ein großes Geheimnis. Um auf die Gerüchte zurückzukommen. Wir wissen, wie gesagt, kaum etwas über das Phantom, aber wir wissen bestimmt, das er auf unserer Seite steht. Und das scheint auch Voldemort so zu sehen. Er hat seine Getreuen angewiesen, möglichst viel über den Unbekannten herauszufinden." Moody lächelte schief. „Aber die tappen genauso im Dunkeln wie wir.!"

Harry wußte nicht, wie ihm die Informationen weiterhelfen sollten. Es war zwar sehr spannend, aber es war wie Lupin gesagt hatte, nebulös.

„Und was ist mit Snape!" fragte er nun. Über den Mörder von Dumbledore hatte er sich im Ligusterweg oft Gedanken gemacht. „Nun", knurrte Moody, „die Auroren wissen nicht wo er ist und der Orden hat auch keine Ahnung!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass alle Gegenstände auf dem Tisch einen Satz machten. Alle sahen ihn erschrocken an. „tschuldigung!", knurrte er und als die Anderen sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu wandten, fuhr er leise fort „Nach dem Mord ist er von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Auch die Malfoys sind nicht mehr da! Na gut. Lucius sitzt zwar noch in Askaban, doch seine Frau und sein Sohn sind nicht mehr da!" Lupin seufzte als er sagte „Dumbledore hat auch ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Ich wollte öffnen, doch er war magisch versiegelt. Ich habe dann versucht, die Eule zu verfolgen, doch es hat nicht geklappt. Wir wissen also nicht wo er sein könnte. Einer Sache kannst Du aber sicher sein. Er ist sicherlich in der Nähe von Voldemort und wenn wir ihn finden hat er nichts zu lachen!" Harry sah Lupin an und sein Gesicht sah hasserfüllt aus. „Und was gibt es sonst noch?" fragte er. Er ahnte zwar, das er keine Antwort bekommen würde, doch er wollte es jedenfalls versuchen. „Nichts was dich interessieren könnte!", knurrte Moody erwartungsgemäß, „Du hast alles erfahren, was für Dich interessant sein könnte. Mehr mußt Du nicht wissen." „Du solltest Dich nun darauf konzentrieren, deine Ausbildung abzuschließen. Das ist deine Aufgabe!" Lupin klang ernst, als er dies sagte."Du bekommst mit Kingsley ja auch einen fähigen neuen Lehrer!" Harry nickte zustimmend, doch er war ärgerlich. Was wussten Moody und Lupin schon von seiner Aufgabe. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Er sollte ruhig sein und die Anderen machen lassen. Doch Harry fragte nicht mehr weiter, es hatte ja auch keinen Sinn, denn Moody und Lupin würden nichts mehr erzählen. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lauschte den Gesprächen und Geschichten der Anderen. Jedoch in seinem Kopf drehte es sich nur um eine Frage: „Wer war der unbekannte Zauberer und was tat Voldemort?" Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihn Ginny mit ernsten Blick musterte.

Am !4. August war der Fuchsbau in heller Aufregung. Alle schienen nervös und aufgekratzt. Am Morgen hatten sich die Hauselfen von Mrs Weasley verabschiedet und Dobby war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als er einen Pullover bekam. Mrs Weasley hatte ihn gestrickt und er zeigte Dobbys Abzeichen auf der Vorderseite. Sie hätte gerne für die anderen Elfen auch welche gestrickt, doch die weigerten sich standhaft selbst einen Dank anzunehmen. Und doch schien es Harry, als wären sie sehr stolz auf das Lob, das sie von allen bekamen. Um halb zwei traten Harry und Ron an den Kamin. Sie wollten mit Flohpulver direkt zum Ministerium gelangen. Die Anderen wollten zum Tropfenden Kessel reisen, um von dort zum Grimmauld Platz zu gehen.

„Arthur holt Euch nach der Übung ab." sagte Mrs Weasley zum x-ten Mal, „Also wartet auf ihn und macht keine Dummheiten!" „Natürlich Mum!", antwortete Ron genervt, während er Flohpulver in den Kamin warf. Er trat in die Flammen und sagte: „Zaubereiministerium" und verschwand. Bevor Harry in den Kamin treten konnte, umarmte ihn Ginny und flüsterte Ihm ins Ohr „Sei vorsichtig!" Sie küsste ihn und er nickte stumm. Er warf das Pulver in die Flammen, trat in den Kamin und sagte „Zaubereiministerium" Danach begann er sich schnell um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Er sah verschiedene Kamine vorbeifliegen. Als er wieder zur Ruhe kam stand er im Kamin in der Eingangshalle der Ministeriums.

„Mann! Ich freu mich wenn wir endlich apparieren dürfen!" sagte Ron, der sich die Knie rieb. „Ich bin aus dem Kamin geknallt, weil ich nur einen Moment nicht auf gepasst hatte. Das ist vielleicht peinlich!" Harry sah sich um. Seid seinem nächtlichen Besuch vor zwei Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister, den Dumbledore und Voldemort bei ihrem Kampf zerstört hatten, war wieder repariert und doch schien etwas anders zu sein. Zwar war die Halle genauso bevölkert wie bei Harrys ersten Besuch, doch schienen die Zauberer und Hexen noch eiliger durch die Halle zu gehen. Auch standen nun Zauberer in roten Umhängen umher, bewachten die Ein- und Ausgänge und patrolierten durch die Halle.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" hörte Harry eine gehetzte Stimme hinter sich. Ron und er drehten sich um und sahen Tonks auf sie zu eilen. „Eigentlich wollte Arthur euch abholen, aber es ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen!" sagte sie eilig, als sie sie erreichte, „Und ich hab leider auch nicht lange Zeit! Kommt mit! Ihr müsst noch durch die Sicherheitsschleuse!" Harry und Ron folgten ihr zu einem Schalter in der Mitte der Halle. Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Prozedur erinnern, doch auch hier schien sich einiges geändert zu haben. Beim letzten Besuch hatte ein gelangweilter Sicherheitszauberer Harry kontrolliert, doch jetzt standen vier Zauberer in roten Umhängen am Schalter und kontrollierten jeden, der zu den Fahrstühlen wollte. „Hallo!", sagte Tonks zu dem Zauberer am Schalter, „Harry Potter und Ron Weasley zur Apparierprüfung!" Der Zauberer nahm zwei Plaketten aus einer Schüssel und tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Dann gab er sie Ron und Harry und sagte mit herrischem Tonfall „Bitte hierher schauen!" Ein greller Blitz war zu sehen und die Gesichter von Harry und Ron erschien auf einer flachen Scheibe vor dem Zauberer. Auf einer anderen Scheibe daneben waren unentwegt Bilder von Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen. Harry und Ron hörten einen Klingeln und über ihren Bilder erschien eine ein grünes Licht. „Zauberstäbe, sagte der Zauberer und sie gaben ihm ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann machte er eine Handbewegung in Richtung der anderen Zauberer. „Ihr müsst Euch noch absuchen lassen", sagte Tonks und schritt an den Zauberern vorbei, die sie freundlich grüßten. Harry und Ron folgten ihr und je ein Zauberer begann die Beiden mit Geheimnisdedektoren abzusuchen. Nachdem die Prozedur abgeschlossen war, nickte einer der Zauberer zum Schalter hinüber und sagte, „Sie sind sauber, John!". Er machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl "Alles OK" bedeuten sollte, nickte Harry und Ron zu und schob sie weiter. „Hier haben sie ihre Zauberstäbe!", sagte der Zauberer am Schalter „Die Übung findet im 6. Stock statt." „Na los! Nun kommt schon!", drängelte Tonks und schob die Beiden in Richtung Fahrstühle.

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind ja ziemlich hoch!" sagte Harry, als die Drei im Fahrstuhl waren, „Das letzte Mal war es viel ruhiger." „Also manchmal wundere ich mich wirklich über Dich, Harry!" sagte Tonks genervt, „Wenn Du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, wir befinden uns im Krieg!" Doch im nächsten Moment war sie wieder die Alte. „Sorry Harry! Ich bin etwas überarbeitet. War nicht so gemeint!" „Kein Problem antwortete Harry und blickte sie an. Tonks sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und es schien als wäre sie um Jahre gealtert.

Die Fahrstuhltüren gingen auf. „So hier sind wir." sagte Tonks. Sie zeigte den Flur hinunter und fuhr fort, „Hier runter. Das Apparierzentrum ist am Ende des Gangs. Ihr sollt Euch im Büro von Wilkie Twycross melden. Ich werde Euch nicht begleiten, aber ihr findet es ja selber." Sie sprang schnell wieder in den Fahrstuhl. "Arthur holt Euch ab!" rief sie noch bevor sich die Türen schlossen.

„Na die hatte es aber eilig!" sagte Ron und Harry nickte, „Komm wir suchen das Büro!" Sie gingen in die Richtung, die Tonks ihnen gewiesen hatte. Am Ende machte der Flur eine Biegung und als sie um die Ecke kamen, sahen sie einen großen Raum mit vielen Stühlen an den Wänden. Auf denen saßen vereinzelt junge Hexen und Zauberer. Harry erkannte einige von seinen Klassenkameraden und nickte ihnen zu. Sie wirkten alle angespannt und nervös.

„Hallo Harry, Hallo Ron!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. Neville Longbottem saß in der Nähe einer Tür auf einem Stuhl und winkte ihnen. „Hallo Neville", sagte Harry, „weißt Du wo das Büro von Wilkie Twycross ist?" Neville nickte und deutete auf die Tür neben sich. Auch er rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum und sein Gesicht war kreidebleich. „Ihr müßt Euch anmelden und bezahlen!" sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. Ron trat an die Tür un klopfte. „Herein!" hörten sie eine freundliche Stimme sagen und Ron öffnete die Tür. Hinter einem großen Tisch, der über und über mit Papieren und Akten beladen war, saß Wilkie Twycross. Harry erkannte ihn sofort wieder. „Nur herein! Nur herein!" rief er ihnen fröhlich zu, „ihr wollt Euch sicherlich zur Prüfung und der Übung anmelden!" „Ja!" sagte Harry und schloss die Tür „Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley" Wilkie Twycross fuhr mit seinem Finger eine lange Liste ab und nickte."Ja hier hab ich Euch!" sagte er und machte mit einer Feder einen Hacken hinter ihre Namen. „Ich bekomme dann jeweils 4 Galeonen." Harry und Ron griffen in ihre Umhänge und gaben ihm die Münzen. Wilkie Twycross nahm sie und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen eine kleine Schatulle. Der Deckel öffnete sich und Twycross warf die Münzen hinein. „Ihr müsst noch einen kleinen Moment warten!", sagte er mit einem blick auf eine kleine goldene Uhr die auf dem Tisch stand. „Ich rufe Euch dann rein." Ron und Harry nickten und verließen das Büro. Im großen Raum setzten sie sich auf die freien Plätze neben Neville.

„Na schöne Ferien gehabt!" fragte Ron, während Harry die anderen Wartenden begutachtete. In einer Ecke saßen Crabbe und Goyle. Sie wirkten etwas verloren ohne Malfoy und blickten tumb in die Runde. „Ja, es war ganz nett!" antwortete Neville „Oma und ich waren bei ihrer Schwester in Amerika. Sie wohnt in Salem. Oma wollte das ich dort zur Schule gehe, wenn Hogwarts nicht wieder geöffnet wird. Aber nun ist es ja anders!" er blickte unsicher in die Runde und fuhr fort, „Und wie war die Hochzeit? Ich konnte ja nicht kommen, da wir noch auf Reisen waren!" Ron begann Neville von der Hochzeit zu erzählen, aber Harry hörte nicht richtig hin. Er hatte bemerkt, das Crabbe und Goyle immer verstohlen zur anderen Seite des Raums blickten. Harry folgte ihren Blicken und sah, das auf der Seite einige Slytherins saßen und etwas entfernt von ihnen eine Person mit bandagierten Kopf. Harry musterte sie und fragte sich was für ein Unfall eine solche Verletzung mit sich brachte.

„Und Harry weiß schon wer der neue Lehrer ist! Stimmt doch Harry?" „Wie?" sagte Harry, der aus seinem Gedanken herausgerissen wurde. „Ja, Professor Flitwick hat es mir geschrieben!" „Ehrlich?" fragte Neville, „Wer ist es denn?" Doch bevor er auf die Frage antworten konnte, trat Wilkie Twycross aus seinem Büro und rief „Hallo, schön das Ihr alle der Einladung zur Übungsstunde gefolgt seid! Bitte folgt mir!" Er ging auf eine große Flügeltür zu, an der Testzentrum stand. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und sie ging auf. „Nur herein! Nur herein!" rief er und schritt in die Mitte des Raumes. Als der letzte den Raum betreten hatten fielen die Türen ins Schloss. „Herzlich willkommen im Appariertestzentrum. Hier werden sie morgen auch ihre Prüfung ablegen!" Er machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab die gleichen Ringe wie bei den Übungsstunden in Hogwarts erschienen. „Bitte verteilen sie sich auf die Ringe und beginnen sie damit vom rechten in den linken Ring zu apparieren. Harry suchte sich ein Ringpaar in der Nähe von Ron und Neville und während die Gruppe ihre Plätze einnahm kamen noch ein paar Zauberer herein. Sie stellten sich um die Übenden auf und begutachteten ihre Versuche. Harry schaffte es schon im zweiten Versuch aus dem rechten Ring zu verschwinden und im linken Ring aufzutauchen. Dabei hatte er wieder das Gefühl, durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Hermines Tipps haben sich ausgezahlt dachte er, während er sich im Raum umschaute. Vielen der anderen Teilnehmern gelang es schon sehr gut, doch ab und zu sah er noch Einige, die sich um ihre eigene Achse drehten ohne zu verschwinden. „Das klappt ja schon sehr gut!", rief Wilkie Twycross, „Dann können wir ja schon versuchen größere Strecken zu überbrücken!" Er machte wieder einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und die Ringe verschwanden bis auf Zwei, die jeweils auf einem Ende des Raumes lagen. „Nun bitte Einer nach dem Anderen von der einen Seite zu anderen Seite!" sagte er und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Pansy Parkinson, „Dürfte ich sie bitten anzufangen, meine Liebe!"

Sie übten den ganzen Nachmittag. Wilkie Twycross begutachtet ihre Versuche und half hier und da mit Tipps nach. Goyle schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Crabbe zersplitterte sich bei dem Versuch auf einem Kasten zu apparieren. Sofort bildeten die Zauberer und Hexen einen Kreis um ihn und als sie wieder auseinandergingen, stand ein völlig verdatterter Crabbe auf dem Kasten. Als Harrys Armbanduhr 18 Uhr anzeigte, rief Wilkie Twycross, „Sehr schön! Sehr schön! Das hat ja schon hervorragend geklappt. Ich denke sie werden morgen alle ihre Prüfungen bestehen." Er wies mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür, die aufsprang und sagte, „Nun gehen sie heute Abend früh ins Bett, dann sind sie morgen fit und ausgeruht. Bis morgen dann! Auf Wiedersehn!" Die Teilnehmer gingen einer nachdem anderen nach draußen. „Lief doch ganz gut!", sagte Ron, der mit Neville auf Harry zukam, „Ich denke, wir werden morgen keine Probleme haben!" Neville sah etwas unglücklich aus „Ich weiß nicht!", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, „Ich glaube nicht das ich es schon richtig beherrsche!" „Es hat doch alles geklappt und am Ende bist du doch immer da aufgetaucht wo Wilkie Twycross es wollte!", erwiderte Harry, „Du musst nur an dich glauben. Du kannst mehr als du denkst. Lass Dir doch nichts einreden!" „Naja ich weiß nicht! Oma sagt immer ich wäre nicht so begabt wie meine Mum oder mein Dad!" „Also ehrlich, Mann!" sagte Ron, „Du bist doch nicht dein Dad, Du bist Neville! Hör bloß nicht hin, wenn sie sowas sagt!" Neville sah ihn überrascht an „Ja, mal ganz ehrlich Neville!" sagte nun Harry, „Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, was deine Oma hat. Du warst in der DA, im Ministerium warst Du auch dabei und letztes Jahr hast Du gegen die Todesser gekämpft. Das ist doch wirklich mehr, als deine Eltern in deinem Alter gemacht haben! Du solltest ihr wirklich mal die Meinung sagen!" „Ich weiß nicht!" murmelte Neville „Ach Quatsch!" rief Ron, „Ehrlich Mann! Du solltest auf Harry hören!"

Sie traten in den Warteraum und sahen, das Mr Weasley auf sie wartete. Es stand in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit Mrs Longbottom und Wilkie Twycross. Als er die Drei kommen sah, winkte er sie herbei. „Na hat alles geklappt?" fragte er und als sie nickten sagte er „Das ist doch toll! Dann braucht ihr Euch für morgen ja keine Sorgen zu machen." Er wandte sich zu Mrs Longbottom und Wilkie Twycross und sagte, „Schönen Tag noch!" und ging zum Flur. „Halt die Ohren steif!" flüsterte Harry Neville zu und Ron ergänzte, „Denk dran was wir gesagt haben! Wir sehen uns morgen." und sie liefen Mr Weasley nach.

Sie gingen zu Fuß zum Grimmauld Platz, denn wie Mr Weasley sagte, sollte das Ministerium nicht erfahren, wo der Orden sein Hauptquartier hatte. „Sie haben also einen neuen Geheimniswahrer gefunden?" fragte Harry. Mr Weasley nickte, „Ja seid Dumbledores Tod war das Haus zwar weiterhin unsichtbar für alle Zauberer, doch wir konnten den neuen Mitgliedern des Ordens nicht sagen wo es liegt. Wir haben daher so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Geheimniswahrer gesucht. Und wir haben einen gefunden, auf den Voldemort nie kommen wird. Das Haus ist nun wieder sicher. Selbst Snape kann es nun nicht mehr finden, auch obwohl er weiß wo das Hauptquartier ist. So nun sind wir da!" Sie standen auf dem Platz und Mr Weasley suchte in seinen Taschen. „Wo hab ich es nur hingesteckt? Ahh, hier ist er!" Er holte einen kleinen Zettel hervor und hielt ihn Harry und Ron hin. „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauld Platz Nr 12" stand dort mit einer krakeligen Handschrift geschrieben. Kaum hatte Harry die Worte gelesen rückten die Häuser mit den Nummern 11 und 13 auseinander und Sirius altes Haus kam zum Vorschein.

„Schnell!", sagte Mr Weasley, der schon an der Tür stand und leise dagegen klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Harry und Ron schlüpften nach ihnen in die Eingangshalle."Schön das Ihr da seid!", begrüßte Lupin sie, der hinter ihnen die Tür schloss und alle Riegel vorschob, „Kommt runter in die Küche. Molly hat schon etwas vorbereitet." Harry schaute sich um, das Haus hatte sich sehr verändert. Es war nun hell und freundlich. Doch die größte Überraschung sah Harry neben der Tür. An der Stelle wo einst, das Portrait von Sirus Mum gehangen hatte, hin nun ein Bild von Sirius. Er winkte Harry zu und zwinkerte. „Gefällt es Dir?" fragte Lupin von der Treppe zur Küche her. „Wie habt Ihr das alles nur geschafft?" „Wir hatten Hilfe!" grinste Lupin, „Dobby hat hier aufgeräumt. Er hat eine Truppe von Hauselfen aus Hogwarts mobilisiert und sie haben einmal richtig sauber gemacht. Selbst das Bild von Mrs Black konnten sie von der Wand bekommen! Sie haben mir aber nicht verraten wie!" „Toll!", sagte Harry erfreut, „Aber warum haben sie es getan?" Nun ja!", schmunzelte Lupin, „Zum Einen sicherlich um Dir eine Freude zu machen. Zum Anderen wollte er wohl nicht der Geheimniswahrer eines Hauses sein, das so verdreckt war!" „Dobby ist der Geheimniswahrer!" „ja, darauf kommt Voldemort nie. Hauselfen nimmt er ja nicht für voll und Dobby ist ja auch noch frei!", Lupin grinste, „Aber nun komm die Anderen warten schon!"

Als Harry in die Küche trat, saßen alle schon um den großen Küchentisch. Neben den Weasleys, Hermine und Tonks waren auch Kingsley und Moody anwesend. Mrs Weasley stand am Herd und hantierte mit Kochtöpfen. „Harry!" sagte sie freundlich als sie ihn sah, „Setzt Dich, dann können wir anfangen!"

Harry gab Ginny eine Kuss und setzte sich dann auf einen freien Platz neben Moody. Kingsley lächelte ihn an „Wie ich gehört habe", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, „Weißt Du jetzt über die Lehrerbesetzung Bescheid!" Harry nickte, doch bevor er antworten konnte kam ein raschelndes Geräusch aus dem Kamin. Alle wandten den Kopf und sahen wie ein großer Adler aus dem Kamin in die Küche kam. Er schüttelte sein Gefieder aus, breitete dann seine großen Flügel aus und flog auf den Tisch. Hermine und Ginny kreischten und duckten sich unter den Tisch, als er darauf landete. Der Adler blickte sich um, hüpfte dann auf Lupin zu und hielt Ihm sein Bein entgegen. Harry sah, das er drei Briefe daran festgebunden waren. Nachdem Lupin überrascht seinen Brief abgenommen hatte, hüpfte der Adler weiter zu Moody. Auch der sah den Vogel, der ihm sein Bein entgegen hielt, überrascht an. „Du willst also auch zu mir?", fragte Moody und der Adler kreischte laut. Moody nahm ihm den Brief ab, doch als er sich den letzten Brief ansehen wollte zog der Adler sein Bein schnell weg und kreischte böse. Dann hüpfte er auf Harry zu und hielt ihm den letzten Brief hin. Harry sah sich den Vogel genauer an. Er hatte nur einmal Briefe mit anderen Vögeln als Eulen bekommen. In der Zeit als Sirius auf der Flucht war, hatte er ihm seine Briefe mit großen tropischen Vögeln geschickt. Der Adler sah ihn direkt an. Sein Blick war streng und durchdringend. „Ich glaube Du solltest den Brief lesen!", sagte Lupin, der seinen Brief schon geöffnet hatte. „Der Inhalt könnte dich sehr interessieren!" Vorsichtig nahm Harry dem Adler den letzten Brief ab. Der Adler kreischte, öffnete seine Flügel und flog auf die Lehne eines freien Stuhls am Ende des Tisches. Dort blieb er ruhig sitzen und beobachtete die Gruppe. Harry sah sich den Brief genauer an. Er hatte kein Siegel und auf der Vorderseite stand in gleichmäßigen Buchstaben „Harry Potter, Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, Küche" geschrieben. Er riss den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hoffe Du hast nichts dagegen, das ich dich duze. Ich möchte mich mit diesem Brief bei Dir vorstellen. Meine Name ist Leif Hejareson. Sicherlich hast Du den Namen schon aus dem Brief von Albus Dumbledore erfahren, doch mehr weißt Du nicht von mir. Ich bin nämlich in keinen Buch zu finden, da ich es vorziehe anonym zu bleiben. Nun das möchte ich ändern:_

_Albus und ich waren Klassenkameraden und die besten Freunde in Hogwarts. Nach unserem Abschluss haben wir gemeinsam einige Reisen durch die Welt gemacht, um mehr über Zauberei zu erfahren. Dabei sind wir in so manches Abenteuer geraten. Irgendwann hatte Albus die Reisen satt und bewarb sich als Lehrer in Hogwarts und ich führte die Forschungen fort. Unsere Wege trennten sich, doch wir trafen oft zusammen. So trafen wir uns auch im Sommer vor einem Jahr. Albus erzählte mir von den neusten Entwicklungen und nahm mir ein Versprechen ab. Dieses Versprechen ließ mich in den letzten Wochen wieder nach England kommen. Ich bin durch das Land gereist, habe alte Freunde getroffen und mich etwas umgehört._

_Warum habe ich dies getan und was hast Du damit zu tun? Dies per Brief zu erklären ist momentan etwas gefährlich. Daher möchte ich dich um ein Treffen bitten. Zu deiner Sicherheit hat Albus zwei Zauberer bestimmt, die dich begleiten sollen und über Informationen verfügen, die helfen mich zu erkennen. Ort und Zeit darfst Du selber wählen und schicke mir diese Informationen (und nur diese) mit Hugin._

_Ich hoffe sehr das Du meiner Einladung folgst._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Leif Hejareson_

„Hugin?", fragte Harry und sah überrascht auf. Der Adler gab einen Schrei von sich und raschelte mit dem Gefieder. Lupin war zu Moody und Harry hinüber gekommen „Wo willst Du dich denn mit ihm treffen?", fragte er „Am besten wäre ein Ort, den wir kennen und den wir vorher beobachten könnten!", warf Moody ein. Harry dachte nach. Endlich hatte sich Hejareson gemeldet. Doch viele Informationen hatte er ihm nicht gegeben. Und das störte Harry etwas, auch wenn er verstehen konnte, das Briefe im Moment sicher nicht die sicherste Kommunikation boten. Aber was ihm mehr zu schaffen machte, war die Frage nach einem Treffpunkt. „Was ist den los?", fragte Mrs Weasley schrill und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Wer will sich mit Harry treffen?" Sie stand zittern am Kopf des Tisches und sah sehr besorgt aus! Auch die anderen am Tisch schienen etwas irritiert zu sein. „Keine Sorge, Molly!", sagte Lupin mit ruhigem Ton. „Ich... Wir können Euch zwar nichts sagen, aber es ist alles in Ordnung!" Doch so schnell ließ sich Mrs Weasley nicht beruhigen „Nichts ist in Ordnung, Remus!" antwortete sie und sah ihn an als würde sie ihn am liebsten würgen, „Harry sollte im Moment nicht durch die Gegend rennen und sich mit Fremden treffen!" Moody schnaubte, doch bevor etwas sagen konnte antwortete Lupin „Deine Sorge in allen Ehren, Molly! Aber Harry ist volljährig und du kannst ihm nichts mehr vorschreiben. Außerdem begleiten Alastor und ich ihn!" Mrs Weasley wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Mr Weasley stoppte sie. „Lass es gut sein Molly!" sagte er ruhig und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Wenn die Beiden dabei sind ist er doch gut geschützt!" Mrs Weasley sagte nichts mehr, auch wenn man ihr ansah, das es ihr nicht gefiel.

Moody hatte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor geholt und gab sie an Harry weiter. „Also wie gesagt", knurrte er, „der Ort muss gut zu beobachten sein und am Besten frei von anderen Zauberern!" Harry dachte wieder nach und plötzlich viel es ihm ein. Er nahm die Feder und schrieb „Godrics Hollow, 15. August, 20 Uhr" auf das Stück Pergament. „Interessante Wahl!", sagte Lupin, der ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte, „aber warum nicht!" Moody nickte und Harry faltete den Brief zusammen. Der Adler hüpfte auf den Tisch und kam auf Harry zu. Harry band den Brief an sein Bein, der Adler breitete die Flügel aus und flog durch den Kamin davon.

Der restliche Abend verlief in einer komischen Stimmung. Zwar waren die Gespräche wie immer, doch schienen sich alle zu fragen, wen Harry, Lupin und Moody treffen wollten. Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich Moody und Kingsley. „Wir sehen uns morgen!" sagte Kingsley zu Harry und Moody knurrte „Ich hole Dich ab!". Nachdem sie gegangen waren, verebbten die Gespräche langsam und einer nach dem anderen ging ins Bett. Als Harry, als einer der Letzten, die Küche verließ und zu seinem Zimmer ging, schwirrte eine Menge Gedanken zum morgigen Treffen durch seinen Kopf.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, sah er überrascht, das Ginny, Hermine und Ron auf ihn warteten. „Wer will sich mit dir treffen?" fragte ihn Ginny direkt, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Harry ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich drauf. „Ist es Leif Hejareson?" Ginny war zu seinem Bett gekommen und setzte sich darauf. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ja!", sagte Harry, „Er hat mir geschrieben und um ein Treffen gebeten!" „Und?", fragte Hermine „Was will er?" „keine Ahnung! Er hat es nicht geschrieben!" Hermine sah ihn überrascht an „Und Du hast ihm zugesagt! Harry, Du weißt doch nichts von ihm!" Harry setzte sich auf „Ja ich habe zugesagt. Moody und Lupin begleiten mich, es gibt also keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen!" „Wirklich Harry! Ich finde Du bist etwas unvorsichtig!", sagte Hermine bestimmt, „Du kennst ihn nicht! Du weißt nicht was er will! Und doch willst Du Dich mit ihm treffen!" „Hörst Du nicht zu, Hermine!", mischte sich Ron ein. „Lupin und Moody sind dabei. Also ich finde das ausreichend!" „Und doch könnte es eine Falle sein!" sagte nun Ginny besorgt. „Das glaube ich nicht!" Harry gähnte „Dumbledore selber hat mir ja geschrieben, das er sich bei mir meldet. Moody und Lupin haben Informationen um ihn zu erkennen. Ist doch etwas viel Arbeit für eine Falle!" „Wirklich? Voldemort will dich haben. Er weiß, das Du sicherlich gut beschützt bist und überlegt mal was er für einen Aufwand getrieben hat, um dich beim Trimagischen Turnier zu entführen. Also ich wäre da vorsichtig!" Harry sah Hermine überrascht an, von dieser Seite hatte er das Problem noch nicht betrachtet. „Aber Lupin hat mir den ersten Brief gegeben und die kamen direkt von Dumbledore. Wenn es stimmt was Du sagst, dann waren auch alle anderen Brief aus dem Nachlass gefälscht!" „Ich finde deine Sorge auch etwas übertrieben!", warf Ron ein, „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass auch alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens getäuscht worden sind! Da haben ja auch viele Briefe bekommen!" „Nun ja!", Hermine klang etwas verunsichert, „Ich gebe ja zu, das es ein großer Aufwand ist nur um Harry in die Finger zu bekommen. Ich will ja nur das Harry vorsichtig ist!" Harry nickte „Schon ok, Hermine. Ich werde vorsichtig sein." „Wo und wann wollt ihr Euch denn treffen?", fragte Ginny mit leiser Stimme „Morgen um 20 Uhr in Godrics Hollow. Lupin und Moody wollten mir sowieso morgen den Ort zeigen." Harry gähnte nochmals und sagte dann „So, nun ist aber genug! Ich bin müde und morgen wird ein harter Tag!" „Aber...!", fing Hermine wieder an „Nein Hermine! Es ist genug! Ich erzähle Euch morgen Abend wie es war!" Hermine seufzte, stand auf und gab Ron einen Kuss. „Gute Nacht! Aber ich glaube immer noch, das es eine Falle ist!" Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss, stand auf und ging mit Hermine heraus. Sie sagte zwar nichts mehr, doch Harry merkte, das sie die gleichen Sorgen wie Hermine hatte.


	7. Kapitel 6: Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

**Kapitel 6: Alte Feinde, neue Freunde**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich richtig ausgeschlafen. Ron schien schon aufgestanden zu sein, denn sein Bett war leer. Harry blieb noch einen Moment liegen und genoss die Wärme seines Bettes. „So,so! Du bist also wieder Mal hier!" Harry schreckte auf. Phineas Nigellus lehnte in seinem Portrait und sah ihn belustigt an. „Ja! Und wie sie wissen ist es nun mein Haus!" erwiderte Harry, „Sirius hat es mir vererbt!" Phineas Nigellus machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht „Ja, ja ich weiß! Mein nichtsnutziger Ur-Ur-Enkel hatte ja keinen Anstand es innerhalb der Familie Black zu vererben. Hatte einfach kein Gespür für Traditionen!" „Vielleicht lag es ja auch an daran, dass der Rest der Familie Todesser waren!" sagte Harry wütend „Ich glaube in diesem Fall hätte ich auch eine Ausnahme gemacht!" „Vorlaut wie immer!", zischte Nigellus, „Du hast doch keine Ahnung was es bedeutet eine Familientradition zu besitzen!" „Vielleicht nicht!" giftete Harry zurück, „Aber das ist noch besser, als eine zu haben und sich dafür schämen zu müssen!" Phineas Nigellus wurde rot vor Wut „Du bist ein frecher Kerl! Ohne Anstand und Benehmen! Wenn ich keine Nachricht von der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hätte, würde ich nicht mit Dir sprechen!" „Na dann sind wir mal einer Meinung! Und wie lautet die Nachricht!" „Die Schulleiterin möchte Dich nochmals bitten zum neuen Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie findet es sehr wichtig, dass Du deine Ausbildung abschließt! Meiner Meinung nach, bist Du es jedoch nicht wert, dass man sich so um Dich bemüht!" Harry blickte wütend zum Bild hinauf. Er hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er an seinem ursprünglichen Plan festhalten oder in die Schule zurückkehren wollte. „Sagen Sie der Schulleiterin, das ich mich noch nicht entschieden habe!" Nigellus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Wie ich ihr gesagt habe. Du bist zu hochmütig, um zu bemerken, dass man es gut mit Dir meint! Darin gleichst du Sirius!" Und bevor Harry ihm noch etwas an den Kopf schleudern konnte verschwand er aus dem Bild.

Harry warf wütend die Decke zurück, stand auf und zog sich an. Er hatte Nigellus nie leiden können. Was bildetet er sich eigentlich ein. Harry erinnerte sich, das Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, das Phillas Nigellus der unbeliebteste Schulleiter gewesen war, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Harry konnte das gut verstehen. Als Harry die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter ging, verrauchte seine Wut mit jedem Schritt. Er war erstaunt wie das Haus sich verändert hatte. Bei seinem letzten Besuch, war es ihm noch wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen. Nun machte es einen freundlichen und hellen Eindruck. Selbst die Köpfe der Hauselfen an der Wand wirkten nun nicht mehr so erschreckend. Harry blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen und betrachtete das Portrait von Sirius. Sirius stand auf einer grünen Wiese. Im Hintergrund saß ein schwarzer Hund und ein Hippogreif. Das Bild von Sirius winkte Harry zu. „Glaubst Du ich tue das richtige?", fragte Harry das Portrait „Glaubst Du ich sollte in die Schule zurückkehren?" Der Sirius im Bild nickte und hob dem Daumen, aber er gab sonst keine Antwort. Harry war etwas enttäuscht. Liebend gerne hätte er Sirius Stimme gehört und doch machte ihn die Antwort froh. Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.

In der Küche saßen Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Vor jedem standen ein Packen Bücher, Umhänge, Federkiele und Zaubertrankzutaten. „Hallo Harry!" rief Ron als er ihn sah, „Mum ist mit uns heute morgen in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Wir sollten Dich nicht wecken, da sie meinte, Du würdest den Schlaf brauchen, weil Du ja heute soviel vor hast." Er zeigte auf einen Stapel neben sich „Wir haben aber alles für Dich besorgt!" Harry schaute verwundert auf die Uhr. Es war halb eins. Harry ließ sich hinter seinem Stapel nieder und betrachtete ihn. „Ich hoffe Du bist nicht böse!" sagte Ginny. „Nein! Ist schon in Ordnung!" Harry nahm ein Paket, das oben auf dem Stapel gelegen hatte in die Hand. „Das ist von Fred und George!" sagte Ginny, „Sie meinten Du könntest es gut gebrauchen!" Harry öffnete es und sah eine große Auswahl der verschiedensten Sorten Feuerwerk. Harry grinste. Hermine, die in einem Buch las, blickte auf und fragte „hast Du Hunger?" Als Harry nickte machte sie einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und ein Teller mit Sandwiches kam auf Harry zu und landetet direkt vor ihm. „Mum läßt uns ausrichten, das uns Tonks um halb zwei abholt und zum Ministerium bringt. Nach der Prüfung holt uns dann Dad ab." „Mich nicht!" mampfte Harry, „Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Moody. Er will mir das Aurorenbüro zeigen und dann gehen wir nach Godrics Hollow!" Ron blickte ihn etwas beleidigt an „Na gut!" sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Bücherstapel zu. Ginny grinste und streichelte Krummbein, der sich auf ihren Knien zusammen gerollt hatte.

In diesem Moment flatterte eine Eule durch den Kamin in die Halle und landete vor Hermine. Sie blickte auf, hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und nahm den Brief von Bein der Eule. Diese flatterte sofort wieder durch den Kamin davon. „Von wem kommt der den?", fragte Ron, doch Hermine gab keine Antwort las in Ruhe weiter. „Na das ist ja eine Überraschung!", rief Hermine und hielt drei Karten in die Höhe. „Was ist denn?" fragte Ron scharf. „Der Brief ist von Victor!" sagte Hermine, „Und ...!"„Du schreibst ihn also immer noch!" fiel ihr Ron ins Wort. Er war rot geworden und sah ärgerlich aus. „Ja, ich schreibe ihm immer noch!", sagte Hermine, „und wenn Du aufhörst eifersüchtig zu sein, dann sag ich Dir auch was er schreibt!" „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" murmelte Ron „Nee gar nicht!" piesackte Ginny, „Du bist nur vor Freude so rot geworden!" Hermine lächelte Ron liebevoll an und sagte dann „Viktor spielt in dieser Saison für die Greenwich Cannons und er hat uns Karten für ein Spiel geschickt." Harry, Ginny und Ron machten große Augen. „Er lädt uns zum ersten Spiel der Saison und auf die Feier danach ein." „Wahnsinn!" sagte Harry, der noch nie bei einem Spiel der englischen Quiddichliga war. „Wann ist denn das Spiel?" „Am 31. August hier in London!" Harry und Ron rieben sich vor Freude die Hände, nur Ginny sah etwas betrübt aus. „Es sind aber nur drei Karten!" sagte sie. „Das ist sicher kein Problem! Ich schreib ihm sofort, dann kannst DU auch mit!" Hermine griff sich Feder und Pergament und fing an einen Antwortbrief zu schreiben.

„Und wenn mir Mum nicht erlaubt zum Spiel zu gehen?" fragte Ginny Hermine skeptisch. Hermine hob den Kopf und legte Ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ja!", sagte sie langsam, „das könnte wirklich ein kleines Problem sein! Wir sind volljährig und uns wird sie es wohl nicht verbieten können!" „Dann geht mal alleine. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust auf noch mehr Streitereien!" „Quatsch!", sagte Harry, „Du kommst mit und ich spreche mit deiner Mutter!" „Ich glaube, das solltest Du nicht tun!", sagte Ginny leise Harry sah sie überrascht an „Wieso?" „Nun ja!" antwortete sie langsam, „Nach der Situation auf der Hochzeit war sie sehr beunruhigt. Sie zeigt es zwar nicht, aber sie ist alles andere als glücklich. Und nach gestern Abend hat sich ihre Angst nur verstärkt!" „Wie bitte!", brauste Harry auf, „Was hat sie denn gegen mich!" „Nichts!", sagte nun Hermine, „Sie mag Dich und freut sich auch, das Du mit Ginny zusammen bist, aber ..." „Dann ist doch alles klar!", warf Ron ein. „Nein!", sagte nun Ginny betrübt, „Klar mag sie Harry und freut sich das wir zusammen sind, wenn... ja wenn es andere Zeiten wären!" Sie seufzte und fuhr dann fort „Nun sie würde es Dir nie direkt sagen, aber sie macht sich große Sorgen. Sie hat Angst um Dich, um Ron, um Hermine und um mich. Tonks hat es mir erzählt. Mum hat sich bei Ihr aus geheult. Sie meint, Du würdest Dich direkt in einen großen Kampf stürzen und wir" sie zeigte auf Ron, Hermine und sich, „wir würden dir blindlings folgen. Sie glaubt nicht, das Vo..Vol..Voldemort noch lange warten wird und ..." Ginny machte eine Pause und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „und sie meint es wäre besser für uns alle wenn Du nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst!" Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er wußte zwar, dass Mrs Weasley immer sehr ängstlich war und sich große Sorgen machte, aber das sie nicht glaubte der Kampf könnte gewonnen werden, machte ihn wütend.

„Und was hat Tonks ihr gesagt!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „Sieht sie es auch so?" „Nein, natürlich nicht!", antwortet Hermine ruhig „Sie hat ihr gesagt, das sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll und das genug Leute Dir zur Seite stehen! Harry! Du mußt sie verstehen! Sie mag Dich!" „Das merk ich gerade ja!" sagte Harry wütend. Ginny legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm „Sie mag Dich wirklich! Es ist im Moment nur etwas viel für sie. Sie ist hin und her gerissen und weiß nicht was sie machen soll." Harry schnaubte verächtlich „Ja Harry!", sagte Hermine, „Sie kann mit der Situation nicht umgehen. Sie hätte gerne alles unter Kontrolle, doch sie merkt nun, dass das nicht geht. Was glaubst Du denn erzähle ich meinen Eltern? Klar sie sind Muggel und verstehen nichts von den Dingen, die zur Zeit vor sich gehen. Doch wenn ich ihnen etwas erzählen würde, dann wäre ihre Reaktion die gleiche wie die von Mrs Weasley." Harry sah sie erstaunt an „Du erzählst ihnen nichts?" „Nein! Klar sie wissen alles was in der Schule passiert, aber ich wähle da schon sehr aus. Hast Du den Dursleys jemals etwas erzählt?" „Das ist etwas anderes!", erwiderte Harry. Er hatte den Dursleys nie etwas erzählt, weil sie auch nie ein Interesse an seinem Leben gezeigt hatten. „Vielleicht!", sagte Hermine sanft, „Es ist wie es ist, Harry. Mrs Weasley würde Dir gegenüber nie zugeben, das sie sich Sorgen macht. Sie will Dich nicht noch damit belasten. Also sei nicht ungerecht und verurteile sie für das was sie fühlt. In Grunde ihres Herzen freut sie sich nämlich wie verrückt, das Du mit Ginny zusammen bist. Lasst mich mit ihr reden, dann kann Ginny bestimmt mit!" Hermine grinste und fing wieder an zu schreiben.

Harry wollte noch was entgegnen, da kam Tonks in die Küche. „Hallo!" rief sie fröhlich, „Ich hoffe ihr seid bereit für die Prüfung? Ja! Ok, dann kommt mit!" Harry und Ron erhoben sich und folgten ihr aus der Küche. „Wir gehen wieder zu Fuß zum Ministerium. Ist sicherer!" erklärte sie als sie die Halle durchquerten. Vom Weg zum Ministerium bekam Harry kaum etwas mit. Er war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Mrs Weasley. Erst als sie in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums traten, hörte er Tonks wieder zu.

„Hier!" sagte sie und gab den Beiden ihre Besucherplaketten, „Ich habe es schon für Euch geregelt. Dann verlieren wir nicht zuviel Zeit." Sie führte die Beiden an den Sicherheitszauberern vorbei zu den Fahrstühlen. „So hier verlass ich Euch! Ich habe nämlich noch einen Außeneinsatz. Den Weg findet ihr ja auch alleine! Viel Glück bei der Prüfung!" Tonks winkte kurz und verschwand wieder in der Halle. Ron und Harry betraten den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den 6. Stock. Als sie in der Halle vor dem Testzentrum ankamen, waren wieder viele Plätze auf den Stühlen an den Wänden besetzt. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns anmelden!", sagte Harry und ging direkt auf das Büro von Wilkie Twycross zu. Als sie die Tür erreichten, klopfte Ron an. „Herein!", hörten sie die Stimme von Twycross, die aber ganz anderes klang als am Tag zuvor. Ron öffnete die Tür und die Beiden betraten das Büro. Wilkie Twycross saß wieder hinter seinem überladenen Schreibtisch, doch schien es als würde er mit offenen Augen träumen. „Guten Tag!", sagte Harry und ihr Lehrer schreckte auf. „Oh Hallo!", sagte er mit matter Stimme, „Wie kann ich Euch helfen?" Wir wollten uns für die Prüfung anmelden!" sagte Ron, „Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley!" Wilkie Twycross nahm wieder die Liste zur Hand, suchte ihre Namen und machte einen Haken. „Gut! Bitte wartet draußen bis ihr aufgerufen werdet." Harry und Ron verließen das Büro und sahen sich in der Halle nach einem freien Sitzplatz um. Dabei fiel Harry wieder die bandagierte Person auf, die in einer Ecke saß. „Da ist noch etwas frei!", sagte Ron und zog ihn zu zwei freien Stühlen in der Nähe der Tür zum Traningszentrum. Als sie sich setzten kam Neville in die Halle gestolpert. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust und nervös aus. Er blickte sich nicht um, sondern ging schnurstracks zum Büro von Wilkie Twycross. Nachdem er darin verschwunden war sagte Ron „Irgendwie ist der heute komisch!" „Neville, Der ist nur nervös und Du weißt ja wie ihn Prüfungen aufregen.", antwortete Harry „Nein ich meine nicht Neville!", erwiderte Ron, „Ich meine unseren Apparierlehrer. Gestern war er irgendwie anders! Findest Du nicht auch?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm ziemlich gleich ob ihr Lehrer eine andere Stimmung hatte. Er blickte sich nochmals im Raum um und sah nun Crabbe und Goyle, die wieder zusammen in einer Ecke der Halle saßen. Harry beobachtete sie und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sie würden der bandagierten Person verstohlene Blicke zu werfen. Die fragen sich bestimmt auch, was für eine Verletzung er hat, sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

Neville war aus dem Büro gekommen und hatte Harry und Ron entdeckt. Er winkte ihnen, kam auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte kam eine Schar Slytherins in die Halle und ging zum Büro. „Du siehst ziemlich zerknautscht aus!", sagte Ron zu Neville, der sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry fallen ließ. „Ich habe heute Nacht kein Auge zugetan.", murmelte er, „Ich war einfach zu aufgekratzt" Er setzte sich abrupt auf und sah den die Beiden an „Ich habe gestern meiner Oma gesagt, das ich ihr fehlendes Vertrauen in mich nicht mehr ertrage." Harry und Ron blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. „Ja!" fuhr Neville hastig fort, „Ich hab alles raus gelassen. Das ich doch ein guter Zauberer wäre und schon öfter gegen die Todesser gekämpft hätte. Und ich habe ihr gesagt, das ich in die Zauber- und Heilkräuterzucht gehen möchte!" „Wow!", sagte Harry, den mehr brachte er nicht heraus. „Sie hat es nicht sehr gut aufgenommen!" sagte Neville nun und blickte dabei auf seine Fußspitzen, „Sie hat immer gehofft ich würde einen Job im Ministerium annehmen! Jedenfalls hat sie seit dem nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen!" Neville seufzte, „Ich glaube sie ist mir böse!" „Ach Blödsinn!", sagte nun Ron, der seine Stimme auch wiedergefunden zu haben schien, „Ich finde es gut, das Du es endlich gemacht hast und außerdem finde ich deinen Berufswunsch klasse!" Neville sah ihn überrascht an „Mensch klar! Du bist doch der Beste in Kräuterkunde des ganzen Jahrgangs. Wäre doch blöde, wenn Du dein Wissen nicht nutzen würdest!" Neville sah Harry an und der nickte „Also Neville, ich kann Ron da nur voll zustimmen!" Neville strahlte und es schien als würde er sich schon viel besser fühlen. „Ja und deine Oma wird das bestimmt auch bald einsehen!" fuhr Harry fort. Gerade als Neville ihnen mehr von seinem Berufswunsch zu erzählen begann, kam die Gruppe Slytherins aus Wilkie Twycross Büro. Harry beobachtet, wie sie sich im Raum umsahen und dann auf freie Plätze in der Nähe von Crabbe und Goyle setzten. Pansy Parkinson war scheinbar die Anführerin der Gruppe, denn sie redete die ganze Zeit mit den anderen. Als Harry die Gruppe jedoch etwas länger beobachtet, hatte er das Gefühl, das Pansy nicht unbedingt sehr aufmerksam bei ihren Geschichten war. Sie redete zwar unentwegt, doch schien es als würden ihre Augen etwas anderes beobachten. Harry versuchte auszumachen was es war, doch bevor er die grobe Richtung erkannt hatte, kam Wilkie Twycross aus seinem Büro und klatschte in die Hände.

„Hallo, Hallo!", rief er als sich die Unruhe gelegt hatte, „Wir werden gleich mit den Prüfungen beginnen. Dabei werdet ihr in fünfer Gruppen aufgerufen und im Testzentrum etwa 10 Minuten geprüft. Ah und da ist ja die Prüfungskommission." Eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die auch bei den Übungen dabei gewesen waren, betraten die Halle. „Darf ich ihnen Morris Minor vorstellen. Er ist der Leiter des Apparierzentrums." Ein kleiner hager Zauberer trat vor und winkte fröhlich in die Runde. „So wenn ich also bitten darf die erste Gruppe!" sagte Wilkie Twycross und las die ersten Namen auf seiner Liste vor. Als die Prüfungskommission und die Gruppe der Prüflinge im Testzentrum verschwunden waren, begannen die Wartenden leise Gespräche zu führen.

„Irgendwie ist er anders!", sagte Neville leise zu Harry und Ron. „Ja ist mir auch schon aufgefallen!" erwiderte Ron, „Er klingt als sei er mit seinen Gedanken woanders!" Harry runzelte die Stirn, langsam kam es ihm auch merkwürdig vor. Harry beobachtete wieder die Gruppe Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson führte wieder das Wort. Und wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, das sie verstohlen zur bandagierten Person rüber blickte. In Harry erwachte ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, nur was, das konnte er nicht sagen. Die Gruppe kam aus dem Testzentrum und Wilkie Twycross rief die nächste Gruppe auf.

„Ist euch aufgefallen, das Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson immer zu dem bandagierten Typen rüber blicken?" fragte Harry leise. Neville schaute sich um und sagte „Die fragen sich bestimmt was der für einen Unfall hatte!" Ron grinste „Der muss ja böse auf´s Gesicht gefallen sein! Wieso fragst Du, Harry?" „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe so eine komisches Gefühl!" Harry runzelte wieder die Stirn. Vielleicht bin ich nur übervorsichtig, dachte er, oder ich werde langsam genauso paranoid wie Moody.

Wilkie Twycross kam mit der Gruppe aus dem Testzentrum. „Mal sehen wer den Typ ist!" sagte Ron und die Drei spitzten die Ohren. Aber Wilkie Twycross rief nur Neville, Harry, Pansy und drei andere Prüflinge auf. „Viel Glück!" flüsterte Ron, als die Beiden aufstanden und zur Tür rüber gingen. Wilkie Twycross hakte ihre Namen nochmals auf der Liste ab „Alles klar?" fragte er mit tonloser Stimme und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zur Tür des Testzentrum. Als die Gruppe durch die Tür trat staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Der Raum, der während ihrer Übungen nur mit den Ringen und verschiedenen Kisten ausgestattet war, hatte sich verändert. In dem Raum war nun ein kleines Dorf entstanden und die Prüfungskommission stand auf einem Platz in der Mitte."Ich hoffe Euch gefällt unsere kleine Dorfsimulation", sagte Morris Minor und lächelte in die Runde, „Wir finden es macht die Prüfungen etwas realistischer." und zu Wilkie Twycross gewandt fragte er „Wer ist der Erste?" „Neville Longbottom" „Oh ja gut! Also wenn ich bitten darf dann apparieren sie doch bitte von hier vor die Tür des Pups am Ende der Straße dort", sagte Minor und wies mit der Hand auf ein Gebäude am Ende einer schmalen Straße. Neville war blaß geworden und schien stark zu zittern „Nur keine Angst!" flüsterte ihm Harry zu, „Du kannst das!" Neville schluckte machte eine schnelle Drehung und verschwand, um wenige Sekunden später kurz vor der Tür aufzutauchen. Er hatte jedoch etwas zuviel Schwung und knallte gegen die Tür des Pups. „Das war doch gar nicht mal schlecht!", rief Minor, „Das nächste Mal bitte aber etwas weniger Schwung!" Er blickte kurz auf die Liste und sagte dann „Mr Potter! Bitte apparieren sie dort oben auf dem Turm!" Harry holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich, drehte sich und hatte wieder das Gefühl durch einen engen Schlauch gedrückt zu werden. Er tauchte auf dem Turm auf und blickte auf die Gruppe herunter. „Sehr gut!", rief Morris Minor und wandte sich zum Nächsten. Und so ging es weiter, abwechselnd apparierten die Prüflinge auf Zuruf von Minor oder einem anderen Mitglied der Kommission durch das simulierte Dorf. Harry und Neville tauchten vor dem Postamt, der Apotheke, dem Lebensmittelladen, dem Schneider und den Zauberstabladen auf. Mit jeder neuen Aufgabe machte es allen auch mehr Spaß. Nur Pansy Parkinson bekam einer Rüffel, weil sie bei ihrem Versuch vor dem Schneider zu apparieren, ohne Umhang wieder auftauchte. „Ich wollte halt einen Neuen!", flüsterte sie leise zu einem anderen Slytherin, der schon vor dem Laden stand. Am Ende der Prüfung lies Minor alle gleichzeitig bei der Prüfungskommission erscheinen und sagte mit strahlendem Gesicht „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das war eine sehr gute Vorführung ihres Könnens. Auch der kleine Unfall von Mrs Parkinson ist nicht der Rede wert. Ich darf ihnen also zu ihrer bestanden Prüfung gratulieren!"

Neville grinste über beide Ohren, als sie aus dem Testzentrum zurück in die Halle kamen. Dort rief Wilkie Twycross gerade die letzte Gruppe auf, in der neben Ron auch der bandagierte Typ waren. „Viel Glück!" flüsterte Neville Ron zu als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Auch ein großer Slytherin tappte an Harry vorbei und schupste ihn aus dem Weg. Dabei fiel Harry hin, rutschte über den glatten Boden und kam in der Nähe von Pansy Parkinson zum liegen. Sie sprach gerade mit einer Freundin und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.„Und Du bist dir wirklich sicher das er es ist?" hörte Harry ihre Freundin gerade fragen. „Klar!", antwortete ihr Pansy mit ihrem typischen hochnäsigen Tonfall, „Ich war doch im letzten Jahr ein paar Monate mit ihm zusammen und ich hab ihn an seinen Händen erkannt!" Harry stutzte. Über wen unterhielten sich die Beiden. Er setzte sich langsam auf. „Finde ich ziemlich mutig, das er sich hierher traut, wo..." sagte ihre Freundin gerade, doch als sie Harry entdeckte verstummte sie abrupt. Pansy drehte sich schnell um und als sie Harry sah, kam es ihm so vor als würde für einen Augenblick Furcht über ihr Gesicht huschen. Einen kurzen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und fauchte „Was willst Du denn Potter?" „Nichts!", gab Harry barsch zurück, „Über wen habt ihr gerade gesprochen?" „Das geht dich gar nichts an Potter!" zischte Pansy, drehte sich um und ging mit ihrer Freundin zum Ausgang.

Harry rappelte sich hoch und ging zurück zu Neville. Über wen hatten die Beiden gesprochen? Mit wem war Pansy im letzten Jahr zusammen gewesen? Harry konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, sie mit irgendjemanden zusammen gesehen zu haben. Harry runzelte die Stirn und das komische Gefühl von vorhin kam stärker zurück. „Alles klar Harry?", fragte Neville, als sich Harry neben ihn setzte. Er nickte. „Sag mal Neville. Weißt Du mit wem Pansy letztes Schuljahr zusammen war?" Neville runzelte die Stirn „Wie zusammen war? Naja sie hat doch ihre Gruppe von Slytherin Mädchen mit denen sie immer rumläuft!" „Nein, Nein! Das meine ich nicht. Ich wollte wissen ob sie letztes Schuljahr einen Freund hatte?" Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry begann wieder mit der stummen Grübelei. Da ging die Tür zum Testzentrum auf und Wilkie Twycross kam mit der letzten Gruppe heraus. Harry blickte auf und sah Ron, der freudestrahlend auf ihn zu kam. „Ich hab es geschafft!" rief er ihm schon von weitem zu „Diesmal habe ich keine halbe Augenbraue zurückgelassen!" Harry blickte über Rons Schulter und sah den bandagierten Typen der langsam in Richtung Ausgang ging. Harry war als durchzuckte ihn ein elektrischer Schlag. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ein Bild aus dem Hogwarts-Express, Pansy Parkinson saß in einem Abteil, Malfoy hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und ließ sich von ihr die Haare streicheln! Auf einmal rasten ihm Gedanken durch den Kopf. Pansy, Malfoy, der Bandagierte, Wilkie Twycross! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein so dreist konnte nicht mal Malfoy sein. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und mit einem Mal sah er klar. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und begann zu laufen „MALFOY!" schrie er, „Bleib stehen! Du bist erkannt!" Der bandagierte Typ dreht sich um, auch er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt. Mit der seiner freien Hand riss er sich den Verband vom Kopf.

Draco Malfoys hämisch grinsendes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein und ein Schrei gellte durch die Halle. Crabbe und Goyle warfen sich auf Neville und Ron, die nun auch ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, und hinderten sie so, hinter Harry herzulaufen. Harry wollte Malfoy gerade mit einem Schockzauber lähmen, als er eine rasche Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Er drehte sich blitzschnell in die Richtung der Bewegung und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Stupor, dachte Harry und Wilkie Twycross brach regungslos zusammen. Harry schnellte herum und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, das Malfoy einen Fluch gegen ihn ausgeschickt hatte. Harry beschwor den Schildzauber und der Fluch prallte daran ab. Doch genau diese Zeit brauchte Malfoy für seine Drehung und er verschwand. Harry blickte sich schnell in der Halle um, doch Malfoy war verschwunden. Dafür brach nun endgültig Panik unter den anderen Prüflingen aus. Hatte sie bisher reglos vor Angst oder Überraschung rumgestanden, drängten sie nun alle gleichzeitig in Richtung Ausgang! „Was ist hier los!" donnerte eine Stimme vom Ausgang her. Harry drehte sich um und sah Kingsley, Moody und ein paar andere Auroren und Sicherheitszauberer hereinkommen. „Halt keiner rührt sich vom Fleck! Was ist hier passiert!"

„Der da!", kreischte eine der Komissionshexen und deutet auf Harry, „Der hat Wilkie Twycross geschockt!" „Was war hier los, Potter!", knurrte Moody gefährlich „Malfoy!", keuchte Harry, der sich nur langsam beruhigen konnte, „Draco Malfoy war hier. Er hat sich als Bandagierter verkleidet und ich glaube er hat Twycross den Imperiusfluch aufgehalst!" „Es stimmt!", rief Ron, den ein Sicherheitszauberer von Goyle befreit hatte. „Ja, ich hab ihn auch gesehen!", keuchte Neville und rieb sich seinen Hals, denn Crabbe hatte ihn im Schwitzkasten gehabt. Kingsley sah die Beiden ernst an, wandte sich dann den anderen Auroren zu und sagte „Johns, Claw und Robinson! Ihr nehmt mit den Sicherheitszauberern die Aussagen auf. Die Anderen suchen das Gebäude ab. Es gilt höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Vielleicht ist er nicht allein hergekommen!" Dann drehte er sich wieder um und sagte „Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom und Mr Weasley sie gehen mit Madeye und warten im Büro auf mich!" Dann machte er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und bläulich leuchtende Fesseln erschienen an den Händen von Crabbe und Goyle. „Sie beide werden uns auch begleiten!"

„Komm Potter!", sagte Moody leise zu Harry und gab Neville und Ron ein Zeichen, das sie folgen sollten. Harry nickte. Er brachte kein Ton heraus, aber in seinem Kopf rasten immer noch die Gedanken. Malfoy war ins Ministerium gekommen und hatte seine Prüfung abgelegt. Warum hatte er sich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt und wie war er an den Kontrollen vorbeigekommen? Warum bin ich nur nicht früher darauf gekommen? Die Gruppe ging schweigend den Gang zu den Fahrstühlen entlang. Crabbe und Goyle wurden von zwei Scherheitszauberern geführt und sahen ziemlich verängstigt drein. Am Fahrstuhl wartete Savage, ein weitere Auror, der, wie Harry wußte, im letzten Schuljahr in Hogsmeade zum Schutz der Schule stationiert gewesen war, auf sie. Er ließ die Gruppe in den Fahrstuhl und stieg als Letzter zu. Während der Fahrt nach oben schwiegen alle. Harry war das nur recht, denn so konnte er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich wieder öffneten, herrschte im Flur helle Aufregung. Auroren und Sicherheitszauberer warteten auf die Fahrstühle, liefen herum oder sprachen leise miteinander. Die Gruppe ging den Flur entlang und kam in das Aurorenbüro. Hier sah es wie bei Harrys ersten Besuch aus. Er konnte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Besuch hier erinnern. Es war am Tag seiner Anhörung wegen des Dementorenangriffs gewesen. Mr Weasley hatte ihn begleitet und sie hatten Kingsley in seinem kleinen Büro besucht.

Moody steuerte jedoch keines der kleinen Büros an, sondern ging zu einer Tür an der Seite. Dahinter war ein Raum, indem nur ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle standen. „Die Beiden kommen hier rein!", knurrte er und deutete auf Crabbe und Golye. Die Sicherheitszauberer schubsten sie in den Raum, schlossen die Tür und blieben davor als Wache stehen. „Und was passiert mit denen hier?", fragte Savage Moody und deutete auf Neville, Ron und Harry. „Die kommen mit mir!", knurrte Moody, „Du kannst Dich wieder deinen Aufgaben widmen, Savage! Danke!" Savage hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, doch erwiderte nichts. Er drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den kleinen Büros. Moody hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Eine weitere Tür erschien, die er öffnete. „So, wir warten hier!", sagte er zu den Dreien. In diesem Raum standen vier gemütliche Sessel und in einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. „Macht es Euch bequem!" sagte Moody, der die Tür schloss und zur Wand humpelte. Er tippte erneut mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und die Wand wurde durchsichtig. Es war als würde man durch ein Fenster in den Raum sehen, indem Crabbe und Goyle waren. „Sie können uns nicht sehen!", knurrte Moody und lies sich auf dem letzten freien Sessel nieder. Harry blickte sie an. Goyle blickte sich ängstlich um, während Crabbe seine gefesselten Hände ansah. Sie wirkten, wie Harry wiedermal auffiel, ohne Malfoy verloren und tumb. „Du hast schnell geschaltet, Potter!", knurrte Moody und riss Harry aus seiner stummen Betrachtung „Wie es ein richtiger Auror tun sollte. Respekt, Potter!" „Nur leider etwas zu spät!", antwortete Harry matt. Moody machte eine wegwerfende Geste „Blödsinn! Selbst die Besten brauchen etwas Zeit, um das Mosaik ganz zusammenzusetzen." „Aber warum ist er gekommen?", fragte Ron leise „Und wie ist er an den ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vorbeigekommen?" „Genau das ist die Frage!", sagte Kingsley. Er war unbemerkt ins Zimmer gekommen, trat nun an das Fenster vor und betrachtete stumm Crabbe und Goyle.

„Nun auf eines gibt es eine Antwort!", sagte er dann und drehte sich um „Nämlich auf die Frage warum er zur Prüfung gekommen ist." Harry, Ron und Neville blickten ihn gespannt an. „Nun!", begann Kingsley, „Wie ihr wisst überwacht das Ministerium die Transportwege der Zauberwelt genau. Das Flohnetzwerk, die Eulenpost, die Besenflüge, andere magische Transportmittel, wie den fahrenden Ritter zum Beispiel und natürlich das Apparieren. Ein gewaltiger Aufwand wie ihr Euch vorstellen könnt!" Er machte eine Pause und sah Moody an. Moody nickte unmerklich und so fuhr Kingsley fort, „Soweit die offizielle Version. Doch nun erfahrt Ihr ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis des Ministerium! Bisher ist es nur einigen Ministeriumshexen und -zauberern bekannt aber in eurem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme." Er sah nochmals zu Moody rüber und fuhr dann leise fort: „Also die Kontrolle macht einen großen Aufwand und gerade weil es ein gewaltiger Aufwand ist, hat man schon vor langer Zeit nach einer Vereinfachung für die Kontrollen gesucht." „Und hat man eine Lösung gefunden?", fragte Harry. Doch bevor Kingsley antworten konnte, sagte Moody „Natürlich hat man eine Lösung gefunden, doch sie ist alles andere als perfekt. Um es deutlicher zu sagen, sie ist von allen Lösungen die Schlechteste gewesen." Er lachte hohl. „Naja!", brummte Kingsley, „Zur damaligen Zeit war sie durchaus logisch gewesen!" „Quatsch!", knurrte Moody

„Und was ist nun die Lösung!", fragte Ron ungeduldig „Seht mal!", fuhr Kingsley fort, „Nach dem Fall von Voldemort war die Zaubererschaft von positiven Zukunftsgefühlen erfüllt. Man glaubte nicht, das er wieder auferstehen würde und..." „...so hat man die Kontrollen abgeschafft!", fuhr ihm Moody dazwischen. Harry, Neville und Ron rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. „Nein, Nein!", sagte Kingsley rasch, „Man hat sie nicht abgeschafft. Man hat nur das System geändert!" Moody schnaubte verächtlich. „Das Ministerium kontrolliert nun nur noch das Flohnetzwerk intensiv!", knurrte er, „In allen anderen Fällen, wird nur nach unerlaubten Benutzern gefahndet." „Richtig!", sagte Kingsley und sah Moody etwas ärgerlich an, „Wer irgendeines der anderen Transportsysteme benutzen will, braucht eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium. Daher musstet ihr eine Prüfung machen." „Aber ich dachte die Prüfung sei deswegen notwendig, weil das Apparieren schwierig sei!" sagte Neville verstört. „Ja auch!" antwortete Kingsley, „aber es geht auch um die Kontrolle. Wer keine Genehmigung hat, wird entdeckt und kann von uns verfolgt werden. Daher mußte Malfoy die Prüfung machen!"

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Malfoy hatte also die Prüfung gebraucht, um ungestört apparieren zu können. Doch etwas störte Harry „Warum überwacht das Ministerium nicht alle bekannten Todesser?", fragte er, „Oder noch besser, alle die man für Verdächtig hält!" „Tja das wäre ein gute Idee!", antwortete Kingsley ruhig und nickte, „Doch das Ministerium hat nicht genug Hexen oder Zauberer um dies effektiv durchzuführen. Ein weiteres Problem ist, das wir nur in einigen Fällen genau wissen, das sie sich zu den Todessern zählen und die sitzen in Askaban!" Kingsley drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und blickte in den Raum wo Crabbe und Goyle saßen. „Das ist ja toll!", fauchte Harry, „Für mich ist dies ein weiterer Grund dem Ministerium zu misstrauen!" Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Moody sagte, „Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf, Potter. Das ist auch der Grund warum diese Tatsache vom Ministerium geheim gehalten wird." Er blickte mürrisch in die Runde und fuhr dann fort, „Stellt Euch vor wenn es bekannt würde. Die Moral der Zaubererschaft würde noch weiter sinken und Voldemort hätte dann gänzlich freie Bahn!" Kingsley drehte sich wieder um und sah die Drei ernst an. „Dies ist der Grund, warum Ihr mir deshalb versprechen müßt, dass Ihr es keinem erzählt!" Ron und Neville nickten. Harry saß nur stumm da. Er verstand was Kingsley meinte und doch störte es ihn gewaltig. All die Hexen und Zauberer in England vertrauten auf das Ministerium und hofften, dass es jede Möglichkeit nutzte im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Doch das Ministerium patzte immer wieder und brachte es nur zu Scheinerfolgen.

„Ich werde nichts verraten, aber ich kann nicht sagen, das ich das Vorgehen für richtig halte!", sagte Harry langsam, „Doch eine Frage haben sie noch nicht beantwortet!" „Genau!", unterbrach ihn Ron, „Wie ist Malfoy an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbeigekommen?" „Darauf habe ich leider keine Antwort!", sagte Kingsley matt. Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht und sah in den Raum hinab. „Ich habe Ideen, Vermutungen und Befürchtungen, doch keine würde als befriedigende Antwort durchgehen!" Diesmal war es Neville, der empört schnaubte. „Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", rief er aus. „Leider ist es mein voller Ernst!", antwortete Kingsley und dann wies er auf Crabbe und Goyle, „Doch ich hoffe, das die Beiden uns vielleicht eine Antwort geben können." Im Raum trat wieder Stille ein. Ron und Neville schienen nach Kingsleys ehrlichen Geständnis völlig perplex zu sein. Harry jedoch überraschte es nicht. Es war Ihm, als sähe er, seit Kingsley ihnen die Grund für Malfoys Anwesenheit bei den Prüfungen erklärt hatte, klarer als vorher. Harry hatte kein Vertrauen in das Ministerium, seit dessen Versuch ihn für verrückt zu erklären. Doch es frustrierte ihn zu sehen, wie Kingsley, den er insgeheim etwas bewunderte, bei seinen Versuchen die Todesser zu fangen, mit diesen Unfähigkeiten kämpfte und es dämpfte etwas seinen Berufswunsch. Harry hatte sich den Beruf als Auror immer wie ein spannendes Abenteuer vorgestellt, indem die Auroren die schwarzen Magier aufspürten und gegen sie kämpften. Doch was er nun sah und hörte klang nicht danach. Harry betrachtete wieder Crabbe und Goyle und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie kaum etwas zur Aufklärung beitragen konnten. „Sie werden Malfoy, genauso wie Pansy, an Körpermerkmalen erkannt haben!", dachte er, „Warum sollte er sie einweihen?" So lange er die Beiden kannte, waren sie nur die folgsamen Helfer von Malfoy gewesen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals etwas aus eigenem Antrieb gemacht hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja Potter!", knurrte Moody und Harry bemerkte, das er ihn wohl schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte. „Ein Auror zu sein bedeutet auch den Frust einer Niederlage wegzustecken und daraus gestärkt hervor zu gehen!" Moody lächelte schief. „Das ist eigentlich das Härteste was der Beruf für einen bereit hält!" Harry sah ihm in die Augen und er ahnte, wie sehr Moody diesen Aspekt hasste.

Die Tür ging auf und Mr Weasley kam völlig außer Atem in den Raum. „Hier seit ihr!", keuchte er und hielt sich mit der Hand die Seite, „Ich habe eben erst von dem Vorfall erfahren. Geht es Euch gut?" Er sah Neville, Ron und Harry besorgt an. Die Drei nickten und Moody sagte, „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Arthur! Sie haben sich wacker geschlagen!" Mr Weasley schien nun etwas ruhiger zu werden. „Ich glaube es ist wohl das Beste, wenn ich Euch gleich nach Hause bringe!" sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, „Molly, kommt bestimmt um vor Sorge! Ach ja Neville, Deine Großmutter wartet unten in der Eingangshalle." „Ich habe aber noch einen Termin mit Moody und Lupin!", platzte Harry heraus. „Nun, ich glaube unter diesen Umständen solltest Du ihn wohl verschieben." antwortete Mr Weasley nervös. Harry wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Moody leise murmelte „Nein, Arthur! Ich glaube wir können den Termin nicht verschieben. Sag´ Molly sie braucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Remus und ich bringen ihn danach sicher nach Hause!" Mr Weasley sah für einige Minuten völlig verwirrt aus, doch dann nickte er und sagte „Ok, Wir warten auf Euch!" Er winkte Ron und Neville zu „Also kommt ihr Beiden! Lasst uns gehen!" „Ich erzähle Dir nachher alles!", raunte Harry ihm schnell zu, bevor Ron protestieren konnte. Und so nickte dieser nur und trottete hinter Neville und seinem Vater zur Tür.

Als sie gegangen waren setzte sich Kingsley auf einen der freien Sessel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ein fliegendes Memo kam zum Vorschein. „Ich glaube die Beiden haben nun genug gewartet!", brummte er, „Mal sehen was Robinson aus ihnen heraus bekommt!" Harry war ganz gespannt, wie das Verhör wohl laufen würde, doch Moody ließ seine Hoffnungen zerplatzen. „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt auch gehen, Potter!", knurrte er, „Wir wollen ja noch etwas Zeit haben." Harry wollte zwar widersprechen, doch er merkte, dass Moody keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Also erhob er sich und sah Kingsley fragend an, „Können sie mir erzählen, was die Beiden gesagt haben!" Kingsley schien einen Moment mit sich zu kämpfen, dann sagte er: „Na gut! Ich verstoße zwar gegen einige Regeln des Ministeriums, aber das habe ich heute ja sowieso schon getan. Ich melde mich bei Dir!" Harry lächelte und folgte Moody, der schon an der Tür war.

Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte immer noch eine helle Aufregung. Auroren und Sicherheitszauberer liefen hin und her. Harry sah Robinson, der das das Memo von Kingsley in der Hand hatte, mit einem anderen Zauberer vor einem der kleinen Büros sprechen. Der andere Zauberer nickte und holte einen Stapel Papiere aus seinem Büro, dann gingen sie in die Richtung des Verhörraumes davon. Moody ging den Gang hinunter, jedoch hatte er nicht den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen gewählt. Harry beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte, raunte er: „Wohin gehen wir?" „Nicht hier!", knurrte Moody. Harry erkannte, das sie sich nun in der Nähe von Mr Weasleys altem Büro befanden, indem er vor zwei Jahren auf seine Anhörung gewartet hatte. Die Aufregung und Hektik im Gang nahm langsam ab und als sie am Ende des Gangs angekommen waren blieb Moody stehen und flüsterte: „Ich will nicht, das jemand sieht wie wir beide verschwinden. Nachdem was heute passiert ist, kann man nicht sicher sein, wer einen beobachtet!" Er blickte sich um und fuhr dann fort, „Du wirst als Erster gehen. Lupin erwartet Dich am Dorfeingang." Harry nickte und wollte gerade beginnen, doch Moody hielt ihn fest. „Nicht so schnell, Potter!", knurrte er, „Wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge vorbereiten!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Harrys Zauberumhang verschwand und er trug seine alten Jeans und einen seinen alten Pullover. „Tarnung, Potter!", knurrte Moody, „Sicher ist sicher! Und nun konzentriere Dich! Bis gleich!" Harry konzentrierte sich, machte eine schnelle Bewegung und das übliche Appariergefühl kam.

Er tauchte in einem Obstgarten auf und blickte sich um. Er war nicht am Ortseingang von Godric's Hollow angekommen! Doch wo war er? Harry hörte ein Gewimmel von Stimmen und beschloß in diese Richtung zu gehen. Er ärgerte sich, weil er Moody nicht über den Ort befragt und sich auch nicht genug konzentriert hatte. Umso näher er den Stimmen kam um so deutlich konnte er einzelne Gesprächsfetzen verstehen. Er war fast am Ende des Gartens angekommen und sah, das er durch eine hohe Mauer begrenzt wurde. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig und blieb vor der Mauer stehen. Die Stimmen waren nun deutlich zu verstehen, so daß er vermutete sie müßten aus den offenen Fenstern einer Gaststätte kommen. Er blickte die Mauer entlang und erspähte in der einen Richtung etwas, das wie ein möglicher Ausgang aussah. Harry ging darauf zu und umso näher er kam, desto leiser wurden die Stimmen. Langsam würde eine Aussparung in der Mauer sichtbar und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er sie erreichte, sah er eine schmiedeeiserne Pforte. Harry spähte durch die Gitterstäbe und erblickte eine Straße, die von Häusern gesäumt war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Pforte und trat auf die Straße hinaus.

Harry sah sich um. Die Abendsonne beschien die Straße und die Häuser. Es wirkte ruhig und friedlich. Ich muß wissen wo ich bin, dachte er und ging nun in die Richtung, von wo aus er die Stimmen am deutlichsten gehört hatte. Die Häuser wirkten alt, doch schienen einigen von ihnen frisch renoviert. Etwa auf der Mitte der Mauer sah er auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ein Haus, über dessen Eingangstür ein Schild hing. Ich habe mich also nicht getäuscht, dachte er, die Stimmen müssen aus einer Gaststätte gekommen sein. Umso näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde das Schild. „The Applepie", lautete in goldenen Lettern die Inschrift. Harry konnte die Stimmen wieder deutlicher hören und als vor dem Pup ankam, sah er durch die offenen Fenster eine lustige Gruppe beieinander sitzen. Harry wollte gerade rüber gehen und fragen wo er sich befand, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Wie sollte er erklären, das er nicht wußte wo er sich befand? Es würde für die Muggel wohl ziemlich seltsam aussehen, wenn ein Jugendlicher in einen Pup kam um zu fragen, wie der Ort hieß! Harry blieb abrupt stehen und dachte nach. Vielleicht hatte er noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Er blickte die Straße hinunter und merkte, das sie weiter in den Ort hineinführte. So wandte er sich um und ging weiter in den Ort hinein. Die Straße endete auf einem kleinen Platz an einer Kirche. Um den Platz herum gab es eine Anzahl von kleinen Läden und am anderen Ende erblickte er eine Bushaltestelle. Harry beschleunigte wieder seine Schritte. Endlich hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden herauszubekommen wo er war, ohne das Misstrauen der Muggel auf sich zu ziehen. Als er näher kam, sah er das ein Mädchen, das etwa in seinem Alter war, auf der Bank der Haltestelle saß und rauchte. Harry ging an ihr vorbei, um den Fahrplan zu studieren.

„Heute kommt kein Bus mehr!" Er drehte sich um und sah, dass das Mädchen ihn interessiert musterte. „Wie?", fragte er perplex. „Ich sagte, das Heute kein Bus mehr kommt!", antwortet sie, „Du brauchst also gar nicht erst nachschauen!" „Danke!", murmelte Harry. „Ich hab Dich hier noch nie gesehen. Du kommst wohl nicht aus Godric's Hollow?" Harry erschrak. Zum Einen vor Freude, weil er nun endlich wußte, dass er im richtigen Dorf war, zum Anderen vor Furcht, weil das Mädchen erkannt hatte, das er nicht von hier war. „N...n..n..nein!", stotterte er, „Ich bin nur zu Besuch." Harry hatte es gerade ausgesprochen, da merkte er, das es ein Fehler gewesen war. „Wirklich?", fragte das Mädchen sofort, „Bei wem wohnst Du denn?" Harry überlegte fieberhaft was er antworten sollte. Er kannte hier niemanden und sie würde ihn dann sicherlich anfangen zu löchern. „Mmmmm! Ich bin gerade angekommen und suche das Haus der Potters!", sagte er eilig. „Eine Familie die Potter heißt wohnt hier nicht!", sagte sie und musterte ihn misstrauisch, „Und ich kenne hier jeden. Meiner Mutter gehört nämlich der Bäckerladen dort drüben" Und sie wies mit der Hand in die Richtung. Harry merkte wie ihm langsam der Schweiß ausbrach. Wie sollte er sich nur aus dieser Situation befreien. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, sagte das Mädchen: „Du bist wohl im falschen Ort! Bist Du sicher, das diese Potters hier wohnen sollen?" Harry dachte krampfhaft nach und plötzlich erkannte er seine Chance. „Weiß nicht!", antwortet er und legte in seine Stimme einen Ton, der sich nach Zweifel anhörte. „Ich war mir zwar sicher, das ich hier richtig bin. Am Besten ich rufe sie nochmals an. Wo ist den hier die nächste Telefonzelle?" Das Mädchen kicherte und sagte dann, „Hast wohl kein Handy?" Und als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, wies sie mit der Hand in Richtung einer Straße. „Nein! Nun die letzte Telefonzelle hier befindet sich beim Postamt. Geh diese Straße runter. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen. Wie ein Postamt aussieht weißt Du hoffentlich?" Sie grinste schelmisch. „Klar!" antwortete Harry, „ich bin doch nicht von Gestern! Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!" und er ging in die Richtung, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte.

Er war gerade in die Straße eingebogen, als er in der Ferne zwei Personen sah, die in seine Richtung gingen. Als Harry näher kam konnte er deutlich Remus Lupin und Madeye Moody erkennen. Die Beiden waren stehen geblieben und schienen auf ihn zu warten. Harry beeilte sich und als er sie erreichte knurrte Moody „Wo warst Du denn Potter? Ich hatte Dir doch gesagt, Du sollst am Ortseingang apparieren!" „Dann hätten Sie mir wohl mehr über den Ort erzählen sollen.", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück, „Meistens haben Orte mehr als nur einen Ausgang!" „Schon gut!", sagte Lupin, der amüsiert klang, „Ich denke wir sollten nun zum Haus gehen!" Moody schnaubte zustimmend und Harry nickte. Sie gingen weiter in Richtung des Postamtes und bogen dahinter in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab. Die Häuser an beiden Seiten der Straße wirkten etwas gedrungener und älter, als die, Harry an der Hauptstraße gesehen hatte. Die Sonne begann nun unter zugehen und tauchte die Straße in ein schummriges Licht. Hier und dort waren Stimmen aus den Gärten hinter den Häusern zu hören und der leichte Sommerwind wehte den Geruch von gegrillten Fleisch herüber. Harry überkam eine melancholische Stimmung. Hätte Voldemort seine Eltern nicht getötet, dann wäre dieser ruhige und friedliche Ort seine Heimat gewesen. Es würde ihm wiedereinmal schmerzlich bewußt, wie sehr er sich nach einem Ort sehnte, den er sein zu Hause nennen konnte. Hogwarts war so ein Ort, doch Harry fragte sich, ob die Schule, nach Dumbledores Tod, es noch sein würde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging die Gruppe weiter die Straße entlang und Harry träumte vor sich hin. Godric's Hollow gefiel ihm und er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre mit Ginny hier zu leben.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück!", sagte Lupin ruhig und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, „Da vorn hinter der Hecke liegt das Haus deiner Eltern!" „Oder was noch davon über ist!" ergänzte Moody brummig. Harry blickte in die Richtung die Lupin ihm wies. Er sah eine wunderschöne hohe grüne Hecke, die in etwa der Mitte durch ein schmiedeeiserndes Gittertor unterbrochen wurde. Er wollte sich gerade an der Schönheit des Anblicks erfreuen, als er bemerkte, dass das Tor schief in seinen Angeln hing. „Seit wachsam und haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit!", knurrte Moody, als sie auf das Tor zu gingen. Kurz bevor sie es erreichten hielt Moody Harry zurück, „Ihr wartet hier!", murmelte er ihm und Lupin zu, „Ich schaue lieber vorher einmal nach dem Rechten und gebe Euch dann ein Zeichen wenn ihr mir folgen könnt." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und humpelt durch das Tor.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich, Harry?", fragte Lupin leise und sah ihn durchdringend an. Harry dachte einem Moment nach bevor er antwortete und sagte dann „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht beschreiben! Es ist ..." Er brach ab und blickte auf den Boden. Lupin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube ich verstehe Dich." sagte er behutsam, „Es soll sich nach zu Hause anfühlen, aber das Gefühl stellt sich nicht ein!" Harry nickte. Lupin hatte genau das Gefühl beschrieben, das er im Moment hatte. Er blickte auf und sah einen Patronus in Gestalt eines alten Fuchses auf sie zu kommen. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein!", sagte Lupin, als er den Fuchs betrachtete, der sich an seinen Beinen rieb und dann verschwand. „Bist Du bereit?" fragte er Harry und als dieser nickte fuhr er fort, „Gut, dann lass uns gehen!"

Sie traten an das Tor und Lupin drückte es vorsichtig auf. Hinter dem Tor erstreckte sich ein verwilderter Garten, durch den sich ein Weg vom Eingang fort schlängelte. Als sie das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurde es sehr still. Harry merkte, das selbst der leichte Wind, den er gespürt hatte und die leise Stimmen der Grillpartys verschwunden waren. Auch das letzte Sonnenlicht schien verschluckt zu werden. „Lumos!", hörte Harry Lupin sagen und das Licht von dessen Zauberstab erhellte den Weg. „Es ist als betrete man eine andere Welt!", dachte Harry. Doch er hatte seinen Gedanken leise ausgesprochen und so antwortete Lupin, „Ja das könnte man meinen! Nach dem Mord an deinen Eltern hat das Ministerium den Ort mit einem Zauber belegt. Für die Muggel sieht das Tor ganz normal aus und so stellen sie keine Fragen oder versuchen hier einzudringen. Doch nun lass uns zum Haus gehen." Lupin schritt auf dem Weg voran und Harry folgte ihm. Er blickte sich unentwegt um und entdeckte dabei einige ungewöhnliche Dinge. So schienen die Bäume, deren Äste tief über den Weg hingen, diese anzuheben, wenn Harry und Lupin unter ihnen hindurch gingen. Es gab auch verschiedene Statuen, die zu leben schienen. So entdeckte Harry einen Gaukler, der mit Bällen jonglierte. Auch ein Tanzpaar drehte sich langsam auf ihrem Sockel und eine Schäferin trieb ihre Marmorschafe zusammen und winkte ihm zu. Doch allen Dingen hier im Garten war anzusehen, das er schon lange nicht mehr gepflegt worden war. Die Rasenflächen und Beete waren verwildert und die Statuen hatten eine grüne Moosschicht angesetzt.

Sie waren nun schon eine gewisse Zeit unterwegs und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das der Garten wohl eher ein Park war. Der Weg führte nun durch einer besonders dicke Eiche, deren Stamm ihn wie ein Tor überspannte. Als sie auf der anderen Seite heraustraten, sah Harry das Haus seiner Eltern. Unter einem tief hängenden Reetdach waren weiße gekalkte Wände zu sehen, in denen kleine Fenster waren und auf dem Dach reckten sich drei windschiefe Kaminrohre zum Himmel. Auf den ersten Blick schien es Harry als wäre alles in Ordnung, doch dann entdeckte er jedoch die Zerstörungen. Ein Teil des Daches schien eingestürzt zu sein, einige Fenster waren aus den Angeln gerissen und die Tür stand offen. Er blieb stehen und auf einmal fühlte er sich sehr müde und traurig. Dies war das Haus, indem er die erste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte und seine Eltern gestorben waren. Harry hatte sich in den letzten Wochen im Ligusterweg immer wieder ausgemalt, wie es sein würde. Er hatte versucht sich diesen Ort vorzustellen und es war immer ein schöner Gedanke gewesen. Doch was er hier sah, hatte mit dem Ort in seiner Vorstellung nichts gemeinsam. Lupin war stehengeblieben und blickte ihn schweigend an. „Nicht so wie Du es dir vorgestellt hast, Harry!", sagte er leise. „Nein!", murmelte er und schluckte, „Es war immer irgendwie anders...! Ich meine...irgendwie..." „Schöner?", ergänzte Lupin. „Ja, vielleicht!" „Nun hier hat keiner aufgeräumt oder etwas repariert. Das Ministerium hat, wie gesagt, es nur versiegelt, damit die Muggel nicht herkommen, aber sonst ist nichts passiert." Lupin trat auf ihn zu, blickte ihm an und sagte ruhig, „In unserer Vorstellung ist jeder Ort, selbst der schlimmste, meistens schöner als in der Wirklichkeit. Mich bedrückt dieser Anblick auch, denn ich habe hier einige der schönsten Sommer meines Lebens verbracht. Sirius und ich waren oft in den Ferien hier und haben uns hier herumgetrieben." Er machte eine Pause und Harry war es, als würde er seine Gedanken bei jenen Sommer sein. „Nun ich denke, Du solltest es auch von innen sehen.", fuhr Lupin plötzlich fort, „Und dann kommt der wichtigste Ort!" Er gab Harry einen leichten Stoß und sie gingen weiter.

Vor dem Haus sah Harry nun das Licht eines Zauberstabes leuchten und er erkannte Moody, der auf sie wartete. „Drinnen sieht es immer noch so aus wie vor siebzehn Jahren!", knurrte er, als die Beiden ihn erreichten, „Geht ruhig rein, ich halte hier wache!" Lupin und Harry betraten das Haus. Sie standen in einem Flur. Es war feucht und roch vermodert. Vom Flur gab es einige Türen, die zum Teil schief in den Angeln hingen, zu weiteren Räumen des Hauses. An seinem Ende sah Harry eine Holztreppe, die zu den oberen Räumen zu führen schien. „Lumos", sagte er und begann langsam durch die Räume zu schreiten. Überall lagen noch zerbrochene Möbel umher und zerfetzte Bilder hingen an den Wänden. In der Bibliothek lagen die Bücher kreuz und quer über den Boden verstreut. Die Küche sah aus als hätten die Bewohner das Haus nur kurz verlassen. Ein Topf und ein Kessel standen auf dem Herd und auf dem Tisch stand noch Geschirr. Harry ging wieder in den Flur, wo Lupin stand. Er schien sich nicht wegbewegt zu haben. Harry ging nun die Treppe hoch. In seinem Kopf erschienen die Bilder des Überfalls, von denen er so oft geträumt hatte. Im oberen Stockwerk betrat er willkürlich einen Raum und schreckte zusammen. In der Mitte des Raums lag eine umgeworfene Wiege. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Hier war also seine Mutter gestorben und hatte ihn dadurch beschützt. Harry merkte wie ihm die Tränen sein Gesicht herunter liefen. Er kniete sich vor die Wiege und betrachtete sie. In einer Ecke lag ein kleiner Gegenstand. Harry griff danach und zog einen kleinen Stoffdrachen hervor. Bilder explodierten in seinem Kopf. Er sah das Gesicht seiner Mutter, das sich über die Wiege beugte und ihm den Drachen in den Arm legte. Sie lachte und sein Vater stand hinter ihr. Und wieder hörte er die Stimme von Voldemort, die seine Mutter aufforderte, ihn herauszugeben. Harry weinte bitterlich und drückte dabei den Stoffdrachen an die Brust. Warum war das alles nur gesehen? Warum nur hatte Voldemort ihn ausgesucht, als er von der Prophezeiung gehört hatte? In seinem Kopf rasten Fragen, Erinnerungen und Gedanken durcheinander. „Warum?", dröhnte es immer wieder dumpf an seine Schädelwände. Trauer, Wut und Hass wechselten sich ab und er verfluchte seinen Wunsch hierher zu kommen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um und riss den Zauberstab hoch. Doch er blickte in Lupins trauriges Gesicht. „Warum?", schrie er ihn an „Warum ist es geschehen? Warum hat er das getan? Warum habt Ihr hier nicht aufgeräumt? Warum ich?" Harry fühlte nur noch blinde Wut und Hass in sich. „Warum?" schrie er wieder, seine Hand umklammerte den Stoffdrachen und die Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Lupin zog ihn auf die Beine und sagte kein Wort. Harry versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch Lupin hielt dagegen. Eine Weile rangen sie miteinander. Dann verflog Harrys Hass und seine Wut genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Er fühlte sich hohl und leer. „Warum", flüsterte er noch einmal und die Leere in seinem Körper fühlte sich mit Trauer. „Weil es für mich genauso schlimm ist, wie nun für Dich!", sagte Lupin leise, „Ich hatte meine Freunde verloren und ich wollte das Haus nie mehr betreten." Er machte eine Pause und lies Harry los. „Du weißt was ich bin und welchen Stand ich in der Zaubererwelt habe. Doch James hat diese Vorurteile nie geteilt. Er nahm mich so wie ich bin als Freund an." Er schluckte und Harry sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Und Lilly", fuhr er mit rauer Stimme fort, „Ich glaube ich sollte Dir ein wenig über sie erzählen!" Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Lilly war eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe. Dazu kam noch, dass sie hilfsbereit, freundlich, schön und, nicht zu vergessen, muggelstämmig war. Jeder der Gryffindors kam gut mit ihr aus und nicht viele waren in sie verliebt. Daher war es auch keine Überraschung, dass sie von Professor Slughorn in seinen Club eingeladen wurde. Viele sagten ihr danach eine steile Karriere voraus." Lupin hielt kurz an und atmete tief aus „Wir hingegen, das heißt James, Sirius, Peter und ich, waren wohl eher das was man die beliebten Störenfriede nennt. Aber auch wir waren alle ein wenig in sie verliebt. Doch James hatte es richtig erwischt. Wie Du in den Gedanken von Snape gesehen hast machte er sich immer zum Affen, wenn sie in der Nähe war!" Lupin musste grinsen „Naja, jedenfalls war er nicht der Einzige. Es gab eine Menge Jungen, die versuchten bei ihr zu landen. Selbst einige Slytherins, die sich mit Muggelstämmigen nie abgaben, haben es wohl versucht. Wer es alles versuchte hat Lilly wohl nie jemanden erzählt. Es gab aber so manche Gerüchte. Es wird Dich vielleicht interessieren, das auch Snape in diesen Geschichten vorkam!" Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Noch nie hatte er soviel von seiner Mutter erfahren, aber das Snape versucht hatte bei Ihr zu landen war irgendwie absurd. „Nur eins war anders an den Gerücht über Snape und Lilly. Er war wohl auch in sie verliebt und in einer gewissen Situation muß er es ihr gesagt haben. Doch dann ist etwas passiert und Lilly muß ihm einer Sache geholfen haben. Wie gesagt es war ein Gerücht und so gab viele verrückte Ausschmückungen. Eine davon handelte auch von James, der auch dabei gewesen sein soll. Lilly sowie Snape haben nie nur einen Ton erzählt und auch James nicht. Es blieb also nur ein Gerücht." Lupin blieb stehen und rieb sich den Nacken. „Mmmmmm, aber irgendwie war wohl doch etwas geschehen. Sirius und ich wussten, das James an jenem Abend nicht in seinem Bett gewesen war und als wieder auftauchte, war er ziemlich zerzaust." Lupin runzelte die Stirn und begann wieder durch den Raum zu gehen. „Jedenfalls hätte Lilly viele Freunde haben können, von denen heute einige in hohen Positionen im Ministerium sitzen. Doch am Ende war es James den sie wollte. Nach ihrer Hochzeit haben James und ich ihr dann erzählt, was mit mir los ist und auch sie hat mich nicht verstoßen. Kannst Du verstehen warum es mir nicht möglich war hier für Ordnung zu sorgen?"

Harry nickte. Lupin war stehen geblieben und hatte ein Taschentuch hervor geholt. Er schneuzte sich kräftig und sah dann zu Harry hinüber. „Viele haben dir doch schon gesagt, das Du die Augen deiner Mutter hast! Doch sicherlich weißt Du nicht warum es das Kennzeichen deiner Eltern an dir ist, was ihnen auffällt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es stimmte, das er immer wieder hörte er habe die Augen seiner Mutter. Er hörte es so oft, dass er es sogar manchmal nicht mehr ertrug. „Es ist nun mal das deutlichste Zeichen.", sagte er unsicher. „Nun, das mag schon sein!", antwortete Lupin, „Doch es hat einen anderen Grund. Lilly war voller Güte und Mitgefühl. Selbst ihrem größten Feind hätte sie in einer Notlage beigestanden. Ja und es waren ihre Augen, die dieses Verhalten ausdrückten. Deshalb erinnern sich alle an ihre Augen, die deinen so ähnlich sind." Harry mußte schwer schlucken. Alles was er über seine Mutter erfahren hatte, erfreute ihn und machte ihn gleichzeitig sehr traurig. „Wo sind...wo ist ihr...?", murmelte er. „Grab!", ergänzte Lupin, „Nun das wollten wir Dir auch zeigen, wenn Du wirklich willst!" Harry überlegte einen Moment, doch dann sagte er mit kräftiger Stimme, „Ja, ich will es sehen!" Lupin nickte langsam, gab ihm ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen und wandte sich zur Tür.

Als die Beiden vor die Tür traten, stand Moody im Schatten der Hauswand. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gelöscht und beobachtete angestrengt den parkähnlichen Garten. „Ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung, Madeye", sagte Lupin leise, „Du siehst besorgt aus." „Tja ich weiß nicht!", gab Moody leise zurück, „Nenn es ein ungutes Gefühl, doch ich glaube wir werden beobachtet." Harry zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab. „Ich glaube wir sollten von hier verschwinden!", knurrte Moody. Lupin nickte, „Wir apparieren zum Grab!" und zu Harry gewandt sagte er, „Hast Du die Kirche gesehen? Ja! Gut wir treffen uns vor dem Eingang. Los jetzt!" Harry machte eine schnelle Bewegung und tauchte vor dem Kirchenportal wieder auf.

Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen über den Horizont und tauchte den Kirchturm in einen roten Ton. Die Kirche sah aus wie eine kleine Festung aus. Sie war aus dicken Steinen gebaut und der Turm ähnelte einem Burgturm. Die Eingangstür schien schwer und mächtig zu sein. Er drehte sich um und sah vor sich den Platz liegen,auf dem er bei seiner Ankunft mit dem Mädchen gesprochen hatte. Zwei leise Plopps ließen ihn wieder herumfahren. Moody und Lupin waren erschienen und blickten sich um. „Habt ihr jemanden gesehen?", fragte er und Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Werde wohl langsam alt!", knurrte er mürrisch. Lupin schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte dann, „Komm wir müssen uns etwas beeilen. Damit wir vor unserem Treffen noch etwas Luft haben." Die Gruppe ging an der Kirchenmauer entlang und bog dann auf einen kleinen Friedhof ein. Plötzlich blieb Lupin abrupt stehen und Harry erkannte was ihn stoppen ließ. Auf einer Bank vor einem Kriegergrab saß eine Gestalt. Sie hatte ihnen Rücken zugewandt und schien in Gedanken versunken. Moody hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Harry, der sich die Gestalt näher angesehen hatte, drückte ihn runter. „Nicht!", flüsterte er, denn ihm war eingefallen, wo er eine solche Person schon mal gesehen hatte. „Es ist ein Mönch, der tut uns nichts!" Harry war die schwarze Kutte der Gestalt aufgefallen. „Ein was?", fragte Lupin leise. „Ein Mönch! Mein Cousin Duddley liebt Ritterfilme und da hab ich schon mal einen gesehen." Moody und Lupin runzelten die Stirn „Naja es dauert etwas lange alles zu erklären. Ihr müßt mir glauben, wenn ich Euch sagen, das Mönche friedliche Muggel sind." Lupin schien überzeugt und ging langsam weiter. Moody hingegen schien Harrys Worten nicht so zu trauen, denn er lies seinen Zauberstab draußen und blickte sich im weitergehen immer wieder um.

Sie gingen zwischen den Gräbern der Muggel langsam auf eine mit Efeu bewachsene Mauer zu. Harry blickte immer wieder auf die Namen, die an den Grabsteinen standen, doch er erkannte keinen von ihnen. Als sie die Mauer erreichten, blickte Lupin sich rasch um und tippte dann mit dem Zauberstab gegen einen Eisenring, der an ihr befestigt war. Wie die Mauer im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels, die den Eingang zur Winkelgasse verschloss, öffnete sich auch hier ein Tor. Die Drei schlüpften schnell hindurch und das Tor schloss sich wieder. Sie standen immer noch auf einem Friedhof, der sich jedoch deutlich von einem der Muggel unterschied. Auf vielen der Gräber standen Statuen, die scheinbar den verstorbenen Zauberer darstellten. Doch wie bei Zauberern üblich, bewegten sie sich. „Wie Du siehst", sagte Lupin, „haben in Godric's Hollow schon immer Zauberer gelebt. Wenn man es genau nimmt ist es sogar von einem Zauberer gegründet worden." Er ging langsam durch die Reihen der Gräber und blieb vor einem besonders prächtigen Grab stehen. Harry folgte ihm und sah sich das Grab genauer an. Auf dem Grabstein war eine Statue eines Löwen und eines Hippogreifs zu sehen. Der Löwe hatte sich zusammengerollt und schien zu schlafen, während der Hippogreif sie argwöhnisch beäugte. Harry blickte auf die Inschrift des Grabsteins und sein Mund blieb vor erstaunen stehen.

„Godric Gryffindor!", las er vor. „Richtig!", sagte Moody und nickte, „Er war der Gründer dieses kleinen verträumten Nest." Harry wollte Lupin etwas fragen, doch er war schon weitergegangen und stand vor einem anderen Grab. Harry ging auf ihn zu und sah wie Lupin seine Hand über den Grabstein streichen ließ. Als Harry ihn erreichte sagte er, „Dies ist nun das Grab, das Du sehen wolltest!" Harry blickte auf den Grabstein und las die Inschrift.

„_Hier ruhen _

_James und Lilly Potter_

_Zahme Vögel singen von der Freiheit - wilde Vögel fliegen_

_Ihr Tod war eine große Tragödie _

_und doch auch ein Weg zum Leben. _

_Wir werden sie nie vergessen"_

Er sank vor dem Grab auf die Knie und wieder rannen die Tränen über sein Gesicht. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über die Inschrift. Mehr war ihm nicht übrig geblieben von seinen Eltern, als ein zerstörtes Haus und dieses Grab. Und wieder stiegen Schmerz, Hass und Wut in Harry auf. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und verfluchte die Person, die ihm dies alles angetan hatte. In seinem Kopf pulsierten die Gedanken, doch anders als vor einiger Zeit in seinem Elternhaus, wußte Harry was er zu tun hatte. „Ich werde ihn finden und töten", schwor Harry stumm seinen Eltern, „Es ist mir egal wie lange es braucht! Ich werde dem Weg, der mir zu gehen auferlegt worden ist, folgen!" Seine Tränen versiegten und klar und deutlich lag seine Zukunft vor ihm. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen oft das Gefühl gehabt, er könnte die Last der Aufgabe nicht schultern und er würde an ihr zerbrechen. In diesen Momenten wollte er wegrennen und sich verstecken. Doch nun war alles anderes. Er würde nicht weglaufen. Er würde sich stellen und den Kampf wieder aufnehmen. Harry spürte deutlich die Veränderung.

Er stand auf und drehte sich um. Lupin und Moody hatten schweigend hinter ihm gestanden. „Lasst uns gehen!", sagte Harry ruhig und gefasst zu den Beiden, „Wir haben noch eine Verabredung." Lupin beobachtete ihn scharf und Moody knurrte, „Gut Potter!" Doch seine Stimme hatte nicht den üblichen Klang und er mußte sich erst einmal räuspern bevor er weiter sprach, „Wo wollten wir ihn treffen?" „Ich habe keinen genauen Platz in Godric's Hollow benannt!", antwortete Harry. „Nun, dann werden wir sehen ob er uns findet!", sagte Lupin und blickte zur Uhr, „Ja wir müssen uns beeilen." Die Drei verließen das Grab von Harrys Eltern und gingen auf dem Weg zurück zur Mauer. „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein wir erwarten ihn vor der Kirche!", brummte Moody, als sie durch die Mauer auf den Muggelfriedhof traten. „Wir können von dort den Dorfplatz überblicken und sind ..." Doch er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Lupin war abrupt stehengeblieben und hatte die Hand gehoben. Vor ihnen auf einem Grabstein saß Hugin, der große Seeadler, der Harry die Nachricht von Leif Hejareson überbracht hatte. Harry ging auf ihn zu, der Adler breitet die Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er flog ein Stück voraus und begann dann zu kreisen. „Ich glaube wir sollen ihm folgen", sagte Harry und wollte dem Adler folgen. Doch Moody hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Nicht so schnell, Potter!" knurrte er, „Lass uns lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Zauberstäbe raus! Ich gehe voraus und Lupin bildet die Nachhut." Harry nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Alle bereit! Ok, dann wollen wir mal!" Moody humpelte voraus, in der Mitte ging Harry und am Ende folgte Lupin. Sie folgte dem Adler bis zu der Stelle an der Kirche, von wo aus sie den Mönch gesehen hatten. Harry sah, dass der Mönch immer noch da war. Doch nun stand er vor dem Kriegergrab und der Adler ließ sich langsam auf seine Schulter nieder.

„Leif Hejareson", rief Lupin laut. Der Mönch drehte sich um und kam langsam näher. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs verdeckte sein Gesicht und in der Hand hielt er einen langen Holzstab. „Geben sie sich zu erkennen!", knurrte Moody laut und hob seinen Zauberstab höher. Der Mönch hob seine Hand und schob seine Kapuze in den Nacken. „Ich habe Euch schon erwartet!", sagte er und seine Stimme klang tief und ruhig, „Ja, ich bin der den ihr sucht. Ich bin Leif Hejareson!" Moody ließ den Zauberstab etwas sinken und Hejareson kam nun wieder auf sie zu. Harry beobachtete ihn. Er war groß, hatte kurze Harre und, wie Harry feststellte, als er sie erreichte, eisblaue Augen. „Nun da bin ich! Und ich denke sie wolle erst einmal feststellen ob ich auch der bin für den ich mich ausgebe!", sagte Leif Hejareson fröhlich und griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs. „Nicht so schnell!", rief Moody und riss seinen Zauberstab wieder hoch, „Ganz langsam! Keine falsche Bewegung!" Hejareson lächelte und holte ein goldenes Amulett hervor, „Ja ich sehe Albus hat die richtigen Begleiter für Mr Potter ausgesucht! Sie scheinen Alastor Moody zu sein", sagte er zu Moody und blickte dann zu Lupin, „Nun dann sind sie Remus Lupin und dieses Amulett sollen sie wohl bekommen!" Er warf Lupin das Amulett zu, der es auffing und stumm betrachtete. Nach ein paar Minuten hob Lupin den Kopf und lächelte, „Ja, sie scheinen wirklich der zu sein, den uns Albus Dumbledore angekündigt hat."

„Nicht so schnell!", knurrte Moody, „Ich hätte da noch ein paar Frage!" Leif Hejareson neigte leicht den Kopf, „Gerne! Was wollen sie wissen?" „Nun zunächst einmal: Wo bekam Albus Dumbledore seinen Phönix her?" „Nun", begann Hejareson und setzte sich dabei auf den Grabstein, auf dem auch schon sein Adler wartete, „Zunächst muß ich feststellen, dass der Phönix kein gewöhnliches Haustier ist, da er sich nicht dem Willen eines Menschen unterwirft. Daher hat Albus ihn auch nicht bekommen, sondern Fawkes ist aus eigenem Willen bei ihm geblieben." Er lächelte und strich dabei Hugin über den Kopf. „Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Auf einer Reise nach Griechenland. Wir waren auf der Suche nach einer Hexe, die ein Buch besaß, das Albus unbedingt lesen wollte. Fawkes folgte uns schon seit unserer Ankunft und er freundete sich mit Albus an." Moody schwieg einen kurzen Moment und sagte dann „Richtig und da sie dies wissen, können sie mir auch sagen, welche Form sein Patronus hatte." Hejareson nickte, „Vor seinem Treffen mit Fawkes, war es ein Löwe, danach ein Phönix." Moody lies seinen Zauberstab sinken, doch er blickte immer noch etwas skeptisch. „Wieder richtig! Aber eine letzte Frage erlauben sie mir doch noch?" „Gewiss!" „Von allen Reisen, die sie und Albus unternommen haben, gab es eine, die anders war als alle davor! Meine Frage lautet daher: Was war passiert?" Leif Hejareson zuckte und Harry beobachtet, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht Trauer und Schmerz zeigten. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl einen tiefen Blick in Leif Hejaresons Seele geworfen zu haben. „Da Albus ihnen aufgetragen hat, mir diese fragen zu stellen." sagte er leise, „Wird er ihnen auch geschrieben haben, das ich diese Frage nicht beantworte! Es gibt Fragen, deren Antwort nur wenige kennen sollen. Und diese Frage gehört dazu." Hejareson verstummte und Moody nickte. „Genau diese Antwort hat Dumbledore mir geschrieben!" Er hatte den Zauberstab weggesteckt „Es tut mir leid, doch wir mußten wirklich sicher sein!"

„Ja, das war mir klar!", antwortete Leif Hejareson ruhig, „Ich bin nun schon einige Zeit wieder in England und habe mich umgehört. Und was ich erfahren habe, hat mich sehr beunruhigt. Doch wollen wir uns es nicht ein wenig bequem machen?" Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er vier bequeme Sessel vor der Kirche erscheinen. „Gerne!", sagte Lupin und gemeinsam gingen sie herüber. Von den Sesseln aus, hatte man einen guten Blick über den Dorfplatz. „Da sie nun wissen, das ich auch der bin, den sie treffen wollten. Ist es Zeit ein wenig mehr von mir und von meinem Auftrag zu erfahren." Zum ersten Mal blickte er Harry direkt an und fuhr fort, „Gerade für sie, Mr Potter, dürfte dies besonders wichtig sein." Hejareson machte eine kurze Pause und begann dann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen „Nun am Besten beginne ich mit mir und meiner Freundschaft zu Albus Dumbledore. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, die im Hafen von Inverness eine Kneipe hatte. Dort ging es lustig zu und sie war Treffpunkt von vielen verschieden Kulturen. Muggel und Zauberer waren dort zu Gast ohne das es wichtig war wozu man gehörte. Auch eine Menge Seeleute waren Stammgäste bei meiner Mutter. Immer wenn sie im Hafen waren, gaben sie dort ihre Heuer aus. Einer dieser Seeleute war mein Vater. Er kam aus dem hohen Norden und war 1. Offizier auf einem Fischtrawler." Leif Hejarson griff in seinen Umhang, holte eine Pfeife hervor und begann sie zu stopfen. „Nun es kam, wie es kommen mußte. Die Beiden verliebten sich ineinander und heirateten kurz vor einer langen Seereise meines Vaters. Meine Mutter war damals schon schwanger, doch sie wollte es ihm erst bei seiner Heimkehr erzählen. Doch wie es bei Seeleuten so ist, ging sein Schiff in einem Sturm im Nordmeer unter. So hat mein Vater nie erfahren, dass es mich gibt!" Er nahm die Pfeife in Mund und zündete sie an. „Ich wuchs somit ohne Vater in der bunten Gesellschaft einer Hafenkneipe auf. Ich lauschte den Seeleuten, wenn sie ihr Seemannsgarn sponnen und den Zauberern, wenn sie über ihre Welt erzählten. Es war ein friedliches Nebeneinander, ohne das man Notiz von einander nahm. So entstand mein Wunsch auch als Seemann zur See zu fahren. Meine Mutter fand diesen Berufswunsch nicht besonders gelungen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, mich genauso wie meinen Vater zu verlieren. Deshalb verbot sie es mir. Als ich 12 Jahre alt war, hielt ich es jedoch nicht mehr zu Hause aus. Ich heuerte auf dem ersten Schiff, dass mich als Bootsjungen haben wollte, an und fuhr zur See. Ich habe viel gesehen und erlebt. Als mein Schiff nach etwa einem Jahr im Hafen von Inverness festmachte, wartete meine Mutter am Kai auf mich. Sie nahm mich fest in den Arm und ging mit mir nach Hause. Sie machte mir keine Vorwürfe, doch stellte sie eine Bedingung. Sie würde akzeptieren, dass ich zur See fahren wollte, wenn ich vorher einen Schulabschluss machen würde. Ich wollte zwar nicht, doch um meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, willigte ich ein. Und so kam ich dann nach Hogwarts."

Er zog genüsslich an seiner Pfeife und blies kleine Rauchwolken gen Himmel. Harry gefiel die Geschichte und auch Lupin und Moody waren, wie er feststellte, von ihr gefesselt. „Nun ich fuhr also widerwillig nach Hogwarts und im Hinterkopf schmiedete ich schon Pläne zur Flucht. Der sprechende Hut teilte mich dem Hause Gryffindor zu und so landete ich in einem Schlafsaal mit Albus Dumbledore. Während die anderen Schüler sich untereinander bekannt machten, zog ich es vor zu schweigen. In der Nacht, als ich dachte alle würden schlafen, zog ich mich an und schlich fort. In der Eingangshalle hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte stand dort Albus. Es kam zu einem Wortwechsel,bei dem ich ihm mitteilte wohin ich wollte und das er nicht dabei sein würde. Doch Albus erwiderte, das er nicht von meiner Seite weichen könnte und so stritten wir uns. Es kam wie es kommen mußte. Phineas Nigellus, damals noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin, erwischte uns und wir bekamen eine saftige Strafe. In den nächsten Tagen brütete ich über einem neuen Fluchtplan, doch ich hatte ein kleines Problem: Albus!" Hejareson schmunzelte und fuhr dann fort „Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt mir nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen. Ich war fürchterlich genervt und schikanierte ihn so gut es ging, doch es nützte nichts. Albus ertrug alles mit einer stoischen Ruhe und mit der Zeit begann ich ihn dafür zu bewundern. Kurz und gut, wir wurden Freunde. Wir waren unzertrennlich und ich kann ohne Scham bekennen, dass ich kein so guter Schüler geworden wäre, wenn mich Albus nicht immer wieder angespornt hätte. Albus war, das ist ja allgemein bekannt, schon damals ein äußerst begabter Zauberer. Wir lernten uns also kennen und entdeckten einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir wurden beide von einem unstillbaren Fernweh geplagt und ich kann mich an manchen Sommer erinnern, in dem wir auf der Mole in Iverness standen und den Schiffen hinterherblickten."

„Das habe ich alles nicht gewußt!", brummte Moody und Lupin nickte, „Und ich dachte ich würde ihn sehr gut kennen." Leif Hejareson lachte auf „Ich glaube kaum, dass es irgendjemand wußte, doch den Grund werde ich später erzählen. Nun, wo war ich stehengeblieben?" Er runzelte seine Stirn und begann seine Pfeife neu zu stopfen. „Ach ja unser Fernweh! Als es also auf unseren Abschluss zu ging, begannen unsere Mitschüler sich Berufe auszusuchen. Doch wir Beiden hatten keine Ahnung was wir wollten. Keiner der Berufe sagte uns zu und so belegten wir weiterhin so viele Kurse wie möglich. Den Abschluss bestand ich sehr gut, doch Albus übertraf wiedermal alle. Ich glaube, das es in der Geschichte von Hogwarts nie einen Zauberer gab, der einen besseren Abschluss machte wie er. Naja, vielleicht...!" Er rieb sich die Stirn und zündete seine Pfeife wieder an, „Egal! Nach unserem Abschluss nahmen unsere Mitschüler ihre Berufe auf. Einige wurden bedeutende Zauberer und Hexen. Wir jedoch begannen zu reisen. Kurz vor unserem Abschluss hatten wir nämlich beschlossen, uns erst einmal in der Magischen Welt umzusehen. Wir reisten zu Medizinmännern, Schamanen und anderen weisen Frauen und Männern und lernten einiges über die Kräfte, die wir Magie nennen und die uns angeblich über alle anderen stellt. Die Abenteuer, die wir erlebten und oft nur knapp bestanden, verbanden uns und vertieften unsere Freundschaft. Bis..." Hejareson seufzte und wieder beobachtete Harry, wie ein Ausdruck von Trauer und Schmerz für einen kurzen Augenblick auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. „Nun bis zu der einen Reise, die anders war als alle davor!" Seine Pfeife war ausgegangen und Hejareson machte keine Anstalten sie wieder zu entzünden. Mit belegter Stimme fuhr er fort, „Ich werde auch jetzt kein Wort über die Reise sagen. Wobei...mmmmm... eine Sache sollten sie erfahren. Auf dieser Reise haben wir, Albus und ich, die stärkste Kraft kennen und achten gelernt." Wieder seufzte er. Er betrachtete seine Pfeife, klopfte sie aus und begann erneut sie zu stopfen.

„Entschuldigung, Sir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, „Was ist dann geschehen?" Harry sah zu Lupin und Moody hinüber. Lupin blickte hinauf zum Halbmond und Moody ließ sein magisches Auge im Kopf rotieren. Beide wirkten etwas abwesend, um nicht zusagen uninteressiert. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, das die Beiden jedoch genauso erpicht darauf waren zu erfahren, was geschehen war und wie es weiter ging. Sie taten also nur so, um die Gefühle von Leif Hejareson nicht zu verletzen. Dieser hatte seine Pfeife wieder angezündet, blies Rauchwolken gen Himmel und sprach dann ruhig weiter. „Wie es weiterging, Mr Potter. Nun unsere Wege trennten sich. Albus nahm die Stelle als Lehrer für Verwandlung in Hogwarts an und begann seine Karriere, deren Geschichte allgemein bekannt sein dürfte. Ich hingegen zog mich aus der Welt der Zauberer zurück und suchte Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Doch bevor ich verschwand, löschte ich noch alle Erinnerungen an mich aus. Ich wollte ganz und gar von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Und das ist der Grund, warum sie nichts über mich gefunden haben sollten, vorausgesetzt sie haben es auch versucht!" Er blickte Harry mit seinen eisblauen Augen an und dieser nickte langsam „Ja, wir haben es versucht, aber die Suche war erfolglos. „Wir? Sie meinen sicherlich, dass sie gemeinsam mit Mr Ronald Weasley und Mrs Hermine Granger gesucht haben." Harry riss die Augen auf und auch Lupin und Moody blickten erstaunt drein. Hejareson lächelte und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Ja, meine Herren! Ich weiß sehr viel über sie, ihre Organisationen, den Orden des Phönix und die DA, sowie über einige ihrer Freunde." „Aber wie haben sie davon erfahren!" fragte Lupin und er klang etwas besorgt und ärgerlich. Auch Moody schien über diese Neuigkeit wenig erfreut.

Leif Hejareson lächelte immer noch und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände „Keine Sorge Mr Lupin! Ich habe es von Albus Dumbledore persönlich erfahren. Doch dazu komme ich gleich!" Wieder ließ er ein paar Rauchwolken gen Himmel dampfen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Wie gesagt, Albus und ich gingen nun getrennte Wege und es dauerte einige Jahre bis ich wieder etwas von ihm hörte. Eines schönen Sommerabends stand er an meiner Tür. Wir unterhielten uns lange, tauschten Informationen, Geschichten und Erfahrungen aus; kurz: wir frischten unsere Freundschaft auf. Seit diesem besagten Sommerabend besuchte er mich nun regelmäßig. So war es auch letzten Sommer. Und nun sollen sie mehr über meine,...mmmmmm... nennen wir sie mal, Aufgabe erfahren." Wieder machte er eine Pause und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Eigentlich war es ein Treffen wie jedes andere und doch etwas bedrückte meinen Freund. Er erzählte mir viel über die momentane Situation in der Zaubererwelt und am Ende nahm er mir ein Versprechen ab. Sollte ihm etwas passieren, so sollte ich nach England zurückkehren und ihnen, Mr Potter zur Seite stehen." Er machte ein Handbewegung, die wohl etwas bedeuteten sollte wie „und hier bin ich" und rauchte ruhig weiter.

Harry wartete auf weitere Erklärungen, doch Hejareson schien nicht mehr sagen zu wollen. Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich, was war dies für eine ungenaue Aufgabe. Hejareson sollte, wie er es schon vermutet hatte, also doch nur ein Aufpasser für ihn sein. Was bildete Dumbledore sich eigentlich ein! Er selbst hatte ihm doch die Prophezeiung erklärt. Er mußte es alleine schaffen und somit war Hejaresons Anwesenheit nicht von Nutzen. „Und!", brach es barsch aus Harry heraus, „Wie stellen sie sich diese Hilfe vor! Wenn sie so gut informiert sind wie sie sagen, dann wissen sie auch welche Aufgabe mir gestellt worden ist!" Harry sprang auf und lief vor den Sesseln auf und ab. „Gut und schön! Nun sind sie also hier, doch ich brauche sie nicht. Aber natürlich ist jede Hilfe vom nutzen. Damit sie also nicht umsonst hergekommen sind, schlage ich vor sie fragen den Orden, ob da nicht noch eine Aufgabe für sie vorhanden ist. Doch für diese Auskunft bin ich jedoch der falsche Ansprechpartner, dafür sind Lupin und Moody zuständig!" In Harry kochte die Wut. Er bemerkte, das Moody und Lupin ihn überrascht und ärgerlich ansahen. „Klar", dachte er, „sie können nicht verstehen warum ich Dumbledores Anweisungen in den Wind schlage. Doch ich habe schon Anweisungen von ihm bekommen und mehr brauche ich nicht!"

Er blieb stehen und sah die Drei in ihren Sesseln herausfordernd an. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Leif Hejareson von seinen Worten in keiner Weise beeindruckt zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil er schmunzelte und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Doch dieser Blick passte nicht zu seinem Auftreten. Noch nie hatte Harry einen solch durchdringenden Blick gespürt. Fast körperlich nahm er ihn war. „Ich glaube, Mr Potter, sie haben da etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen.", antwortete Hejareson ruhig, „Ich bin weder Ihr Aufpasser, noch soll ich die Aufgabe, ihre Aufgabe, zu Ende führen!" Harry spürte wie das durchdringende Gefühl des Blickes nachließ. „Nein, ich verstehe mich viel mehr als ihr persönlicher Berater." „Sie sollen also mein Lehrer sein!", gab Harry zurück. Er war noch etwas verwirrt von dem Blick. „Nein, nein!", sagte Hejareson lachend, „Nun ich bezweifle, dass ich mich zum Lehrer eigne! Dies war eher die Stärke von Albus. Nein, Berater trifft es schon ganz gut!" Er stand auf und stellte seinen Stock an seinen Sessel. „Was ihren Hinweis auf den Orden des Phönix betrifft, Mr Potter!", sagte er bestimmt, „Nun meine Herren, wenn sie meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollen, so werde ich mich mit ganzen Herzen ihrer Sache widmen. Wie ich schon am Anfang unseres Treffens sagte, bin ich schon wieder etwas länger zurück in England und was ich gehört und gesehen habe, kann mich nicht abseits stehen lassen!" Er ging an den Sesseln vorbei auf das Kriegergrab zu. Er hatte sich etwa drei Meter von ihnen entfernt, als er sich umdrehte und sagte: „Nun meine Herren! Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt was ich wollte. Ob sie meine Angebote annehmen, ist ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Ich hoffe jedoch sehr, das es nicht unser letztes Treffen war. Das gilt ganz besonders für sie Mr Potter!" Und dann geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Der Stab, den Leif Hejareson an den Grabstein gelehnt hatte, kam auf ihn zu geflogen und blieb vor ihm in der Luft schweben. Harry, der Hejareson die ganze Zeit beobachtete, wußte das er keine Bewegung, weder mit einem Zauberstab noch mit der Hand, gemacht hatte. Auch Lupin und Moody hoben überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen sie kennenzulernen.", sagte Hejareson fröhlich und Hugin, sein Seeadler, landete auf seiner Schulter. „Wenn sie mir eine Eule schicken wollen, reicht mein Name als Adresse. Sie wird schon ankommen." Er griff nach dem Stab, machte eine Verbeugung und verschwand.


End file.
